Someone to talk to
by ilse23
Summary: A prequel to Happy Sinterklaas. see how Callen and Zoë came to be. *Try to do updates on Sunday, update when I can, hopefully every week.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story. It's a prequel to Happy Sinterklaas. It centers around Callen and Zoë. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Zoë grabbed her stuff and got in the car to go to work. It was her first day today at her new job. She was going to work at the NCIS office of special projects in Los Angeles. She was taking over there from her friend Nate Getz. Nate was leaving the office to do other work for NCIS. He had recommended her for the position. They had gone to college together and stayed friends after that. Before joining NCIS Zoë worked as a shrink for the Navy, mostly working out of Pendleton. Operational psychology had always been an interest to her so she was happy to accept the position at the OSP.

Zoë pulled up the mission. This was her first time at the mission. She was surprised by how the building looked on the outside. It totally didn't look like a federal building. She parked her car and walked inside. The inside totally surprised her. It didn't look anything like the outside. The outside looked like it was falling apart but the inside was totally renovated, making an office in the condemned building.

"Ah good morning Doctor Moore," Hetty greeted Zoë.

"Good morning Ms. Lange."

"Welcome to NCIS."

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here."

"Come on, I'll show you to your office so you can settle in."

"The agents not here yet?"

"No not yet, you'll meet them later today."

Hetty took Zoë upstairs. "This here is the operations center. Our technical support is in here and the agents are briefed here," Hetty told Zoë as she took Zoë into the OPS center. Nell and Eric looked up as Hetty walked in with someone they had never seen before.

"Miss Jones, Mister Beale, this is Doctor Zoë Moore. She's our new operational psychologist."

"Nice to meet you," Zoë spoke.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Nell Jones, intelligence analyst," Nell replied and shook Zoë's hand.

"And I'm Eric Beale, technical operator." Zoë shook Eric's hand as well. "So you're replacing Nate?"

"I wouldn't call it replacing. But yeah I'm your new operational psychologist."

"Well, welcome aboard to the OSP," Nell said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here."

"Please call Doctor Moore when we have a new case," Hetty told the techs.

"Will do," Eric replied.

Hetty showed Zoë to her office. Her office was upstairs in the back, across from OPS.

"Dr. Getz left you some files on the staff here so you can get caught up on what's going on with the agents."

"Thank you."

"Well I'll let you get to it."

"Thank you."

Hetty left and Zoë sat behind her desk. She looked at the files Nate had left for her. They all weren't that thick except for one. Zoë grabbed the thickest file.

'Special Agent G. Callen,' Zoë read on the file.

Zoë opened the file and started reading.

'Agent Callen is the special agent in charge of the OSP. They all have their own baggage but Agent Callen has the most troubled past of them all. From the age of four till the age of eighteen he was in and out of foster homes. He went to thirty-seven foster homes in total, not counting the group homes and orphanages he stayed it,' Zoë read and was shocked. Thirty seven foster homes was a lot. 'He doesn't know anything about his past. He doesn't know where he came from or who his parents are. The only thing he had with his name on it was his bag with G. Callen on it. He doesn't know what the G stands for so everyone calls him Callen except for Sam. Sam calls him G. He and Sam are like brothers. Callen was reluctant to have a partner at first but they have developed a great partnership. I've lost count on how many times Callen has crashed on Sam's couch. Callen didn't own a house until recently. He just moved from place to place. About a year ago he found his foster sister again after she had been killed and he went back to the house she lived in. With this family was the longest he had stayed out of all his foster placements. Hetty insisted he would buy a house and she found this house for him. Callen is now living in this house but it's not really a home. He doesn't own any furniture or anything, he says he doesn't need them. He has a roof over his head which is enough for him. He is what you call a lone wolf. When he first got to NCIS he liked to go at things on his own. He had been used to that for so long. He had spent time in some bad foster homes so he doesn't really let anyone get close to him, they would only betray him in the end. But he has a good thing now here at NCIS. They are his family. Before joining NCIS he worked with the FBI, CIA and DEA. He was good with undercover mission. He had no one at home or family he would leave behind so he didn't mind going on long term undercover missions. With NCIS is the longest he's been in one place. It has been good for him but he still has some of this lone wolf persona in him. He doesn't easily trust people, except for his team and Hetty. Hetty took Callen in when he was eighteen. Callen was in juve and Hetty took him in to put him on the right path again and she made him a federal agent. Hetty is like a mother to Callen.

Callen's family history is very thin but there are some things you should know about him. I've put the important cases and history in this file. I've tried talking to Callen about his past but he doesn't like talking to shrinks. He's always good at reverse psychology, steering the conversation away from him. Maybe you have better luck with trying to get him to open up.'

She felt bad for Callen when reading that. No kid deserved to be in so many foster and to be abused. She started reading the other things in Callen's file and read about the shooting that nearly cost him his life. He had an impressive service record and was specialized in many languages.

She was shocked out of her reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zoë spoke and she saw Nell come through the door.

"We have a new case Doctor Moore."

"Thank you. And please, call me Zoë."

"Alright, Zoë."

Zoë went to the OPS center and waited there for the briefing. Callen was the first one to walk in of the agents and he immediately noticed the new person in the OPS center. He wondered who she was and what she was doing here.

"Good that you're all here," Hetty started. "As you may have noticed we have a new member on our team. This is Doctor Zoë Moore. She is our new operational psychologist."

'Oh great,' Callen thought. Nate was gone now so he didn't need to talk to him anymore but now there was a new doctor, who would probably want to talk to him as well.

"Welcome to NCIS," Sam spoke.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here."

"I trust that you all will make Doctor Moore feel like home here."

"Of course," Sam replied.

"Miss Jones, Mister Beale, please proceed with the case."

"This morning LAPD responded to a B&E. When they arrived at the house the burglar was still there. The owners of the place weren't home but the burglar was still there. Luckily for us the house had security cameras," Eric spoke and played the video on the big screen.

They saw a man come into the house and look through some of the stuff. When LAPD arrived the man pulled out his gun and started shooting at the police. He escaped through the back door.

"This looks like a normal B&E. Why are we getting this case?" Callen questioned.

"Because the house belongs to Adam Rogers, he's a Naval technician and the person that broke into his place is petty officer Liam Miller," Nell spoke as she put the two ID's on the screen.

"So this petty officer goes into another Navy man's house and steals what? New drawings for a project or something?" Deeks asked.

"I'm guessing if he did that he didn't have access to it," Sam reasoned.

"No he didn't, Mister Hanna," Hetty spoke. "LAPD contacted Mister Rogers. He came to the house to see if anything was missing. He had some classified material in his safe which is now gone."

"What was the classified material?" Callen wanted to know.

"Plans for a new weapon. A state of the art missile."

"And with these plans, he can build one?"

"Yes he can, if he has the right material."

"There are a lot of people who would pay top dollar for plans like that," Sam said.

"Why would he do this?" Kensi wondered.

"Doctor Moore, your thoughts on this," Callen asked, he was going to test her.

"Please call me Zoë," Zoë started. "Usually with things like this is either one of two things. Money or leverage. He's either planning to sell this to the highest bidder to make a quick buck or whoever is behind is has leverage on Miller."

"What kind of leverage?"

"It could be a couple of things. Maybe they have someone of his family or they have some dirty laundry on him that they are threatening to expose if he doesn't cooperate. But whatever it is, he stole classified material he's not supposed to have so we have to find him."

"Does he have any family here in Los Angeles?" Callen asked Eric and Nell.

"Yes, he lives with his wife and two daughters in Inglewood," Nell answered.

"Kensi, Deeks, you go speak to his wife. Sam and I will check out Rogers' house."

"Actually Mister Callen," Hetty said. "You and Mister Hanna are required in the boatshed first. Miller's commanding officer will meet you there."

"Alright. Zoë, work with Eric and Nell. See if you can find something in Miller's personal life."

With everyone knowing what to do everyone went to work. Zoë sat with Eric and Nell in the ops center and looked through the information they found on Miller, to see if they could find something that could help them.

..

"So what did you think of Zoë?" Sam asked Callen as they were driving to the boatshed.

"She seems very capable, but we'll see."

"I didn't think we'd be getting a new operational psychologist after Nate left."

"Yeah me neither," Callen sighed, already dreading the fact that she might want to talk to him.

"Guess she'll probably want to talk to us soon to get to know us."

"Yeah probably." Callen was so not looking forward to that.

"Don't worry G. Maybe it might be good for you to talk to someone else. Maybe she can finally get through to you."

"I don't need to talk to someone Sam. I'm good."

"I'm just saying, it might be good for you. Somebody new."

"I'm fine Sam," Callen replied annoyed, hoping his partner would drop it.

When they arrived at the boatshed Miller's commanding officer was already there.

"Chief Reynolds?" Callen spoke as he and Sam walked in.

"Yes that's me. You must be agents Callen and Hanna."

"Yes, I'm special agent Callen, this is special agent Hanna," Callen introduced them.

"Thank you for coming here."

"Sorry to hear what happened. Do you have any idea why Miller would do this?" Sam asked.

"No, Miller is a straight up guy. Good sailor. Never had any problems with him, no one had."

"What about his personal life?" Callen wondered.

"He has a wife and two kids. They've been married for ten years or so now. As far as I know he didn't have any problems at home. I have no idea why he would be doing this."

"We're trying to come up with one too. Maybe they have leverage on him or something."

"His family? Are they safe?"

"We have agents going there now. Anything else they might leverage him with?"

"No, not that I can think off. He's a standup guy, never had any problems with him. If there's anything we can help you with please let us know. We can't have the plans that he stole get in enemy hands."

"We will do that. Please do the same if you can think of anything that might help."

"Will do that."

Callen and Sam left the boatshed and went back to the office. Once there they went upstairs to OPS.

"Anything new?" Callen asked the techs.

"We haven't been able to find Miller yet. But Kensi and Deeks did call earlier. Miller's place was broken into and his family is missing."

"So they could hold his family for leverage," Sam spoke.

"Yes it's quite possible."

"If they are threatening to hurt his family, it could explain why he's doing this," Zoë stated.

"Any leads on who took his family?" Callen asked.

"We're looking through cameras in the area to see if they caught something," Eric answered.

"Kensi and Deeks are looking through the house to see if they can find something," Nell added.

"What about the people behind this? Any idea who they are?"

"We're combing through Miller's records to see who he had contact with the last weeks but nothing stands out so far," Eric answered.

"Keep digging. Let me know what you find."

As Callen and Sam wanted to walk back downstairs Eric's computer beeped.

"Looks like we got a hit on Miller. An ATM camera just spotted him on West Washington Boulevard. Security cameras caught him walking across the street into Paradise Inn & Suites, address is on your phones."

"Good work."

Callen and Sam geared up and went to the motel. It was only about a ten minute drive from their office. They parked their car in front of the entrance and walked to the manager's office.

"Federal agents, we're looking for this man," Callen spoke as Sam showed his badge and Callen showed the picture of Miller.

"Yeah he checked in here earlier today. He's in room two-oh-four. That's right up there."

"Thank you. Do you have a key?"

"Yeah, this key card works on all the doors."

"Thank you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Just stay inside," Sam said.

Sam went up the front steps and Callen went up the back steps, in case Miller would make a run for it. Just as Sam came upstairs Miller came out of his room.

"Liam Miller! Federal agents, hold it right there!" Sam yelled.

Miller tried to make a run for it, going the other way, but Callen came up from behind him.

"Stay right there Miller."

"You don't understand!"

"We understand Miller, we know about your family," Sam told him.

"Then you know why I have to do this."

"We can help you Miller. Let us help you. We can help you get your family back."

"You don't know what they are capable of."

"We will help you get your family back, you have my word."

"I'm supposed to bring them the files in an hour. If I don't show up they'll know something is wrong and they will kill my family."

"We won't let that happen, you have my word. Just let us help you. You don't want to do this Miller."

"You promise me my family will be safe."

"You have my word Miller. We can help you."

Miller grabbed the files out to the room and went with Sam and Callen to the boatshed. They took him into the interrogation room.

"What do you know about these people who have your family?" Callen asked as he sat across from Miller.

"Not much. I got a video message earlier today. They had my family tied up, I don't know where, some warehouse it looked like or something. They told me what to do. I was supposed to call them when I had the files and they would give me a place and time to bring them. They never showed their faces on screen, they just spoke as they filmed my family. The voice didn't sound familiar to me. I have no idea who could do this. I never had any threats before and my wife never told me about any threats either. They would kill my family if I didn't do as they asked. They knew where they plans where and how I could get them."

"They knew the address of Rogers' and that he had these plans?" Callen questioned, worried that there might be a leak.

"Yeah, I don't know how. But they told me exactly where I could find the plans and the code of the safe."

"Did he contact you already where to drop the plans?"

"Yeah he did. I'm supposed to drop them at the pier. On a bench there would be a man in a brown coat and a blue baseball hat. I would have to sit next to him and drop the bag on the bench. He would leave and once it was verified I would get a call to where I could pick up my family."

Callen looked at Sam. This could very well go wrong. They could very well still keep his family after Miller made the drop. They needed to come up with a plan.

"Can you please help me get my family back?"

"We will, you have our word," Sam said.

"Do you have the video message and the phone number they contacted you with?" Callen asked.

"Yeah it's right here in my phone."

Miller handed his phone to Callen and Callen and Sam went back to the main room where they contacted Eric and Nell.

"What's up Callen?" Eric asked as his face showed up on the screen.

"Eric, I'm sending you a phone number and a video. See if you can get anything of the video and see if you can get a location on the phone."

"Will do Callen."

Eric disconnected the call and he and Nell went to work. Zoë was in the ops center and together they looked at the video. Just like Miller said they only showed his family on screen and all they heard was the voice of the man who had taken them.

"There's not much on the video where we can see where Miller's family is being held," Zoë stated. "No windows or significant building architecture. This could be anywhere in LA."

"Maybe we can't see anything on the video but there might be something in the meta-data," Eric said.

"Can you tell us anything about the kidnappers Miss Moore?" Hetty asked.

"Based on how he talks I can say he's calm. He knows what he's doing and what he wants. From what I can tell it will be likely that he won't release Miller's family once Miller delivers the plans to them. Either they will kill them all or they will keep wanting things of Miller."

"But how will that work? The navy knows what Miller did now. It's not very likely that he will be able to steal something again," Eric interjected.

"Which is why we have to find Miller's family before he makes the drop," Hetty told the tech.

About thirty minutes later Eric and Nell had found a location on Miller's family. They had tracked the cell phone to a warehouse in Inglewood and the cameras in front of the building caught Miller's family being dragged inside.

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks geared up and went to the address. With their SIG's drawn they walked towards the warehouse. Callen looked through the window to see what the situation was. He saw Miller's family tied up in the center of the room with three armed men around them. Kensi and Deeks went up via the outside ladder to the first floor.

"In position," Kensi spoke over the coms.

"On my mark, three, two, one," Callen counted down.

They breached the warehouse and moved towards the main room. They managed to stay out of side until they were close enough.

"We've got a shot on the two left men," Kensi spoke.

"I'll take the right one," Sam said.

"I've got the family," Callen added. "On my count, three, two, one."

"Federal agents!" Callen spoke as he came out of his hideout. As they turned to him Kensi, Deeks and Sam shot them and Callen moved in on Miller's family. "It's okay. We're federal agents. You're safe. We have your husband, he's safe."

They took Miller's family back to the boatshed an confiscated the plans Miller stole.

"Thank you for your help," Miller told Sam and Callen before they left the boatshed. "What's going happen now?"

"That's out of our hands. But we'll make sure they know the circumstances."

"Thank you again for your help."

Miller's family left and Callen and Sam went back to the office. As they were working on their paperwork behind their desks Callen's desk phone rang.

"Callen," Callen answered the phone.

"Agent Callen, it's Zoë. Can you please come up to my office? I'd like to talk to you."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Sighing Callen hung up the phone.

"Everything okay G?"

"Yeah. Zoë just wants to talk."

Callen got up and walked upstairs, already dreading that he has to talk to the new shrink. He had no desire to talk to her whatsoever. He know how to play Nate, he didn't know how to play her.


	2. Chapter 2

Callen walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Zoë called from the other side of the door and Callen walked in. "Ah agent Callen, come in, have a seat on the couch."

Callen looked around the office. It looked different than Nate's office. There now stood and relaxing arm chair and a large sofa, exactly how he always imaged a shrink's office. Callen sat down on the couch and Zoë took her seat on the arm chair.

"Miller's family okay?" Zoë started.

"Yeah they are fine, a little shaken up but the should be fine."

"That's good to hear. I've asked you up here to just have a talk so I can get to know you all. Nate left some files for my but I would like to find out through conversation as well."

Callen sighed, he had no desire to talk to her about his troubled past or anything for that matter.

"I read in your file that you got shot about a year and a half ago. What happened there?"

"An old teammate of me from the CIA had crossed over to the other side and he needed to eliminate everyone in his former team to make cash out of an oil company he started under a new name. He faked his own murder and murdered the other teammate. He tried to do it with me too but fortunately for me Sam was there, otherwise I'd probably wouldn't have survived."

"It also mentioned that the case was cold for about six months so you had no idea who shot you."

"Yeah that's right. Sam dropped me off after work and as I walked to my apartment a van came by. I didn't know what happened. It all happened so fast, before I knew it I was lying on the floor and Sam picked me up. We found out who killed me and that's when I learned who he really was and why he wanted me dead. But we got him so that's closed."

"What can you tell me about Alina Rostov?"

Callen sighed, he had no desire to talk about that. He still felt guilty for her dead.

"Alina was a Russian girl, a daughter of a family I stayed with," Callen reply like she wasn't more than that to him.

"She was more than just a Russian girl. You called her моя маленькая сестра right?" Callen looked at her surprised. He didn't expect Zoë to speak Russian. "You stayed with this family the longest of all your foster placements and you're now living in their house, correct?"

"Yeah I am and yes I stayed with them the longest. I actually liked them."

"It must have been hard for you than you couldn't stay with them."

"They were just another family walked out on me, I was used to it by then," Callen replied without showing any emotions but Zoë could tell that it had been hard on him to leave to Rostovs.

Zoë was determined to get something more out of Callen but now wasn't the time to push, not in their first talk.

"I know you didn't like talking to Nate but I hope I can change that. My door is always open when you want to talk to me."

"Thank you Zoë. Are we done here?"

"Yeah you can go. Can you please ask agent Hanna to come up?"

"Will do."

Callen walked out of the door and back downstairs, happy that that was over. If it was up to him he would spend as little time as possible in that office.

"Survive it up there?" Sam teased his partner, knowing how his partner felt about shrinks.

"Yeah, she wants to see you too."

"Alright."

Sam got up from his desk and walked upstairs. Sam knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah agent Hanna, welcome. Please sit down."

"Please call me Sam."

"Alright Sam, I just want to talk to you all to get to know you. Nate wrote some things down for me but I prefer to get to know people in person."

"Sure, you can ask me anything you want."

Zoë was surprised by Sam's attitude, totally different than his partner.

"I read in Nate's notes that your married, the only one of the team."

"Yeah that's right."

"It must be challenging sometimes, managing this job with married life."

"Yeah it's not always easy. I had to miss some nice moments with my wife and kids because of this job. But my wife is the best. She's former CIA so she knows what the job can be like."

"I also read you're a former SEAL. I bet you saw some things in country you wish you hadn't."

"Yeah I did. It wasn't always easy, sometimes we got captured or we got shot. I lost some buddies of mine in service. I am proud to have served my country and now serve it as a NCIS agent. I like working at NCIS and to be in one place, especially now that I have a family. This job doesn't make it easy on family live but my wife is very understanding and she does an amazing job with the kids."

"That's good to hear. What about your partnership with agent Callen?"

"He's like a brother to me, but it wasn't always like that. When we first got partnered up I really didn't like him. He was too lone wolf, always wanting to go at things his way, on his own. I'm a SEAL, we don't work like that, we always work in a team. So that was a little bit challenging in the beginning. But it turned out great in the end. We work together really well. I think it has been good for G to have a partner like me. Someone to keep him grounded, keep him from going lone wolf, someone who trusts in him. He hasn't had that often in his time growing up, having bounced around so many foster homes. G has changed a lot since I first met him."

"I can clearly see that you're all like a family here."

"Oh yes we are. We spend more time with the team than we do with our actual family. G knows I trust him and he trusts me."

"That's good to hear. If you ever want to talk, my door is always open."

"That's good to hear."

"Are the others still here as well?"

"Yeah they are."

"Good, can you send agent Blye upstairs?"

"Of course. Have a good night Zoë."

"Thank you, you too Sam."

Zoë waited until Kensi was upstairs.

"Please have a seat agent Blye."

"Call me Kensi."

"Alright Kensi, I just wanted to talk to you to get to know you a bit better. Your file said you joined NCIS to find out what happened to your father. Can you tell me more about that?"

"My father was killed while on duty but it was all very secret. They wouldn't tell me what really happened and it sounded suspicious."

"Your father was a marine correct?"

"Yes that's correct. When my father died I was pretty pissed and I vowed to myself I would find out what really happened. That was my first goal when I came to NCIS, but after not really finding anything out I put it on aside, especially after coming to the OSP. I feel at home here. Callen and Sam are like two big brothers to me."

"And your first partner, agent Dominic Vail, he died while on duty, right?"

Kensi felt herself tearing up a bit as Zoë mentioned Dom. "Yes that's right. He was captured and we had no lead whatsoever to find him. In the end it turned out he had been in LA for all these months. We found him but the bad guys had us pinned down. Sam was the first one who found him. Dom gave his life trying to protect Sam. He got in front of the shot to protect Sam. We should have had a better eye on him, he was still a rookie. We should've trained him better."

"It's not your fault he died. Even seasoned agents get taken and they don't always make it out. It's not on you."

"He didn't deserve to die, he was too young to die."

"No one deserves to die, but he knew the risk when he signed up for this job. How about your new partner, Detective Deeks. I heard he's LAPD."

"Yes that's right. He joined us for an op and since we were still a man short Hetty recruited him as the LAPD liaison, making the partnership between NCIS and the local police easier. At first I wasn't sure what to think of him but he growing on me and I think he's a good fit for NCIS. He gets on my nerves sometimes but we trust each other."

"That's good to hear. If you ever want to talk my door is always open."

"That's good to know. I think you will fit right in here at NCIS."

"I hope so, I'm glad to be here. Can you send Mr. Deeks up too?"

"I will, have a good night."

"Thank you, you too Kensi."

Zoë worked on her notes of Kensi's talk as she waited for Deeks.

"Hey doc," Deeks spoke as he walked in.

"Please have a seat Mr. Deeks."

"Just call me Deeks. What do you wanna talk about doc?" Deeks asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Just wanted to get to know you guys better. You're with NCIS for a few months now right."

"Yeah. We worked a case together and afterwards Hetty recruited me as LAPD liaison."

"How do you like working here at NCIS?"

"It's great. I'm an undercover cop so I'm not really popular with some of the LAPD cops. I've been doing undercover ops for a while now so I'm good here. Of course there's some difference cus I'm a cop and they are special agents but we work well together. They are teaching me things and I feel like part of the team."

"And working with Kensi?"

"I like working with Kensi, I think we make a great team together. Wait.. did she say something else? I know I can get on her nerves sometimes but we make a good team. Even though I'm a cop Kensi and I really work well together. We trust each other," Deeks startled rambling.

"Relax Deeks, Kensi didn't say anything bad about you. She thinks you two work well together as well."

"Okay, that's good to hear."

"Do you think you'll stay working here?"

"Yeah, I like it here. I fit in better here than with the LAPD. I mean if Hetty will want me I would like to keep working here."

"That's good. I heard something about you shooting your father and that he was abusive. Can you tell me about that?"

"What's there to tell? My dad was a bad man and he abused me and my mom so one day I did what I had to. I took his shotgun and shot him."

"How old where you?"

"I was eleven."

"What happened after that?"

"I didn't have a happy childhood. My mom, I do love her, but she didn't always know how to raise me but I think she did a good job. I mean I turned out okay."

"It's a lot for a child to deal with. Getting abused and watching your mother get abused is something that no child so go through. If you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you."

"Thank you doc. Was that it?"

"Yeah. Have a good night. Are Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale still here?"

"I think they were."

"Good, can you ask Mr. Beale to come here?"

"Of course. Have a good night doc."

A little later Eric stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me Zoë?" Eric asked as he walked in.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you. Get to you know."

"Oh sure. What do you want to know?" Eric asked as he sat down on the couch.

"You graduated MIT before joining NCIS right?"

"Yeah that's right. After completing MIT I did some more courses before applying to NCIS. First I worked out of the DC office but when they opened up the OSP they asked me to join it. I feel at home here in LA. It's close to the beach which is good, cus I love surfing and the weather is better here than I DC. I've got my state of the art ops center here which is awesome, from there I can basically do anything. Me and Nell guide the agents from up there. There's hardly anything I can't do behind a computer. Sometimes these agents give me the most impossible jobs but I always find what they are looking for. I guess they have gotten so used to it that they expect miracles of me," Eric rambled.

"And you like working upstairs or do you prefer to be in the field?"

"Oh god no. I don't want to be out in the field with all the people shooting at me, I'm safe up there behind my computer. It's what I do best. Does Hetty want me out in the field? Did she say that? I'm not ready to be out in the field. I can't."

"Relax Eric, nobody said you should go out into the field."

"Okay good," Eric relaxed.

"And how's it working with Ms. Jones? I heard she recently joined the ops center."

"Yes she did. She hasn't been here long so we're still getting to know each other but I think we make a great team. It's nice to have someone up there with me, it sometimes was a little lonely. And now we can find things faster, with two sets of eyes and hands. Nell's really smart. She's a great addition to them team. I like having her around."

"That's good to hear. If there's anything you need, like insight into a suspect, my door is always open. Also if you ever want to talk to me about something, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Zoë. I'm really glad you joined NCIS. I think you'll fit right in here."

"Thanks Eric, I'm glad to be here. Can you send Ms. Jones in here please?"

"Of course, have a good night Zoë."

"Thanks, you too Eric."

Not soon after Eric left Nell walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me Zoë?"

"Yes, please have a seat. I just want to talk to you, to get to know you better."

"That's fine."

"So, you're here the shortest of them all. Do you like working at NCIS so far?"

"Yeah, it's really great here. They are all a family here and I'm glad to be part of the family here. I like working with Eric. I think we make a great team. Eric and I are still getting to know one another but I think we work pretty well. I was happy when I got the chance to work at this office. This is one of the best NCIS offices out there."

"You're an intelligence analyst right?"

"Yeah that's correct, but I can help Eric with more. I'm also qualified to carry a gun should Hetty ever need a tech out in the field."

"That's good. Nate left me some files on the agents here but he didn't leave a file for you so is there anything I should know about you?"

"Yeah he didn't leave a file because I joined NCIS after Nate left. Well, I am a type A personality with borderline and control issues with man I admired, but I've got it under control. If you don't know me you hardly know it's there."

"That's good to know. If there's ever anything you want to talk about my door is always open."

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will. Have a good night Nell."

"Thanks you too."

Zoë worked up her notes and put them in the files before logging off and walking downstairs.

"How was your first day Ms. Moore?" Hetty called from her office.

Zoë walked to Hetty's office. "It was good, getting settled in nicely. Had a talk with the agents and techs, just to get to know them."

"Did Mr. Callen cooperate with you?"

"Yes he did. He talked to me but I could tell he wanted to be anywhere but in my office."

"Yeah Mr. Callen doesn't like talking to shrinks. Mr. Getz never really got a chance to get Mr. Callen to open up to him. Maybe you have better luck."

"I will definitely try my best."

"That's good to know. I'm glad you're here Ms. Moore."

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here."

"Have a good night Ms. Moore."

"Thanks, you too Hetty."

Zoë left the office, ready to start a new day tomorrow. Hopefully she would earn the trust of the agents and can get Callen to open up to here more.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoë had been with the team for about four months and she was getting settled in nicely. She really liked working on this team. The agents trusted her and liked talked to her, except for Callen of course. She needed a little bit more time with him. He was very stubborn and he didn't want to let anything go when he talked with her but Zoë was determined to get him to open up to her.

..

"The boatshed and not my office. I'm intrigued, Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke as she walked into the boatshed where Callen sat on the sofa.

Hetty took a seat on the chair.

"Left on my sister's grave," Callen said as he showed Hetty the toy soldier.

"Huh. A Prussian hussar. Lead, hand-painted. Older than I am, if I'm not mistaken. Significance?"

"When I was a kid, a man at a beach handed me a toy soldier like that. It brought back the memory."

"A message from someone in your past?" Hetty looked at the screen where a camera feed was playing. "Anyone of interest on the camera you hid in the birdhouse?"

"Two visitors." Callen scrolled back the video and Hetty was shown on the screen.

"Hmm. A walk through the cemetery clears my mind, puts everything into perspective. Second visitor?" Callen scrolled through to the next visitor. "You know him?"

"No. But I almost met him. Once."

"The man you couldn't catch."

"I think he wants to meet with me."

"Dangerous."

"Necessary."

"I can't sanction it."

"I'm not asking you to. But I do have time owed."

"Indeed you do, Mr. Callen. Don't get lead poisoning from this thing," Hetty told her agent. She didn't like it when he went off on his own.

..

The team was up in OPS getting briefed on the new case when Hetty stepped in and told Eric to access a camera.

"Is that Nate?" Zoë questioned.

"Where is that?" Kensi asked.

"Oakville Federal Prison," Eric said.

"I'm sure Nate is more than capable of this," Hetty told Sam.

Hetty told them what Nate had been working on so far.

"I need to be there," Sam told Hetty.

"Is this about taking down a terrorist or about protecting Moe because you feel responsible for him?" Sam just looked at Hetty. "Mr. Beale, please start creating Mr. Hanna's cover. We'll need IDs, prison records. Go back at least ten years."

"Where's Callen?" Sam asked, feeling better if he could do this with his partner.

"Temporarily unavailable."

"Keep him safe, Hetty."

Sam walked off, getting ready for the mission and waiting for his backstop to be ready. Zoë walked after him.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Zoë called and Sam stopped and turned around.

"I have to do this Zoë."

"I know you do. I just wanna make sure your head is on straight before you go in."

"I'm fine Zoë."

"I know you feel like Moe's your responsibility cus of what happened but what Moe does is not on you."

"I have to get him out of this. Moe is not ready for this, he can't handle this."

"Sam…"

"I appreciated you looking out for me but I'm good, I promise. I can handle this."

"Just don't let your feelings towards Moe cloud your judgement on this mission. These guys are dangerous. One wrong move and you could end up dead."

"I know Zoë, I promise I'm good. I can handle this."

"Okay good."

"Find out what's going on with Callen please."

"I will try Sam. You just focus on the mission at hand."

Sam walked off and Zoë went to her office. She pulled out her phone and dialed Callen's number. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

"Hey Callen, it's Zoë. Just wondering if everything's okay with you. Hetty said you were temporarily unavailable. Just wanted to make sure everything's okay. If you need to talk about something just give me a call," Zoë left a message on Callen's voicemail.

..

The team was discussing the case up in OPS, trying to help out Sam as best as they could, when the sliding doors to OPS opened. Everyone wondered who was coming in.

"Nate, hi!" Zoë spoke as she saw it was Nate and went to give him a hug.

"Hi Zoë."

"Nate! Good to see you again," Eric spoke.

"Something wrong?" Hetty asked.

"Maybe," Nate replied and gestured her to come outside with him.

"Ms. Moore, please join us."

Nate talked to them about what was going on in the prison.

"I talked to Sam before he went in," Zoë said. "He said he was good. He can handle this."

They talked some more before Hetty walked off.

"How are you getting settled in here?" Nate asked.

"It's good. I like working here. The agents don't mind coming to talk to me except for Callen."

"Yeah Callen is a complicated one."

"Yeah I tried talking to him but he doesn't really open up."

"I tried for years but I never really got him to open up, maybe you have better luck."

"I'm definitely gonna keep trying."

"That's good."

They managed to get Sam in and tracked Abdul but he ended up killing Moe before Sam could get there.

"How's he?" Zoë asked as she joined Hetty in front of the window to the gym where Sam was punching the hell out of a punching bag.

"He feels like Moe was his responsibility cus of what happened. He thinks it's on him that Moe is dead."

"Moe was like family to him. Sam will go through everything to protect his family and when he can't…"

"Just leave him be for now, talk to him in the morning."

"I will Hetty. Have you heard anything from Callen?"

"No, not yet."

"What's he doing?"

"Looking for answers."

"Anything new pop up?"

"Not sure, too soon to tell. That's what's Mr. Callen is trying to find out."

"I tried calling him but he didn't pick up. He's okay right?"

"I sure he is. Ms. Moore. Mr. Callen can take care of himself."

"Good. Goodnight Hetty."

"Goodnight Ms. Moore."

Zoë walked off and Hetty grabbed her phone. Wondering about her lead agent. It went straight to voicemail.

"Mr. Callen, it's been forty-eight hours. You're missed, please call me."

..

In the morning Zoë was in the office early, hoping to get to talk to Sam before the case started. Luckily when she arrived Sam was already there. He was in the armory cleaning his gun.

"Morning Sam," Zoë said as she walked into the armory.

"Morning Zoë."

"How are you doing Sam?"

"I'm good," Sam spoke, focusing on his gun. He knew what Zoë wanted to talk to him about.

"You sure Sam? With everything that happened…"

"Everything that happened was my fault. I should've protected Moe."

"You can't protect everyone Sam. It's not on you that Moe died. You are not responsible for his actions."

"He wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for me. It was up to me to protect him."

"It's not your fault Sam. What happened to Moe is awful but it's not your fault."

Nell walked into the armory, interrupting the conversation.

"Sorry, but you're needed up in OPS."

"We'll be right there," Sam said and Nell walked off.

"You good Sam?"

"I'm good. Have you heard something of Callen?"

"No not yet, I left him a message but nothing. Hetty said he was working on something personal. Looking for answers, answers from his past I presume."

"Was there anything new then?"

"Not that I know."

…

Sam went on his case as Callen was still MIA.

"Agent Callen," Zoë spoke when Callen walked into OPS a few hours later. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Callen answered, not really wanting to talk right now, wanting to find out who broke into his home.

"Did he take anything?"

"No, he didn't have the chance," Callen spoke as he walked upstairs to OPS and Zoë followed him. "Where are we?"

"No luck with facial or fingerprint identification. This guy's a ghost."

"Where is our phantom at the moment?" Hetty asked.

"He's secured in the boatshed."

"He say anything?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head. "Rewind the interrogation tape, will you, Eric?"

They watched the interrogation tape. The man was speaking but not English.

"It sounds like a Romani dialect to me," Hetty said.

"Yeah, Hetty's right. I hear a strong Balkan influence," Kensi added.

"I can send this to Washington, try to get it translated," Nell offered.

"No need. There's only one guy I know that employs gypsies. He's also the only person who might have known to look for me in that house," Callen said.

"Arkady," Hetty put two and two together.

"Who's Arkady?" Deeks wondered.

"Arkady Kolcheck, former KGB. A friend of Callen's," Sam answered.

"Why would he send someone to come after you if he's your friend?" Nell questioned.

"Good question," Callen replied.

Callen walked off. Taking the phantom to see Arkady.

"How does Callen know Arkady?" Zoë questioned.

"They worked together when Callen was in Russia. He knows about Callen's past and that Alina was his little foster sister. That's how he knows Callen was probably living in that house."

"If he knows that Callen lives there and he's Callen's friend why did he send someone to look for him?"

"I don't know. Callen will find that out."

..

Zoë wanted to talk to Callen about what was going on but every time he was in the office he was busy and gone quickly again, trying to run down the tip from Arkady, hoping to find out some information.

"Agent Callen," Zoë called when Callen was in the office again.

"I don't have time now Zoë, I'm working the case."

"Just come talk to me when the case is over."

"I will," Callen said as he walked out of the office.

Zoë sighed as Callen walked off. It was harder to get him to talk then she thought. She would have to pull him in once the case was over, he wouldn't come on his own.

..

Like Zoë had predicted Callen went straight home after the case. Zoë thought about what to do. She could wait till morning to talk to him but perhaps a case would get in the way and he wouldn't come to her either. Should she go to his place? But that was kinda ambushing him. But he needed to know that she was here for him, that he could talk to her. And he needed to talk to somebody. Zoë looked up Callen's address in the system before packing up her things. Zoë drove to Callen's place, got out of her car, walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Callen sat on his chair in the living room when he heard the knock on the door. Wondering who it was he grabbed his gun and made his way over to the front door. With his gun ready he opened the front door just slightly. He was surprised to see Zoë standing there.

"Hey Callen," Zoë spoke once Callen opened the door.

"Hey Zoë, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but you had walked off already. So I figured I'd come to you."

"I don't need to talk, I'm good."

"You pulled away from your team today. I'd like to know why. I'm here for you."

"I know but I'm good."

"You're not Callen. Can I please come in so we can talk?"

"Yeah come on in," Callen spoke, but only just to be polite. If he didn't talk to her she would probably tell Hetty and then Hetty would order him to talk to her.

"Nice place you got here," Zoë spoke as she looked around the house. "Love what you've done with the place."

"I've got a roof over my head, a place to sleep. What more do I need?"

"Some furniture, a TV, decorations, a bed."

"I don't need all that. I don't sleep that much and I'm not here that often. Most of the time I'm at work."

"Well at least you have a steady place to live now, not moving around from flophouse to motel room."

"Have a seat on the chair. Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

Callen grabbed a stool and sat down across from her.

"Talk to me Callen, what's going on? Did you find something out? You can trust me Callen."

Callen sighed. Zoë wasn't going anywhere until he talked to her. Maybe it would be good for him to talk to her. Callen did trust her. She had proven herself already on the team. She was a good asset. She was different than Nate. Maybe it was good for him, someone new, something who looked at things differently. He didn't like talking to shrinks, but Zoë was very persistent to get him to open up to her. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. He had been alone for so long and he didn't really trust anyone, except for his team. And Zoë was part of that team. In the short time she'd been with the time Callen had found out that Zoë wouldn't stop fishing, no matter how much he tried. She was determined to get him to open up. Would it really be such a bad thing to open up to her? Maybe it would be good to talk about things, deal with them, instead of keeping them locked in.

"Hetty told you what's going on?"

"She told me vaguely. That you were looking for some answers, answers from your past. What did you find out?"

Callen took a deep sigh before he spoke. "You know about my sister's grave right?" Zoë nodded. "Well I went to see it her grave and went to put some fresh flowers on her grave. When I picked them up I noticed a toy soldier lying there. It brought back a memory."

"What kind of memory?"

"I was playing on a beach somewhere, making sand castles when someone handed me a toy soldier."

"Do you know who?"

"No, no idea. All I remember was someone giving it to me."

"How old where you?"

"I was a kid, around four I think. I don't remember much just someone giving it to me. I planted a camera in the birdhouse looking out on the grave, in case someone would come there."

"Someone like your parents?"

"Yeah perhaps," Callen replied as he looked down. He had hoped he would find his parents on that camera. But no luck so far.

"Any visitors stand out?"

"There was one. I couldn't get a good look at him but I recognize him. I almost met him once."

"When?"

"A few months back, after I just found out about my sister. I went to her grave and then I noticed someone taking a picture of me. I tried to catch him but he got away. But I'm pretty sure it's the same man."

"And, did you find out who he was?"

"No, I chased every lead I could think of but nothing. I couldn't find anything. It's like he vanished into thin air. Hetty called me saying it had been forty-hours hours already. I hadn't noticed it was that long already. I figured I could keep searching for days and I still wouldn't find anything. So I decided to come back to work this morning but then that guy broke into my house."

"The guy whom Arkady sent?"

"Yes he did. He wanted to find me. He told me about that guy Singh. And he also found the picture that that guy took of me on the cemetery."

"How did he get that?"

"He told me he got it from someone who was trying to infiltrate his operations. I had Nell run analysis on the picture. She had found a fingerprint on it from some guy, some Eastern-European guy. I went to his address but when I got there he was dead in the chair, murdered. On the table in front of him were a lot of toy soldiers, just like the one that was left on the grave."

"You think he put it there?"

"Perhaps, but why I don't know. I didn't know him and from what Nell told me I had no reason to suspect he would know me. I noticed a tattoo on the inside of his forearm. It brought back another memory. The man who handed me the toy soldier had a tattoo just like that."

"Hmm that's something. You said he was Eastern-European, how would you get that as a kid. I mean you were here in America."

"I don't know that, that's all that I remembered," Callen spoke a bit angrily. "I don't remember anything else. I was hoping I would find some answers but it was another dead end, literally. I had the techs go through the crime scene but so far they haven't found anything so whoever killed him was a pro."

"Could they come after you next?"

"I don't know but it's a possibility, but I can take care of myself and I have the team."

"I know you want answers and that you're disappointed you didn't find them but I'm sure one day you will. There has to be someone out there who can give you the answers you're looking for."

"I've been searching for so long but I haven't found anything, I'm beginning to wonder if there are answers out there."

"I'm sure there are Callen and I'm sure you'll find them. Thank you for talking to me," Zoë spoke with a smile.

Callen smiled back at her. It was actually good to talk about it, it felt good. It was a step, a big step for Callen to open up to Zoë. It surprised him, but he felt at ease with her. It was so different then with Nate. Callen didn't know why but it felt good. This was just a part of the things he never talked about. But it felt good to talk to someone about the things that had happened. He felt like a bit of weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I'll see you again in the morning. Have a good night," Zoë spoke as she got up to leave.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for coming by."

"It's my pleasure Callen."

"Goodnight Zoë."

"Goodnight Callen."

Callen watched as Zoë left, there was just something about her, something that made him want to talk to her. He never had this with Nate. Maybe he should take to her more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life was a bit busy with work and the holidays. Didn't have much time to write.**

* * *

Callen walked into the office bright and early.

"Morning Callen," Zoë spoke as she walked down the stairs.

"Morning Zoë. You're here early."

"Yeah, had some paperwork to do. What about you? You're here early too."

"Yeah I wanted to get a workout in or do we have a case already?" Callen said as he dropped his bag by his desk.

"Nope, not as far as I know. Haven't seen Eric and Nell yet."

"Okay good. See you later."

"Have a good work out."

"Thanks." Callen wanted to walk away but then turned back around. Thanks again for last night. It was good to talk," Callen spoke sincerely.

"You're welcome Callen," Zoë replied with a smile. "My door's always open if you want to talk."

"That's good to know."

Zoë looked at him as Callen walked off. She could see a small change in him after they talked last night. He was a bit more relaxed. Maybe she was getting through to him a little bit.

….

Zoë was grabbing a cup of coffee as the team walked in. Callen and Sam sharing their usual banter and Kensi coming in and turning the conversation around.

"Good morning Hetty," Sam spoke as Hetty walked into the bullpen with a worried look on her face.

"Deeks has been shot," Hetty cut straight to the point.

Upon hearing that Zoë walked into the bullpen, a worried look on her face.

"How is he?" Kensi asked.

"He's in surgery at Pacific beach medical," Hetty answered as Sam stood up from his chair.

Sam immediately wanted to go to the hospital with the others but Hetty stopped him and told Sam that he and Callen should go to the hospital.

"Hetty, Deeks is my second partner to get shot. So I would really like to be there. Look, last time I wasn't there for my partner. He was dead the next time I saw him. So please, okay?" Kensi pleaded with Hetty.

"I think your partner would want you there when he wakes up."

Sam and Callen left. "Keep us posted," Callen said as he walked out of the bullpen.

"Thank you," Kensi said and wanted to walk off.

"Wait Kensi, I'll go with you," Zoë offered and looked at Hetty who nodded.

"Let's go," Kensi replied, eager to see how her partner was doing.

"Deeks is gonna be alright," Zoë spoke as Kensi was driving to the hospital.

"You don't know that. He got shot. Hetty didn't know how bad it was."

"This is not the same as with Dom."

"You weren't even here with Dom so how would you know!" Kensi yelled at her. "I'm sorry. I lost Dom, I failed him. I don't want the same to happen to Deeks."

"What happened to Dom wasn't your fault. I read the reports. It wasn't your fault he was taken."

"It is. I could've trained him better, made sure he knew how to handle himself and avoid being taken. Just like a should've done with Deeks."

"From what I read Dom was a hero. He got taken but he got himself out and then threw himself in front of the shot to protect Sam."

"I should've been the one to protect him, and now he's dead. I don't want to same to happen to Deeks."

"It won't. I'm sure everything will be just fine. We've gotta stay positive until we have all the details."

They were at the hospital pretty soon. They walked into the hospital to see where Deeks was.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Detective Deeks," Kensi told the woman behind the desk as she showed her badge.

"He's up on the surgical floor, I believe he's still in surgery. You can check with them there, it's on the third floor."

"Thank you."

Quickly Kensi and Zoë went upstairs and asked there again where Deeks was. Deeks was still in surgery but Kensi did get his personal effects.

"How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure, he's still in surgery. Please have a seat over there. I'll have the doctor come get you as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Kensi replied and took Deeks' stuff.

"Could you please found out how he's doing?" Kensi asked Zoë. "I mean you're a doctor. Can you ask?"

"I know someone on the surgical floor here, I'll ask around."

"Thanks."

Zoë watched as Kensi walked off. She walked to the hallway and looked out the window, clutching Deeks' stuff in her hands.

Half an hour after they got there Deeks was brought out.

"Kens," Zoë called as they saw Deeks being wheeled out on the bed.

They quickly walked up to Deeks.

"How's he doing?" Kensi quickly asked.

"Two shots. Worst was high in the chest. Luckily, it missed his lung. Second fractured a rib, deflected away from the heart. It was a small-caliber weapon. He's gonna be okay." Kensi let out a relieved breath. "You can talk to him when the anesthetic wears off. Uh, the nurse mentioned there's no next of kin listed. Is there someone you can call?"

Kensi looked at Zoë. They both had no idea. "I don't know."

Kensi and Zoë followed Deeks to him room. They sat around waiting for Deeks to wake up. About an hour later Zoë's phone rang. It was Callen. Zoë stepped out of the room to take the call.

"Hey Callen," Zoë answered the phone.

"How's he doing?"

"He's out of surgery, still out cold but doctor says he's gonna be okay. Anything new there?"

"Same gray Mustang that was at the crime scene was found this morning outside of Deeks' apartment."

"Then it wasn't just a robbery."

"No, Deeks was targeted. Visitation hours are over. You and Kensi are on protection detail now. Sam and I are headed your way."

"Okay, see you soon. Uh Callen, who is Deeks' next of kin?"

"That's a good question. I'll ask Hetty."

"Thanks, see you soon."

Zoë hung up and walked back into the room.

"That was Callen."

"Anything new on the guys who shot Deeks?"

"No, but it wasn't just a robbery. Deeks was targeted, they found a Mustang following him. Nell and Eric are looking to find it now. Sam and Callen are headed this way, we're on protection detail now."

"Who would target Deeks?" Kensi spoke with a sad voice as she looked at Deeks, memories of Dom popping back up again.

"We will find them Kensi and we'll keep Deeks safe. We're here with him, we're not gonna let anything happen to him. He's not another Dom."

Kensi didn't say anything but just kept looking at Deeks.

"I'm gonna go crab some coffee, you want one?"

"Yeah, thanks."

When Zoë came back into the room Deeks was awake.

"Hey Deeks, welcome back."

"Hey doc."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone is sitting on my chest."

"Yeah you have a cracked rib, but doctor said you should be as soon as new soon."

"See fern, can't get rid of me that easily," Deeks tried to laugh but it hurt his ribs.

"Easy there Deeks," Kensi said.

"You guys catch my shooter yet?"

"Working on it."

"And?"

"What makes you think there's an and?"

"You heightened security, you're checking badges. You're obviously expecting unwanted visitors."

"Deeks," Zoë started. They guys who shot your this morning, did you recognize them?"

"Well, it's hard to remember. I didn't walk in on a robbery. Is that what you're telling me."

"Eric and Nell found a gray Mustang following you from your block this morning. Looks like you were targeted."

"Why would somebody target me?"

"Hey, I'm sure we all have a very long list," Kensi said.

"Anything you can remember about this morning, anything strange you noticed?" Zoë asked.

"No, not really. I went for a run, went to the same store I always go to to get some coffee and then there were these two guys. I haven't seen them before."

"You just rest, we'll make sure we'll get these guys."

"And you're safe in here Deeks. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. By the way, is there anyone we can call? Family, girlfriend?" Kensi spoke.

"I'm not dying, am I?"

"No, not yet."

"Next of kin perhaps?"

"Good question."

A little later they heard gunshots coming from outside. Zoë looked through the window. They had a view of the parking lot.

"It's Callen and Sam, they are shooting at two guys…in a gray Mustang."

"Looks like they're coming to finish the job," Kensi said as she felt to make sure her SIG was still in the back of her pants.

Soon the place was crawling with LAPD.

"I'm gonna check outside to see if everything's okay," Zoë said and she walked outside. "Callen, Sam."

"Zoë everything okay?" Callen replied as Zoë walked up to them.

"Yeah, here?"

"The two guys came back to finish the job. Driver's dead."

They went to check on Deeks and made sure there was LAPD back up at the hospital before going back to the office. Zoë went back with them so she could maybe help Eric and Nell. Callen went in undercover with Sam as back up. They others were watching in from OPS.

"Something feels off about this," Zoë spoke. "Something's not right."

"You think it's a trap?" Eric asked.

"Yeah but shouldn't they have come out by now. That's the perfect place for an ambush."

"So they targeted Deeks to get the rest of the team? But why?"

"I don't know, but I'm not liking this. If they wanted to take out Callen this would be a perfect place."

They were interrupted by Kensi calling telling them it was a trap.

"Guys, Kensi says abort mission. It's a trap," Eric told Callen and Sam.

"No, this is not right," Zoë stated. "If Callen and Sam are the target they would've acted by now and why would they come to the hospital to finish the job. They didn't know that Callen and Sam were gonna be there."

"So if Callen and Sam aren't the target and Deeks wasn't… that leaves."

"Kensi!"

Sam and Callen had the same idea and were already on their way to the hospital as Kensi was making her way down to them. Eric called LAPD at the hospital to make sure Kensi was safe. Zoë watched on the screen. The red dot on the screen that were Callen and Sam was coming closer to the hospital rapidly. Hopefully they would still be on time.

They were a little late in fact. Deeks had figured it out too and shot the guys and Kensi shot them as well.

Back at the office after everything was done Kensi was the last one to leave.

"You okay Kens?" Zoë asked on her way out.

"Yeah, I'm good. Rough day."

"It's not your fault okay."

"It kinda feels like it. Deeks was shot because of me. I was the target all along."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known and we'll make sure this doesn't happen again. Sam will make sure Deeks knows that he has to change his routine."

"Yeah, that'll be fun to see."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"Thanks but I'm just gonna go home and crash."

"You sure? Beer's on me."

"Yeah I'm sure. Rain check?"

"Definitely. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Zoë walked off. "Oh Zoë, thanks for today."

"No problem Kens."

…

Hetty walked into the bullpen as the agents were walking on their paperwork the next morning with a worried look on her face.

"What's up Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Has either one of you seen Ms. Moore?"

"No, not since last night. Why?"

"She's not at work and I tried calling her but she's not answering, it goes straight to voicemail. I asked Mr. Beale to locate her cell phone and it's still are her house."

"Maybe she just forget it at home and is on her way here now. Or she's stuck behind an accident," Kensi interjected.

"Maybe, but something doesn't feel right. I've got a weird feeling."

"Want us to drop by her house?" Callen asked.

"Yes please, Mr. Callen."

Callen and Sam left and Sam drove them to Zoë's house.

"You think Hetty's right?" Sam asked.

"She usually is about these things and it's not like Zoë to be late for work."

"You're right about that."

About twenty minutes later they were at Zoë's place. Her car was standing in the driveway. Everything looked normal so far. They walked up to the door.

"Sam," Callen spoke and he grabbed his gun.

Sam saw what Callen saw and grabbed his gun as well. Zoë's door was open and it looked like it had been kicked in. With their guns drawn they walked in. Zoë's place was a mess, everything was tossed. They cleared the entire place but there was no sign of Zoë.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoë was asleep in her bed when she was woken up by a noise coming from her living room. She quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed a vase that was standing on her dresser to defend herself with. Quietly she opened the door of her bedroom. She scanned the hallway but the coast seemed clear. With the vase in hand she carefully walked out of the bedroom down the hallway. She peeked around the corner into the living room but she didn't see anything in the dim light. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. She wanted to scream but whoever had grabbed her quickly put a cloth over her mouth.

The next thing she knew she woke up in a dark room, lying on a matrass on the floor. She tried to think back but she couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered was behind grabbed by someone but she had no idea who. Who had taken her and why? Was it because they were after someone in the team or they wanted information about someone in the team? She stood up from the matrass and looked around the room. She couldn't see any window, she did see a bit of light coming out from underneath the door. She noticed a string of a light hanging on the ceiling. She pulled on the string and a heavily rusted light turned on. She looked around the room but there wasn't much else except for the matrass, no windows or anything. Zoë tried to listen for any voices or any outside noises but she couldn't hear anything. She was still in her pajamas so she didn't have her phone or anything with her. She hoped the team would realize she was taken and they would come and find her.

…

Sam and Callen looked around Zoë place to see if they could find any clues as to who had taken her. Sam found the cloth they had used to subdue Zoë and smelled on it. He walked to the living room where Callen was.

"Chloroform," Sam stated as he held up the cloth. "They knocked her out so they could take her with them."

"Yeah but the question is who and why?"

"She's an operation psychologist. They could want some information out of her."

"Or they could've taken her to lure us out, as bait."

"Either way, we've gotta find her."

Without really much to go on they went back to the office. They had already relayed the message to the office and Eric and Nell were doing their best to look for any sign of who had taken Zoë on the cameras.

"Anything?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked into OPS, Deeks and Kensi were already there.

"We found a camera right across from Zoë's house," Nell said as Eric played the footage on the screen.

They saw a van pull up and two men with hoodies stepped out of the van and made their way up to the door. They forced their way in and a few minutes later they came out with Zoë and they dragged her into the van.

"Any luck on facial reg?" Callen asked.

"Not so far, it's still running but we don't have a lot to go on, they really show their faces clearly to the camera and Kaleidoscope is looking for the van," Eric answered.

"We're back-tracking them to see where the van came from, maybe we can catch a better look of their faces there," Nell added.

Hetty walked into the OPS center. "I've also asked Ms. Jones to look into Ms. Moore's work history, perhaps it has something to do with an old case or patient. Mr. Callen, a word please."

Hetty walked out knowing that her senior agent would follow her. Callen followed Hetty down to her office. Hetty sat down behind her desk and Callen sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"Was there anything off about Ms. Moore last night before she went home? Did she act strange in any way?" Hetty asked her lead agent.

"No, not that I could tell. It had been a hard day for all of us yesterday with Deeks getting shot but other than that I don't think something else was going on with Zoë. Do you think the two are related?"

"I could be but it could also be just a coincidence that Ms. Moore gets taken after Mr. Deeks got shot.

"Deeks was shot so they could get close to Kensi and he was an easy target. We got those guys, I'm sure he wouldn't be that stupid to try it again so soon. And Zoë wasn't even around when all this had started with these guys so how would they know about her."

"You have a point there but if it's someone else how would they know Ms. Moore works here?"

"Maybe they don't, maybe it's not connected to us, maybe it's someone from her past. An angry sailor she didn't seem fit for duty anymore or something, or a suspect from an old case she helped convict. But whatever it is, we have to help her, we have to rescue her."

"We will Mr. Callen, I promise we get her back. Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale are the best, they will find her."

With a nod to Hetty Callen left the office and went back to the bullpen where the other agents already where, anxiously waiting for an update from the wonder twins on where Zoë was.

….

It had been a while since Zoë was taken. She didn't have a watch or a phone so she didn't know what time it exactly was but it seemed like it was already somewhere in the morning. She hoped that the team would find out that she was missing and they were looking for her. Eric and Nell would surely find her, they are the best in their field. She tried to listen for voices but she couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door. Since she had woken up no one had come in here. Where they even here? She had tried to open the door but it was locked. Who the hell had taken her and what did they want with her? Was it connected to Deeks getting shot or was this totally separate? Zoë knew that there were cameras on her street and that Nell and Eric would check those. Hopefully they could catch the perps on there and track them to wherever they brought her. Zoë tried to look for any clues around the room but there was nothing there, concrete walls, a single locked door, a hanging lamp and a matrass. Zoë sat back down on the matrass and starting thinking back to see if she could figure out who these guys where but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the door flew open and two big men stepped in. She looked at them but they didn't look familiar to her. After the two men another man stepped in, he kinda looked like the boss-type. She didn't recognize him either.

"What do you want with me? Please let me go," Zoë pleaded.

"Sorry, not just yet. We have to keep you here a little longer," the boss spoke with a thick accent. Zoë thought it sounded something East-European or something.

"What do you want me with?"

"You have information we want."

"I'm not giving you anything," Zoë spat back and she was rewarded with a slap in the face.

"Oh, you'll talk, I'll make sure of that," the boss spoke with a sick grin on his face.

One of his muscle men dragged a wooden chair inside and Zoë was put on the chair and she was tied to the chair.

"Sit tight, we'll back be later. I'll give you a few moments to consider your thoughts on what you're gonna tell me and just for the record, I'll know when you're lying."

Zoë watched the men leave. She tried to get loose from the chair but the ropes wouldn't budge. What kind of information did they want from her? Information about the others on the team?

..

"I think we may have found Zoë," Eric spoke as he and Nell came down the stairs about two hours after Callen and Sam had returned from Zoë's place and walked into the bullpen. "We managed to track the van from Zoë's house to a street in the downtown fashion district. There are cameras on both sides of the street and neither camera caught the van leaving. Unfortunately there are no cameras in the street itself, " Eric spoke as he showed the footage on the screen in the bullpen.

"We searched through the buildings on this street and there is one old abandoned factory," Nell added. "Our guess is that Zoë is here. All the other buildings in this street are legit businesses."

"Anything about the guys who took her?" Callen asked.

"No, nothing on facial reg so far."

"Alright, keep looking. We're gonna go check out the factory. Gear up guys," Callen spoke to the others.

They walked to the armory to get their stuff.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty called as they walked off. "Bring her back safely."

"Will do Hetty."

They put their vests and thigh holsters on and grabbed their rifles. They took the explorer to the street. The parked the car down the street from the abandoned factory.

"There's the van," Sam stated as he looked at the factory.

"Eric, Nell, anything on the people who took her?" Callen asked over the coms.

"No nothing yet, sorry guys. Can't tell you who you're about to walk in on," Eric answered.

"Alright, thanks."

They exited the car and carefully made their way up to the factory. They stayed low and out of sight.

"Kensi, Deeks, fire escape," Callen said.

"On it," Kensi replied.

….

Zoë was still tied to the chair when the men came back in again.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna tell me?" The boss asked.

"Yes, nothing," Zoë spoke and got a slap to her face.

"Brave woman, but like I said earlier, you are gonna tell me everything I wanna know."

"Never!"

The muscle men started beating on her. Zoë really didn't want to tell them anything but the punches were getting harder and harder and they really hurt. She didn't know how long she would hold on like this. She just hoped that the others would find her soon.

..

"Kensi, Deeks, you in position?" Callen asked over the com.

"In position," Kensi replied.

"Alright, on my count. Three, two, one," Callen counted down and breached.

With their rifles drawn they went into the factory and searched it, hoping to find Zoë here.

..

Blood was coming down Zoë's face from the cut in her eyebrow and bruises were already starting to form on her face. They were about to punch Zoë some more when they heard a noise.

"Check it out," the boss told his muscle.

The two men left the room and went to check out where the noise came from. A little later the sounds of gunfire filled the air. The boss looked back worried.

"Looks like they found me. You should've never taken me."

"I still have you," the boss man spoke and he went to stand behind Zoë with a gun a to her head.

..

Callen and Sam saw the two men coming towards them with their guns drawn.

"Federal agents!" Sam yelled and before the men had a change to raise their weapons Callen and Sam had already shot them.

They walked the way the men came from and found a room where Zoë was. They saw Zoë sitting there, tied to the chair with a man standing behind her with a gun to her head. Sam and Callen kept their rifles pointed at him.

"Stop right there and drop your weapons or I'm gonna but a bullet in her," the boss spoke.

"You drop your weapon and step away from behind her chair or I'm gonna but a bullet in you," Sam responded.

"I swear, if you don't drop your guns right now I will shoot her in the head," he spoke and he pressed the gun harder against Zoë's head, causing her to scream.

"Okay, okay, just take it easy. We'll put them down," Callen said and he and Sam put their rifles down on the floor. Kensi and Deeks had joined them as well and they were hidden behind Callen and Sam and the wall. "Just don't hurt her."

Callen and Sam stood back up again after putting their guns down.

"Oh I will, but not before I hurt you."

He moved his gun towards Callen and Sam. Just as he was about to shoot Kensi came up from behind Callen and shot him. Zoë flinched a bit as the shot went past her into the man's shoulder. Crying out from the pain he dropped his gun. Sam and Callen quickly moved in. Callen kicked the gun away as Sam went to restrain him as Kensi kept her weapon at him. After kicking the gun away Callen moved to Zoë.

"Are you okay Zoë?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Eric, send an ambulance, we found Zoë," Deeks spoke over the coms.

"Is she alright?" Hetty's voice was heard over the coms.

"She's a little banged up but she should be alright," Callen answered.

Callen undid Zoë's restrains and held her as she was about to fall forward.

"It's okay Zoë. The paramedics will be right here to check you out."

A few minutes later the paramedics were there and they loaded Zoë unto the gurney.

"Can I please ride with you?" Callen asked, not wanting to let Zoë out of his sight just yet. As the team leader he felt responsible for what happened.

"Yeah sure."

Callen handed his gear off to Sam and got in the ambulance with Zoë. One paramedic looked after Zoë as the other one drove them to the hospital.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Callen asked

"It doesn't look too bad from the outside but the doctor will look her over completely, perhaps she has internal injuries. But don't worry, she's in good hands."

They were at the hospital pretty soon and they wheeled Zoë into the ER. Callen stayed out of the way so the medical staff could take a look at Zoë. The doctor took some x-rays and did and echo.

"Call the OR, tell them we're coming up," the doctor called.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"She has internal injuries which we have to operate on right away."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. It has been busy and I had a bit of writer's block. Tried to write but not much came out. Hope to do weekly updates now again.**

* * *

Callen watched as they wheeled her off to the OR. Callen followed them and waited in the waiting room at the surgical floor. As he sat waiting there Callen's phone rang.

"Hey Hetty," Callen answered the phone.

"How is Ms. Moore?"

"She's in surgery right about. They took her in about an hour ago. They said she had some internal injuries but she should be okay."

"Okay, please keep me informed."

"I will Hetty. Have the others found out already who the guys were that took Zoë?"

"The two bodyguards are dead and Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye are questioning the boss right now, but so far he's not really talking. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones did found out his name. His name is Yuri Malenko, he's Ukrainian."

"And what did he want with Zoë?"

"It's not quite clear yet but Ms. Moore did spend a few years in Ukraine as a profiler for the navy so perhaps it's from one of her past cases. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones are looking through the case and Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye will get him to talk."

"Okay, please keep me in the loop."

"Will do Mr. Callen, you just make sure Ms. Moore is doing okay."

"Will do Hetty, talk to you later."

Callen hung up the phone and sat there waiting for the doctor to come out. He really hoped Zoë would be okay. She was probably taken because of an old case but as team leader Callen still felt responsible for what happened to Zoë. It was his job to protect everyone on the team, not just the agents but the others as well. He really hoped Zoë would be alright.

It was about two hours later when Zoë's doctor came out into the waiting room. As soon as Callen saw him he stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she doing?" Callen asked.

"She had a few internal injuries, luckily nothing major was hit and we were able to repair all the damage. We also took her for a scan and she has a few cracked ribs but she should be just fine in a few weeks."

Callen let out of deep sigh. "Thank you doctor. Can I please see her?"

"Of course, right this way." Callen followed the doctor to Zoë's room. "She's still out from the surgery but she should wake up soon."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll be back later to check on her," the doctor said and left the room.

Callen walked up to the bed. Zoë lay there on the bed, still unconscious and Callen could already see some bruises starting to form on her face. Callen sat down on the chair next to the bed and just looked at Zoë. Callen really hoped she would be okay. Zoë wasn't an agent so she wasn't trained to handle situation like this. He hoped she would be okay and that they would learn why they had taken Zoë in the first place.

It was about an hour later when Zoë started to wake up. Callen saw her eyes adjusting to the room she was in.

"It's okay Zoë, you're in the hospital. It's okay," Callen told her.

"Callen?" Zoë asked with a confused face.

"Yeah it's me. It's okay. You're in the hospital, you're safe. We got the men who took you. How are you?"

"A bit sore."

"Yeah, you had to have surgery. But don't worry, the doctor fixed you up. You have a few cracked ribs so those have to heal, but you're gonna be alright."

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Of course. I'm sorry you got taken. Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you know the men who took you?"

"No, they didn't look familiar to me. Do you know who they are?"

"Eric and Nell find out that the boss is Yuri Malenko, he's Ukrainian. Does the name ring a bell?"

"No, not really. But I did spend some time in Ukraine, perhaps it's connected to that."

"Yeah Eric and Nell are already looking through your past cases in Ukraine and Sam and Kensi are questioning him."

"What about the other two men?"

"They are dead, we shot them. Don't worry, we're not gonna let Malenko hurt you, we'll make sure of that. You just rest up, I'm gonna just call the others to update them. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Callen stepped out of the room and called Hetty.

"Hello Mr. Callen, how is Ms. Moore doing?" Hetty answered the phone.

"She just woke up, she's still a bit tired and weak but she should be okay."

"That's good to hear."

"Have the others found out something more?"

"Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye finished questioning Malenko. It was related to Ms. Moore's time in Ukraine. Malenko was a person of interest in a case she was working on. They had managed to catch him but he escaped. Ms. Moore managed to get his family out of the country and relocated them in America under new names."

"So he was here to find his family?"

"It looks that way yeah. Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye will personally transport him to prison, he's going away for a long time."

"That's good to hear."

"Take care of Ms. Moore please Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty."

Callen hung up the phone and walked back into the hospital. Callen was pleased to see that Zoë had fallen asleep again.

A few hours later the doctor came into the room to check on Zoë.

"How are you feeling Ms. Moore?"

"I'm feeling okay, just a bit weak and tired and like someone is sitting on my chest."

"Yeah you fractured a few ribs, they will take a couple of weeks to heal. I would like to keep you here for a few more days, just to make sure."

"That's alright. How long will I have to stay at home?"

"About two-three weeks I think, depends on how fast your ribs heal."

"Can my friend stay with me perhaps overnight?"

"Normally I wouldn't allow it but under the circumstances I will allow it for tonight."

"Thank you doctor."

"Just rest up, I'll be back later to check on you."

The doctor left the room.

"You don't mind staying here tonight right? I feel safer with you here," Zoë spoke as she turned to Callen.

"Yeah it's no problem. But you don't have to worry. We caught Malenko and his bodyguards are dead. Malenko is going to prison, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I know but still I would feel better if you stayed here tonight."

"It's no problem Zoë, I'd be happy to stay here. Just try to get some sleep, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Callen."

It was already around 9pm so Zoë tried to get some sleep. Callen momentarily stepped out of the room to update Hetty on Zoë condition.

..

Two days later Zoë was cleared to go back home. She still had to stay home for about three weeks. Callen came to pick her up from the hospital before he had to go to work. Callen dropped her off at her place.

"Thank you for everything Callen."

"No problem, just rest up and feel better. And if there's ever anything I can do for you just let me know okay. You can call me day or night."

"Thanks Callen, but I think I'll be alright. I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you."

Zoë got out of the car and walked into her house. Her ribs still hurt a bit and she still had some bruises but she was feeling better already. Her other injuries had started to heal a bit already, just her fractured ribs were bothering here. She went into the bedroom to change into a pair of sweats.

After work Kensi and Nell dropped by.

"Hey, come on in," Zoë said as she opened the door.

"How are you feeling?" Kensi asked.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore but I'm getting better."

"That's good to hear."

"How's work?"

"It's good. Not really an interesting case today."

They sat there chatting for a while until Kensi and Nell went home. Zoë stayed up for a little longer before going to bed. It wasn't really handy to sleep with her cracked ribs, lying on her side hurt too much so she lay on her back. She was glad to be home again and be out of the hospital bed. She fell asleep soon.

A few hours later Zoë shook up with a scream and sat upright in the bed, the sudden action causing pain in her ribs. She looked around confused and relaxed once she realized she was in her own home. For a moment it was like she was back in that dark room where she was held. It wasn't something she hoped she'd ever have to face again. Realizing that she was safe in her own home she lay back down on the bed but sleep didn't want to come this time. Every time she closed her eyes she was back at that place. She felt really tired but she just couldn't seem to fall asleep without being back in that room again and the fear that she would get taken again. She reached for her cell phone and looked at the time. It was 3am. She opened her contacts list and paused at Callen's name. She just held the phone in her hand for a few moments, contemplating what to do. Sure, Callen would probably be awake because he never slept much, but should she really call him?

..

Callen was in his living room practicing his Russian when his phone rang. First he thought that he was called in for a case but then he saw Zoë's name.

"Hey Zoë, what's up? You okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"Hey Callen, I'm sorry to call you at this hour. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all. What's up?"

"I don't…. I don't know…. I just had this horrible nightmare. It was like I was back in that room again and I now I can't seem to fall asleep again. Every time I close my eyes it seems like I'm back in that room again. I thought that perhaps talking to you would help. I'm sorry to call you."

"It's okay Zoë. I told you, you can call me day and night."

"I just feel so scared and I don't know what to do."

"Would you like me to come over?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary."

"It's no problem at all. I'd be happy to do it."

"I'm fine Callen," Zoë told him but Callen heard in her voice that she wasn't.

"I'll be right there Zoë." Before Zoë had a change to respond Callen had already hung up the phone.

Callen put his shoes and jacket on and got in his car. He still remembered how to drive to Zoë's place after he had dropped her off after she came out of the hospital.

Zoë had pulled a robe and some slippers on and sat on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"It's me Zoë," Callen spoke.

Zoë stood up from the couch and opened the door. "Hey Callen, you really didn't have to come all this way."

"It's no problem at all," Callen replied as he walked in.

Zoë closed the door and with a sigh she sat down on the couch. "I just can't help but shake this feeling. Every time I close my eyes I see them."

"It's only normal to feel this way. You're not the only one who feels this way," Callen replied as he sat down next to Zoë.

"How do you deal with it?"

"It doesn't bother me now anymore but the first time I was taken it did. I was only a junior agent and it was my first solo assignment. I was captured and tortured pretty bad. Once I was safe I still could feel exactly what it was like to be in that room and to be tortured. It took a while for me to deal with it but I can promise you that it does get better."

Once Callen had finished talking Zoë could help but start to laugh a bit. "I'm sorry, this is not a funny story you told but it's…. this is a bit funny. I'm the shrink. I usually tell this to people and now I'm the one it's being told to. I'm usually the one who gives the answers and now I can't even help myself figure this out," Zoë spoke and ended with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"If this was the other way around. If it was me with this problem and I would come to you for help, what would you tell me?"

Zoë took a deep sigh and tried to focus her thoughts. "First I would get the exact cause of the fear and the nightmares and then I would say that it wasn't their fault that they were caught. That they don't have to blame themselves. Then I would say that they have to accept it happened if they are going to deal with it. If they don't accept it then they won't be able to move on from it and that it's hard in the beginning but they eventually learn to deal with it and move on from it. And don't keep it bottled up, talk about what you're feeling."

"See, you know exactly what do it."

"Knowing what to do and actually do it are two different things."

"That's true. But you know where it came from and what to do. I'm positive you can do this."

"Thanks Callen, but at the moment I'm not so sure."

"You will be able to get over this Zoë. I know it's hard right now but it will get better I promise," Callen spoke and he put his arm around Zoë and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Thanks Callen and thanks for coming here."

"It's absolutely no problem."

Sitting there with Callen's arm wrapped around her and her head resting on his shoulder made Zoë feel safe. She was going to deal with this but it would take some time.

"Callen?" Zoë spoke after a while.

"Yeah Zoë?"

"It might be a bit of a weird question but would you mind staying here with me tonight, right now I'd just feel safer with someone here."

"Yeah of course, it's no problem."

"Thanks."

"Just try to get some sleep."

Not having the desire to stand up Zoë stayed there sitting next to Callen and it didn't take her long to fall sleep. Once Callen noticed she had fallen asleep he carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed. Zoë stirred a bit as Callen picked her up but she stayed asleep. Carefully Callen placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He quietly closed the door and lay down on the couch in the living room.

Callen hated that Zoë was going through this right now, she should've never been taken. They hadn't known each other for long but Callen felt at ease with her, more than he ever did with Nate. Someone she made him feel relaxed and willing to share more. He told her more in the short time he had known her than in the long time he had spent with Nate. She was a really good addition to the team and Callen really liked having her on the team.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Callen was already making coffee when Zoë walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Callen spoke when he noticed Zoë walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Zoë replied.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Zoë replied as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Thanks for staying here last night."

"It's no problem at all," Callen said as he put a cup of coffee down in front of Zoë.

"Thanks. Sorry I called you last night, I didn't know who else to call."

"It's absolutely no problem, don't worry about it," Callen replied as he sat down across from her.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry Zoë, you'll get through this and we're all here for you. Just try to take it easy and if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks Callen."

"You're welcome," Callen smiled at Zoë. "Are you gonna be okay today?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you can go to work."

"Just rest up and if you need me just call okay."

"I will, but I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," Callen spoke as he stood up.

"Thanks again for coming here."

"No problem, see you later."

"Tell everyone at work hi for me will you."

"I will. See you."

Callen gave Zoë a reassuring touch on the shoulder before he walked out of the house and went to work.

….

That Saturday afternoon Zoë sat at home on the couch just watching some TV when there was a knock on the door. She stood up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Hey Callen," Zoë spoke surprised.

"Hey Zoë, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing," Callen lied, he wasn't exactly in the neighborhood.

"Thanks Callen, come on in."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Some coffee would be nice."

"One coffee coming up."

Zoë returned with two coffee and sat down next to Callen on the couch while keeping her eye on the TV, she was watching some soccer.

"How was work this week?"

"It was just the usual, nothing really exciting."

"Good." Zoë suddenly yelled at the TV: "Ah kom op, dat was toch geen overtreding, stomme scheids."

Callen looked at Zoë surprised as she yelled at the TV in a language that was unfamiliar to him.

"Uhm… you okay?"

"Huh?" Zoë questioned as she looked back at Callen. "Oh yeah, just can't stand stupid referees. That totally wasn't a foul. He shouldn't have given the others a penalty."

"I didn't know you were so passionate about soccer."

"Oh yes I love football. It's my favorite sport."

"Football? Don't you mean soccer?"

"Right soccer."

"What language was that you were speaking?"

"Oh, that was Dutch."

"Dutch? You speak Dutch?" Callen asked surprised.

"Yep I do. I lived in The Netherlands till I was seventeen."

"Oh wow, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I'm half Dutch on my mother's side. I was born in The Netherlands and moved to America with my dad when my parents split up after I finished high school. My dad is American."

"Ah okay. So you grew up in The Netherlands?"

"Yep I did. My mom still lives in there along with my brother, my sister does live here in LA."

"So you still speak Dutch fluently?"

"Yep I do, I kept it up ever since I moved to the states since I still have family there."

"Ah okay, that's nice. I didn't know you were part Dutch."

"Have you ever been to Holland?"

"No I haven't, not really. Once had a stop at the airport in Amsterdam but that was only for like an hour or so. Is it true they have windmills there?"

Zoë laughed. "Yeah they do have windmills but not so much in use anymore as in the old days. A lot they have now are museums or restaurants or something. Not many are being used like in the old days but they are still a beautiful landmark in Holland."

"Where did you grow up in Holland?"

"In the south of Holland."

"In the small town or in a city."

"In a small town, so it was a bit getting used to when I came to LA first."

"Yeah I bet, LA is pretty busy."

"Yeah for the first few months I was living here I had to get used living in the big city and finding my way around. But I love living here now."

"What made you decide to come to America and not stay in Holland?"

"I had already been here a few times, visiting my dad's family and I just loved this place. I always felt more connected to my American part then to my Dutch part so when my parents split all of us were giving a choice if we wanted to stay in Holland with my mom or go to America with my dad. I always loved it here in America so I decided to move here with my dad. I still miss my Dutch family but I feel at home here in LA. I never once regretted moving here."

"That's nice."

"How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"I just told you were I grew up. Care to tell me more about your foster homes?"

"Not really. There's not much to say anyway. Some were bad others weren't."

"It must've been hard for you to go through some many foster homes and group homes."

"Yeah it wasn't easy, but it is what it is. So you're into soccer huh?" Callen changed the subject.

Zoë looked at him for a second, he was good at changing the subject he didn't want to talk about. "Yeah I love it. I've been a football since I can remember."

"Why do people in Europe call it football? What do you call our football?"

"Because it is football. Ball you play with your foot, so football. It's called American football. Europe's football is more logical than American football. I mean in American football you hardly play the ball with your feet, except for with those free kick thingies."

"Have you ever seen our football?"

"Not really. I don't really understand it."

"Alright, that settles it. I'm gonna take you to a football game, a real football game."

"Okay, I guess."

"How about basketball? Have you ever seen basketball or baseball?"

"Oh yes that I have. I love basketball and I like the occasional game of baseball."

"What's your favorite team?"

"Of basketball or of soccer?"

"Basketball. I don't know that much about soccer."

"The Lakers. I've always been a huge fan of Kobe Bryant. He's just amazing."

"He's a great player yeah."

"A friend of mine works on the staff with The Lakers, I can try to ask her for tickets. If you'd like to go."

"Sure that would be amazing."

"Great, and then I will take you to a real football game as well," Zoë smiled at Callen.

Callen smiled back at Zoë. He had just sorta agreed to go on three dates with Zoë. Callen finished his coffee and got up to leave. "It's good to see you're doing okay. We all miss you at work."

"I'll be back before you know it. Thanks for coming by."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

Zoë showed Callen out and watched as he got in his car. One day she hoped he would fully trust her and tell her the stuff that he was trying to deal with from his past.

…

Three weeks later Zoë was cleared to go back to work. She walked into the office bright and early, the others weren't there yet.

"Good morning Ms. Moore," Zoë heard Hetty call as she was about to walk upstairs.

"Good morning Hetty," Zoë replied as she walked to Hetty's office.

"Good to have you back."

"It's good to back, I was going crazy at home. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Nah not really much. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen finally got the man that killed Moe."

"How's Sam?"

"He's okay. It's closure for him. It really hit him hard when he found out that Moe had been killed."

"Yeah it did. I'm glad he captured the man."

"Me too. I'll let you get back into work."

Zoë walked upstairs and sat behind her desk. There was some paperwork on her desk that she needed to catch up on.

….

Callen saw Hetty go into wardrobe and decided to follow her. He'd been looking for her the entire day.

"You avoiding me?" Callen told her straight up.

"If I wanted to avoid you, Mr. Callen, you wouldn't find me."

"What's going on, Hetty?"

"Oh, many things. Perhaps you should be more specific."

"I have to flinch first, is that it? Fine. I got a nut job running around the city with a dirty bomb. He's already tried to kill us. You haven't weighed in on this."

"I have alerted the NEST teams. And apprised the local authorities of the appropriate emergency protocols."

"Thank you," Callen told her sincerely.

"Is there something else you think I should be doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you've got it covered, Mr. Callen. If I didn't I'd tell you."

"That's good to know."

"Being in charge sucks, Mr. Callen. Everyone looks to you for guidance and answers, even when you have none to give."

"Well, I've never known you to ever be at a loss for words."

"The true test of a commander is when he is as frightened and confused as those who look up to him. In that moment, when you can't find it in yourself you will find it in them. That's leadership."

Callen looked at Hetty as she spoke. She had never spoken to him in this way. Something was definitely up with Hetty, he just couldn't figure out what. Hetty walked off, leaving Callen thinking about what she had just said.

..

Zoë was in her office, trying to think of how to help the team when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Zoë spoke and Hetty stepped in.

"Any new development Hetty?"

"No not much, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones are still looking. I just wanted to talk to you, if you have time."

"Yeah no problem, what's up?"

"How do you like being here at NCIS?"

"I love it, I love working here. Everyone here seems like a family and now I'm part of that family too."

"That's good to know. I hope the agents are threating you right and talking to you."

"Yeah they are, some are more difficult that others though."

"Mr. Callen had a though childhood and he doesn't open up so easily. But I have noticed that Mr. Callen seems more open to you then he ever was towards Mr. Getz."

"Yeah, he does tell me some things but I can tell that there a lot more things he's keeping bottled up."

"Just be patient with Mr. Callen, he'll open up eventually. It doesn't matter how slowly you're going as long as you don't stop."

"I won't give up on trying to get Callen to open up."

"That's good to know." Hetty got up and got ready to leave when she turned around. "Just don't give up on yourself either. You may be here for the agents to open up to you but don't forget yourself in the process."

"I won't Hetty."

..

After they had apprehended the bad guy Callen starting thinking about the things Hetty said to him.

"Yo, you okay?" Sam said when he didn't get Callen's attention immediately.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something Hetty said. I'm worried about her."

"She's worried about you."

"Why would she be worried about me?"

"You can be a worrisome guy. She pulled me aside and wanted to talk about it today."

"Me too," Kensi stated. "But not about you. We had a real heart-to-heart today about the future."

"Me three. She's talking about things changing."

"Guys, she's putting her affairs in order," Callen suddenly realized and they all hurried back to the office.

..

Zoë just walked out of her office when she stumbled upon someone entering OPS, someone she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" Zoë asked.

"I was looking for the OPS center."

"And you are?"

"Lauren Hunter, Hetty's replacement."

"Hetty's replacement? What? What's going on?"

Upon hearing the commotion Nell and Eric came out of OPS.

"Hetty's replacement?" Nell said. "Where's Hetty?"

"I don't know, she just told me to take over from her. She tendered her resignation, effective immediately."

The three of them couldn't believe it. Hetty was gone just like that and now they had a new operations manager.

"Hetty?!" Callen as he walked into the office, followed by the others. "I've been calling you," Callen told Eric as he came out of Hetty's office followed by Nell and Zoë.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you answer my call? Where is she?"

"Miss Lange?" Hunter spoke from the stairs as she walked down. "She's gone. She tendered her resignation effective immediately.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not trusting this woman for a second.

"Lauren Hunter. Her replacement." Callen looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Her replacement?" Deeks questioned.

"Is this a joke?" Kensi added.

"I'm not much of a joker, Agent Blye."

"Nell, get me Director Vance on the phone," Callen told Nell and he was about to walk upstairs.

"That won't be necessary." Callen and Nell stopped and turned back to Hunter. "Director Vance is coming online in OPS to brief you all momentarily." Hunter turned around to face Callen. "Agent Callen, I'd like to have a word with you in my office when you're finished."

Callen looked after her as she walked off. Who the hell was this woman and where was Hetty? They all walked upstairs to be briefed by Director Vance.

"What the hell is going on?" Kensi asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it," Callen replied.

"Did you say something to you Zoë?" Sam wondered.

"No not really. She just came into my office to talk about a few things, how I was doing here and such. It was a bit weird but I didn't think much of it until now."

"She didn't say anything where she was going or anything?" Callen asked a bit angrily.

"No."

They were briefed by Director Vance who was just as shocked as they were and he would be on the next plane. With the help of Director Vance they tried to track Hetty down and to see what she was doing. They figured out it she was working on operation Comescu and that they had Hetty.

"Comescu's people have Hetty," Callen stormed into Hetty's office where Director Vance, Hunter and Nell were after they had gone on a mission to get close to one of the Comescu's.

"Yeah, I heard. We'll find her. I'm putting on team on it," Vance replied.

"You have a team," Callen replied surprised.

"Not in Prague I don't."

Called looked surprised. "How long have you known she's in Prague?"

"Miss Jones just told me."

Callen looked to Nell who nodded. "I need a ticket on the next available flight."

"Not necessary. I'll send a team from the field office in Paris."

"Great. They can pick me up when I land in Prague."

"You're not going to Prague."

"I speak Czech. I speak Romanian. I have contacts in Prague that can help us."

"You are no longer on this case, Agent Callen."

"THEN GIVE ME A REASON. TELL ME WHY? WHAT IS OPERATION COMESCU ABOUT?!"

"It's about you, Agent Callen. Operation Comescu is all about you."

Callen was shocked at these words.

"Operation Comescu is an ongoing investigation into a Romanian crime family. Dream up the worst pain and suffering a man can inflict on another man. Comescu family has done worse. They've done much worse. I don't have to ask if you remember Dobrashin Garasovic, do I?" Of course Callen remembered him. "Garasovic was Romany. Just like the Comescus. He was trying to contact you. He was trying to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"That's what Hetty's trying to find out. That's what she was working on. Operation Comescu is hers and hers alone."

"She found out….?"

"She found out the Comescu family wants you dead, Agent Callen."

Callen was shocked. Why would somebody he didn't even know want him dead.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Some sort of long-running family feud as far as we can tell."

"I don't have any family. They think I do?"

"They probably mistake you for somebody else."

"Probably. Hetty was trying to protect me."

"And that's why you can't go to Prague."

"That is why I HAVE to go to Prague."

"Hetty has resigned her position. She's operating outside of the authority of this agency. We will send a team from Paris. We'll find her. We'll try to bring her back. We'll try to get her the hell out of there. And you will not, YOU WILL NOT be a part of team."

Callen took his badge and gun out and put them on the desk with Sam and Kensi following behind him.

"I would if I could," Deeks said.

"Yes you would Detective."

The others all watched as the agents walked off. Director Vance send Hunter after them.

"What did Hetty found out about the Comescu's?" Zoë asked Vance.

"I don't know. Like I said, operation Comescu was hers and hers alone. She just told me the minimum details."

Director Vance walked off. Nell, Eric and Zoë all went upstairs. Nell and Eric went to OPS as Zoë went to her office, trying to find out if she could find anything about Comescu. Perhaps there was something in Hetty's history or past cases that would suggest what this case was about. Hetty had worked in Romania for some time back when she was with the CIA but nothing about the Comescus. She must know them somehow and know that they wanted Callen dead, but how and why?

Zoë wanted to know how Callen was, this was maybe somehow connected to his past. Maybe he would find something out about his family. Maybe it was true after all. Maybe he was part of the family feud.

…

After a few days the team was back in LA. Zoë walked into the bullpen as the agents walked back into the bullpen.

"How's Hetty doing?" Zoë asked.

"With some rest she should be fine," Sam told her.

Zoë watched as Callen absent mindedly packed his stuff in his bag, ready to go home.

"How's he?" Zoë spoke softly to Sam.

"A lot has happened. Give him some space and then try to get him to talk to you. He needs to talk about this."

"I will." Sam had told Zoë a bit what had happened in Romania.

"See you guys later," Callen spoke as he walked off.

"Callen wait," Zoë spoke as she caught up to him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Zoë," Callen said as he threw his bag into the car.

"You don't have to talk now. Just know that I'm here for you and you can always call me if you wanna talk."

"Thanks Zoë but not right now. A lot has happened. I just need to process this."

"It's okay Callen. I'll be here when you wanna talk."

Zoë gave Callen a smile as he got into his car and drove off. Zoë really hoped that Callen would talk to her about this. It would be good for him to talk about this, he needed to talk about whatever happened in Romania.

…

After a few days of time off they were back at the office. Hunter was still there at the office while Hetty recuperated. They all still didn't trust Hunter completely but they tried to just focus on doing their jobs.

Callen wanted to know what was going on but Hetty wasn't cleared yet to see him, she was still in hospital. He had so many questions for Hetty, he had found out so many things while in Romania and he wondered how much Hetty really knew. She must have known more then she had led on. Zoë watched Callen closely, trying to get him to open up to her but it wasn't working just yet. He wasn't talking to her yet. But Zoë wasn't going to give up. Callen needed to talk to her and it would be good to him if he would just talk about it. But everything that had happened was a really big deal to Callen and he needed to process this. Zoë just hoped he would confide in her, she could help him process this.

That Friday evening after work Zoë decided to stop by Callen's place.

"Hey Callen," Zoë spoke after Callen had opened the door.

"Zoë, hi," Callen spoke surprised he hadn't expected her but he wasn't totally surprised. He knew by know that Zoë wasn't going to give up.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," Callen sighed.

"Thanks."

"I suppose you're here to get me to talk to you."

"I was just coming by to see how you were doing and yes." Callen sighed. "It would be good for you if you talked about it. You can trust me Callen."

"I know I can, it's just… a lot has happened. I don't even have to whole story myself."

"So, talk to me. I can help you."


	8. Chapter 8

Callen rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I discovered a lot in Romania and I don't have the whole story myself yet. I was hoping I could talk to Hetty first."

"She can fill in the blanks for you?"

"Yeah I think. At least that's what I'm hoping. She went there to try and protect me. She was working on Operation Comescu. She must know something more. And giving what I've found out I'd like to know what she knows. I deserve to know."

"What happened in Romania?"

Callen sighed. He knew he should talk to Zoë but he didn't want to just yet. But perhaps it was good for him to talk about this. And he knew he could trust Zoë. Callen gestured for Zoë to sit down on the chair and he grabbed a stool for himself. He clasped his hands together and brought them up to his face, considering what to do and what to tell and how to start. Zoë sat their patiently wondering what was going on in Callen's head and waited for him to talk to her. Callen took a deep breath before speaking, his mind going in all kind of directions now. But he needed to do this, Zoë was right. Talking about this would probably be good for him. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all and there we still a lot of pieces missing. After a few minutes of silence Callen spoke.

"When we arrived at the house in Romania we stopped near the beach to scoop it out a bit first. It immediately looked familiar to me. I walked onto the beach. When I saw the beach I started having flashbacks, like I'd been there before. At first I thought that wasn't possible. As far as I knew I'd never been out of the US as a kid. But that beach seemed so familiar to me. There were still so many things the same as back then. I remember what it looked like back then. You remember the flashback I told you about, the one of the beach where a guy gave me a toy soldier?"

Zoë nodded. "Yeah, that was on that beach?"

"Yeah it was. I remember it so well now. I always thought that it was on a beach here in California. That the sea was the Pacific. But it wasn't, it was there in Romania. I was born in Romania, I grew up there. It's where I'm from. I remember being there on the beach, making a sand castle, when that man walked up to me and gave me that toy soldier. I also remember a woman…. My mother," Callen said and he started tearing up at the memory. "They shot her."

Zoë's heart broke for Callen. Finally he remembered something but it was his mother getting shot. "Who? The Comescus?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but they shot her."

"I'm so sorry Callen," Zoë said as she placed a comforting hand on Callen's knee. "I'm so sorry. I knew you always hoped she was still alive."

"I can't believe I forgot all this."

"It's not your fault Callen. You went through a lot as a kid. Those things can press the memories down and make you think you've forgotten them."

"I'm glad I'm remembering stuff again but I still don't know the whole story. I mean why did Hetty go there. She must have known something more."

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her. If she does know more she probably went there to try and protect you."

"Yeah but why would these people try to kill me and why would they kill my mom?" Callen spoke a bit angrily.

"I don't know. I tried looking into the Comescus but there's not much to go on other than the file Hetty had. It doesn't have a lot of facts just a lot of speculation, well at least the part about you being involved with their family feud. I wish I could help you get some more answers but that's up to Hetty. But at least you remember some things. You remember your mother and where you're from."

"Yeah….. I just wish I knew more about this whole thing. Before Hunter shot Alexa Comescu, Alexa told me she knew me, she knew everything about me."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Yeah it seemed that way and it would explain, well at least a bit, why they would try and kill me. She's dead so now I can't ask her what she knew," Callen spoke that last sentence a bit angrily.

"From what I heard about the op is that if Hunter hadn't shot her Alexa would've shot you and you would be dead."

"Probably yeah."

"So there's that and you will find the answers. I'm sure. It might not be today or tomorrow, but you'll get them."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Thank you for coming by Zoë," Callen spoke sincerely. "You were right. It's good to talk to someone about this."

"I'm always here for you if you wanna talk."

"I know. It's just that I'm not good at talking about these kinds of stuff."

"Yeah I realized," Zoë replied with a smile. "But that doesn't gonna stop me from trying to get you to talk. Cus it's good to talk about stuff rather than keep them bottled up."

"Yeah I guess. I do feel better after we've talked."

"That's good. It just takes some pulling it out of you. I know one day you will get the answers you're looking for Callen. But please don't let it consume you. You have a wonderful life here with people that care about you. Don't dwell too much in the past."

"I'll try."

"I should get going. I'll see you Monday at work. Have a nice weekend."

"Yeah thanks, you too. And thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. My door is always open for you," Zoë replied with a smile and walked back to her car and went home.

Callen looked after her as Zoë walked off. She kinda ambushed him at home but in a way he was glad that she did. She was right, it was good to open up about this and to talk to her. He didn't know what it was but he felt more comfortable with her then he ever had with Nate.

…

A few months went by and Callen still had no more answers then when they left Romania. Hetty refused to tell him why she went to Romania and she still wasn't back at work. According to Hunter there was nothing on the laptop about anything that would link Callen to the Comescus. To make matters worse Callen realized that Hetty had an envelope with his name on it and a note saying that it should only be opened in the event of her dead. Callen wondered what was in there and if it had something to do with his past. He knew Hetty knew more about this but she wasn't telling him just yet.

Callen was up in OPS with Nell when she showed him a picture. The others had already gone home for the day.

"Send it to my phone," Callen spoke and he walked out of the office and went downstairs. When he walked into the office, expecting to find Hunter there, he found Hetty instead.

"Looking for someone, Mr. Callen?" Hetty spoke. "Lange, Henrietta. In case you've forgotten."

"You're back," Callen spoke surprised.

"I feel like I was never gone."

"Where's Agent Hunter?"

"Not looking for me at all, then."

They talked about the new case Hunter was one.

"Does this have anything to do with the Comescu?" Callen asked, since the case was in Europe as well.

"Nothing at all. In this operation, their paths never cross. She never had a dog in that fight anyway. Unlike you and I. You asked me why I went off on my own to face the Comescus. I did it because of your mother."

Callen was taken aback. Hetty knew his mother!

"You knew my mom?" Callen managed to speak past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Sit down. I'll tell you everything I know."

Was Hetty really going to tell him everything she knew and why now after all this time? "Why now?"

"Because you're safe from the Comescus now. And because I can't hold on to these secrets any longer. Please, Mr. Callen," Hetty pleaded.

She could see that he was conflicted about this, wondering if she would actually tell him the truth. Wanting to hear what she had to say Callen sat down with a sigh.

"Where do I begin?"

"What was her name?" Callen asked bluntly.

"Clara. Her name was Clara," Hetty spoke with a smile. "I first met her in Langley, Virginia in nineteen sixty six. Liked her right away. She had been recruited to return to Romania, and I was to be her handler."

Callen leaned forward. "My mother worked for the CIA?" Callen asked surprised. He had been with the CIA but he had never found anything about his mother working there.

Hetty nodded. "And her father before her. You see, Mr. Callen, it's in your blood. Her father, your grandfather, was George Callen. He parachuted into Romania in nineteen forty-four to help King Michael overthrow the fascists who had sided with Hitler. After the war, your grandfather hunted down war criminals, including the Comescu family."

"That's where this all started?"

"Yes. He met and married a Roma girl in nineteen forty-seven. That was when the Comescus sought their revenge. He was murdered. She fled to America with their child."

"My mother."

"Clara. She went back to Romania as a student. That was her cover. For more than a year, everything was fine. But then something happened. She vanished." Callen listened intensely as Hetty talked. "Six years later, she reappeared, desperate to get out of Romania with her children. You and your sister. She contacted me through prearranged channels. At the lasts minute, they ordered me to abort the mission. We'd agreed to meet on the beach."

Callen had flashbacks of his mother being killed on the beach. If Hetty had been there she might still be alive today.

"So now you know why I went back."

Callen tried to process everything he had just heard. Hetty knew so much about him and she never told him!

"All these years!"

"Forgive me." Hetty knew it was wrong of her to keep these secrets from him but she was just trying to protect him, after she had failed protecting his mother, she owed it to herself to protect her son.

Callen looked at her with anger in his eyes. How was he ever going to forgive Hetty for this? She knew he was looking for answers and she had some of them all along! Callen stood up from the chair and walked towards the gym. He needed to let off some steam.

Hetty watched at Callen walked off. She hoped he would eventually forgive. She had an idea how hard this must have been for him. But she tried to protect him but not telling him the truth. Because he probably would've gone after the Comescus once she told him. She needed to protect him. She owed that much to his mother.

Callen changed into his workout clothes and started pounding on the punching bag. Everything that Hetty had told him was playing in front of his mind. She had these answers for so long and she never told him!

After punching for a while Callen wiped the sweat from his face and dragged his feet to the showers. He leaned with his hands against the wall as the warm water fell down on him. The workout and the shower helped to clear his mind a bit but there was one more thing he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life was busy lately. And whenever I had time to write I couldn't, writer's block I guess. I hope to have the chapters up now every week. My shows are on hiatus now so that gives me more time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Callen got in his car and drove to Zoë's house. He pulled up to her house and sat there in his car for a while. He just stared off into the distance, millions of thoughts going through his head. After a few minutes he got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for Zoë to open.

"Callen hi," Zoë spoke surprised when she had opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in for a sec?"

Zoë could see that something was bothering him. Something was bothering him and he came to her to talk about it.

"Yeah sure come in, have a seat."

"Thanks."

Callen walked inside and sat down on the couch, Zoë sat down next to Callen on the couch and just looked at him. Something was clearly going through his mind.

"What's up Callen?" Zoë asked, trying to get the conversation started.

"Hetty is back at the office."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's good I guess. We had a talk."

"About what happened in Romania?" Callen nodded but didn't say anything more. "Did she tell you why she went to Romania?"

"Yeah…."

Zoë could see that this was hard for Callen. Whatever Hetty had told him really had hit him hard. Zoë placed a comforting hand on Callen's knee. "It's okay Callen. You can talk to me about it if you want. I'm assuming that's why you came here."

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know. It's a lot to process what Hetty told me."

"What did she tell you?"

Callen took a deep breath. Zoë gave a reassuring squeeze to his knee to let him know that she was here for him. She just sat there waiting for Callen to start talking, not pressuring him anymore, letting him tell it when he was ready for it. But she was determined to get him to open up, that's why he came here anyways.

After a few minutes of silence Callen started talking.

"Hetty knew my mom."

"Hetty knew your mom?" Zoë replied astonished. "Is that why she went to Romania?"

"Yeah it was." Callen took another deep breath before speaking again. "She knew my mom from back in her days with the CIA. She was my mother's handler."

"Your mother worked for the CIA?"

"Yeah and so did my grandfather. That's when this whole family feud thing started. My grandfather went after one of them and that's when they swore their revenge. He was killed and my grandma fled to America with my mom. When my mom went to work for the CIA she went to Romania. For a while things went fine but they she vanished. Hetty and the agency had lost track of her. Years later she reappeared and contacted Hetty to get her out of Romania as soon as possible with me and my sister. Hetty arranged for the extraction but they ordered her to abort the mission at the last minute. They agreed to meet at the beach…" Callen spoke and Zoë could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"So that memory you have of you and your mother on the beach, that was when you were supposed to get picked up by the CIA?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Did Hetty tell you why they aborted the mission?"

"No she didn't."

"Hetty knew all this and she never told you?! Why?"

"She said she was trying to protect me. I guess cus she failed protecting my mother she wanted to protect me."

"I can't believe Hetty knew all this and never told you. How are you doing after all this?"

Callen rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. It's a lot. I can't believe she kept this from me for so long. She knew I was looking for answers and she had some of them all along. I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Like you said, she was trying to protect you. She probably figured it she would tell you, you would go lone wolf to try to get the Comescus."

"Probably."

"I can understand why Hetty didn't tell you but I can also imagine how it must feel for you. She had some of the answers you were looking for and she never told you."

"Yeah, that's what's bothering me the most. She could've just told me."

"But by not doing so she might've saved your life, cus who knows what would've happened if you went after the Comescus on your own. She lost your mother to them she wasn't about to lose you too."

"Perhaps."

"I know it's a lot for you to take in. But look at it this way. You have the answers now. You're safe from the Comescus. Okay so Hetty kept it from you, but in doing so she probably saved your life."

"I just don't know if I can trust Hetty again."

"I get that you feel betrayed by her at the moment. But look at it from her point of view. She worked together with your mother but failed in protecting her. In her way it was keeping a promise to her to protect her son. But she finally told you. You have some big answers concerning your past now and you remember your mother again."

"I didn't think of it that way."

"I know it hurts that she kept this from you but Hetty was just trying to protect you, that's gotta count for something right."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm glad you came to talk to me."

"Me too, I feel a bit better now."

"My door is always open for you, home or office."

"Thanks Zoë, I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"I should get going," Callen said and he stood up from the couch. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"Anytime Callen. If you feel like talking some more you can always call me."

"Thanks, but I think I'm good." Zoë walked Callen to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zoë." Callen gave Zoë a little smile before walking to his car and driving home.

Zoë watched him leave. She felt bad for him that Hetty had kept this from him but she knew Callen long enough now to know he would've probably went to Romania the second Hetty told him this story. She just hoped he would be alright and he would forgive Hetty.

….

It had been a few weeks since Callen had found out the information about his mother. Callen had put the whole Hetty keeping answers from him behind him. He still talked to Zoë about it occasionally but he was glad he had some answers. Unfortunately Hetty knew nothing about his father so he would just have to wait for that.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Zoë asked Callen as they were getting ready to leave for the weekend. They were the only two there.

"Nah not much, you?"

"Well, I've got two tickets for the Lakers this weekend if you want to go with me. My friend just called me and she had two tickets available for this weekend's match. I know we sorta talked about going a while back and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Sure that sounds like fun. What time does it start?"

"Sunday at 4pm."

"Shall I come pick you up around two thirty then?"

"Sure that's fine."

"Great, looking forward to it."

"Me too."

..

Sunday Callen went to pick up Zoë around two thirty. He couldn't believe he was sorta going on a date with her. Okay it was more like friends but still. But in a way he liked going out with Zoë. He felt so at ease with her and he enjoyed talking with her, he could tell her anything. Callen drove to Zoë's place and knocked on her door.

"Hey Callen," Zoë greeted him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse."

Zoë grabbed her purse and the two of them left for the stadium.

"Who are they playing actually?" Callen asked.

"They are playing the Phoenix Suns."

"Ah okay."

Callen drove them to the stadium and parked the car. He and Zoë walked inside together and went to find their places. They were on the long side of the court, a few rows from the bottom.

"These are great places," Callen stated.

"Yeah my friend had them for some business thing or something but that was cancelled so she called if I wanted to have them."

"Thanks for asking me along."

"No problem."

They enjoyed the match. The Lakers were up from by twenty points at half time.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Would you like some?"

"Yeah, could you bring me back a coke and some popcorn?"

"Sure thing."

Callen went to get some drinks and popcorn. They enjoyed the second half. The Lakers won easily. It was a great match to see. After the match they went to a diner nearby to grab some dinner.

"Thanks for asking me along, I really had a great time," Callen told Zoë.

"Me too."

They chatted while they enjoyed their burgers and fries before Callen dropped Zoë back off at her place.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work," Callen said once he had pulled up to Zoë's place.

"Yeah see you tomorrow, I really had a great time today. Thank you for driving me."

"Me too. No problem."

"See you."

"See you."

….

It was almost time for Christmas. Today was the last day of work before Christmas break.

"So any plans for Christmas break?" Callen asked Zoë as they were wrapping up for the day and ready to go on Christmas break after the Christmas work party.

"I'm gonna spend Christmas with my dad and sister and then after that I'm heading back to Holland to spend New Year's with my mom and brother."

"That sounds nice. But isn't it cold in Holland right now?"

"Yeah it is. That's one thing I do not miss but it's kinda nice too. Just watching the snow fall."

"I bet it is."

"How about you?"

"I'm gonna go spend Christmas at Sam's house not sure about New Year's Eve yet."

"Ah okay. Well enjoy it and I'll see you in the new year."

"Yeah you too. Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays."

Callen and Zoë walked out together before getting in their own cars.

…..

"Good morning Callen," Zoë spoke as she walked into the office after the Christmas break, only Callen was in the bullpen.

"Good morning Zoë, happy new year."

"Thank you, you too."

"How were your holidays?"

"They were great. Had a wonderful Christmas dinner with my dad and my sister and a great New Year's Eve with my mom and brother."

"Oh yeah, how was Holland?"

"It was cold but it was great seeing my mom and brother again."

"Yeah I bet it was."

"How were your holidays?"

"Spend Christmas at Sam which was nice and New Year's Eve I just spend at home, nothing special. And back to work now. Criminals are off from Christmas."

"Yeah probably they will."

Soon everyone else came in as well before Eric whistled them up for a new case. Zoë, Nell and Eric were at home at night while Callen, Sam and Deeks were on a stakeout and backup for Kensi. As they were on the stakeout they suddenly got the agent needs assistance alert from Hetty. Zoë, Nell and Eric quickly went to the office to see what was going on. Hetty's signal was coming from the boatshed. After checking if it was safe the team went in with Callen going through the front door.

"Hetty? You okay?" Callen asked as he carefully walked inside.

"Peachy," Hetty answered without moving from her seat.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"Ask him?"

Callen watched as an older man came from underneath the stairs.

"Special agent G Callen," the man spoke.

"Who are you?"

"The direct approach. You know, that's an interesting tactic unless, of course, you walk directly into a trap."

"Is that what this is?"

"Could be."

"I know you…" Callen spoke.

"Not nearly as well as I know you."

Suddenly Kensi, Deeks and Sam came out with their guns drawn.

"You know them, too?"

"That's great, you brought your entire team with you. Unfortunately, it makes it so much easier to blow you all up."

In a flash Callen took him down and put him on his back on the floor. Sam with his gun drawn was up in his face.

"You twitch. I shoot," Sam said.

"Is that a catch phrase?"

"Who are you?" Callen asked.

"Owen Granger. I'm your new assistant director."

"I told him this was a bad idea," Hetty spoke as she stood up from her chair. "But he's the boss." Hetty left and Granger got up from the floor.

"What the hell was all this about?" Callen asked kinda angrily.

"I wanted to see this team in action," Granger answered.

"You almost saw this team kill you," Sam said.

"That would've been awkward."

"We were in the middle of an operation that could now be blown!" Callen yelled.

"I was listening in. If anything, I probably saved Blye from having to fake more than her identity."

Kensi wanted to say something but Deeks beat her to it.

"I'm sure he means a headache."

"So, operations center briefing in twenty minutes. I'll answer all your question and concerns, " Granger said and turned to leave.

"It's almost four o'clock in the morning," Kensi remarked.

"I must still be on East Coast time. In that case, make it thirty. Give you a chance to grab some coffee. I'm gonna take a nonfat latte with an extra shot."

Granger left leaving a stunned team behind. They weren't sure what to think at the moment. They all didn't like him very much right now. Nevertheless they all went to the office for the briefing. The sun was starting to rise as they were finished with the briefing. They all went downstairs waiting for the op to start. Callen walked into Hetty's office but she didn't say a damn thing. Callen walked upstairs to talk to Zoë. Zoë's door was open so Callen knocked as he walked in.

"Hey Zoë, you got a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Callen closed the door, walked in and sat down on one of the chairs across from Zoë.

"Did you know anything about this?"

"No, nothing. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What do you know about Granger?"

"He's been with NCIS for a while now. He and Hetty know each other from the old days. From what I can tell he's a good agent but I've heard he's not always that nice to deal with."

"Yeah I kinda got that vibe already."

"But Director Vance speaks highly of him so I guess he's good. We'll just have to deal with him I guess. Have you talked to Hetty?"

"Yeah, she didn't say anything at all."

"I'm keep an eye and ear open around here, make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Thanks. You just keep an eye on Nell, she's not in the field every day."

"I will."

….

It was the end of January now. The team was getting ready to leave for the weekend. Callen was the last one left. Zoë came walking down the stairs.

"Goodnight Callen, have a good weekend."

"Thanks Zoë." Zoë turned to leave. "Oh Zoë, do you have plans for next weekend?"

"Uhm not really. Why?"

"Well I managed to score two tickets to the Super bowl next weekend. I promised I would take you to a real football match, so would you like to go with me?"

"Uhm, isn't the Super bowl in Indianapolis or something?"

"Yes it is. The Pats are playing, which is my favorite team. So I managed to get two tickets and I thought it would be perhaps nice to go together."


	10. Chapter 10

Zoë thought about Callen's question. He wasn't just asking her out he was asking her away with him for a weekend. Sure Callen had promised to take her to a American football match but she'd kinda figured it would be here in LA or something close by, not in Indianapolis. She liked spending time with him and they were great friends but were they ready to go away for a weekend together? Wouldn't that get awkward or something?

"I know it's not nearby but I thought it would be fun. And don't worry about the hotel or something, we can book separate rooms or something if you'd prefer," Callen said as he saw Zoë thinking about it.

"Well you do have the tickets already. It would be a shame to let them go to waste. So why not, I'll go with you Callen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Great. I'll book everything."

"You don't need to do that. You've already got the tickets I'll cover the hotels. I insist."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Great. Thanks for asking me along. I'm really looking forward to it. But I don't know that much about American football."

"I will teach you some basic rules."

"Great."

….

The next weekend Callen and Zoë went to Indianapolis. After work they went to the airport. The had a night flight which would leave LAX at just before 11pm. They would arrive in Indianapolis around 6am, local time. Zoë had booked them a nice hotel. After checking in they grabbed a bite to eat at the airport before boarding their plane just after 10.30pm. They found their seats and Callen put their bags in the overhead compartment.

Once they were up in the air it didn't long for Zoë to fall asleep. Callen us usual was still wide awake. Callen managed to doze off after a while as well. He slept for about an half an hour before waking up again. When he woke up he noticed that Zoë had moved in her sleep. Her head was now resting on his shoulder. Callen looked down at Zoë and noticed that she was peacefully asleep. So he just decided to let her sleep like that. He had to admit, in a way it felt nice. Zoë was becoming a really good friend of him. He never thought he would like her this much but he did and he felt at ease with her whenever he talked to her. She was a great listener and had helped him through some stuff this past year. He told her stuff he had never told Nate. He didn't know what it was but he just felt so comfortable talking to her.

Callen managed to sleep some more before they arrived in Indianapolis. They grabbed their bags and exited the airport. They took a cab to the hotel. They were staying in the Sheraton Indianapolis City Centre hotel, right on Monument Circle. The hotel wasn't that far from the football stadium. They were at the hotel just after 7am. They grabbed their bags and went into the hotel, after paying the cab driver. They came into a spacious lobby with some couches and chairs and tables and a computer corner. Up ahead was a dark wooden reception desk. They walked up to the reception desk.

"Good morning, welcome to the Sheraton. How can I help you?" A friendly man behind the desk greeted them.

"Good morning," Zoë spoke. "We have a reservation here under the name Moore."

"Let me just have a look." The man typed some keys on the keyboard. "Ah yes I see it here. You're early so your room is not ready yet. But you can leave the bags here in luggage room and go explore the city until your room is done. It should be done around 1pm."

"Okay, that's fine."

Callen and Zoë brought their bags to the luggage room and went out to get some breakfast. They went out and around the corner was a Starbucks café. They ordered some coffee and breakfast. After breakfast they went to monument circle. They went inside the monument. Afterwards they walked via North Meridian Street towards Washington Street. They took a right onto West Washington Street and followed the street until White River State Park.

"Oh why don't we rent one of those bicycles Callen? They are fun to explore the park," Zoë said once she saw the rental bike stand.

"Sure why not."

Callen had never been on a bike like that but Zoë thought it was a nice idea so he was willing to give it a shot. They rented a surrey bike. Callen got in on the left side and Zoë got in on the right side.

"Now how does this work?" Callen asked.

"You just start peddling with your feet just like on a bike and with the steering wheel you can steer just like in a car," Zoë explained.

"All right, let's do this. Are you ready?"

"Yep I am. You are too?"

"Yep."

For an hour they peddled along the park and the central canal. The central canal was frozen over with people skating on them. It was actually pretty fun to do, although it was a pretty chilly outside. But they had a blanket over them to keep them warm. After the bike tour they went to the NCAA hall of champions museum. After that they went to grab some lunch at Osteria Pronto. Zoë ordered a Caesar salad while Callen took a chicken pesto flatbread sandwich.

"It's really nice to just get away for a weekend," Zoë stated as they were having lunch.

"Yeah it really is. It's nice to just unwind for a while and not worry about catching the bad guys."

"Yeah totally. I'm really glad I decided to come along. I'm really having a great time so far."

"Me too. I hope the match tomorrow will be exciting as well."

"Yeah. What exactly is American football about?"

"Well you have to score points. You can do that by a touchdown."

"Ah yes I've heard of them. That's when the ball hits the ground in the zone right?"

"Yeah in the end zone. If they do that they get six points and they can get an additional two when they shoot the ball through the goal posts."

"Ah okay, so the objective is to get the ball in the end zone?"

"Yes, that's the main objective. But it usually takes a while before they get there. They move yards at a time."

"Ah okay. How long does a game normally take?"

"That depends but four/five hours is normal."

"Four/five hours? They play that long?" Zoë asked astonished.

"No they don't play that long but when the ball isn't in play the clock stops."

"Ah okay."

As they were waiting for their lunch Zoë looked through things they could do here in Indianapolis.

"Oooh there's an escape room nearby. That sounds fun."

"An escape room?"

"Yeah. You get locked in a room and you have to find your way out of it by discovering clues within a period of time."

"And if you don't get out on time?"

"Then they just let you out. But it's fun to try and figure the puzzle out in time. It's really fun to do. I've done it a few times in LA."

"Sure, why not."

"Great. Do you skate?" Zoë asked.

"Like ice skating? Yeah I do. Why?"

"Well I thought we could go skating on the canal. I saw a rental booth when we were cycling. If you'd like."

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

After lunch they went back to the canal and they each rented a pair of ice skates. After pulling them on they stepped onto the ice. To Callen's surprise Zoë was actual pretty good on skates.

"I didn't know you could skate so well," Callen stated.

"Yeah well I grew up in Holland so we skated a lot as kids. We had a park nearby with a big pond where we could skate."

"That's nice."

"Race ya?" Zoë suggested

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah sure. Or are you afraid I'm gonna beat you?" Zoë teased.

"You're on."

"From here to the last street light, okay?"

"Yeah good."

"You ready? On three. One, two, three."

On three Callen and Zoë took off. Callen held in a bit so Zoë could win.

"Haha, beat ya," Zoë spoke as she victoriously threw her arms up.

"Well done."

Zoë skated over to Callen but almost tripped as she reached Callen. Callen managed to catch her in his arms before she tumbled down. They were suddenly very close together with Callen's arms around Zoë. It was a bit awkward.

"Uhm, sorry. Thanks for catching me," Zoë spoke after a second.

"Yeah no problem."

Callen released Zoe and they skated for a little while longer before going to the escape room. They choose the jail break room.

"Now where do we start?" Callen said.

"Just start looking around to see if you can find a clue somewhere or if there's a hatch or something that opens up to another room. And keep watch of the screen. Our time is on there and sometimes a hint pops up."

Callen and Zoë started looking through the room for some clues. They were in an actual jail and they had to find their way out of the cell. With the help of a hint they managed to get out of the cell but now they still needed to get out of the jail. Callen and Zoë were having a lot of fun and they worked great together on finding the clues. The managed to get out of the room with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Not bad for a first try," Callen stated.

"Yeah, not bad at all for a rookie."

It was 5pm in the afternoon now so Callen and Zoë went back to the hotel. They walked up to the reception desk and checked in. They were staying in a Deluxe city view – monument circle view room on one of the top floors. They took the elevator upstairs and Callen opened the door to the room. They came into a hallway with on the right side a closet and on the left side was the bathroom. On the right side of the bathroom was a tub and shower in one. Straight ahead stood a wooden vanity with mirror and on the left side was the toilet. They walked further into the room and came into a spacious room with two queen beds, an armchair with ottoman, a desk with a chair and a dresser with a TV. They had a view of monument circle from their balcony.

"This looks nice," Callen stated. "Do you want the bed by the window?" Callen offered.

"No thanks, I prefer the other bed."

"Alright no problem."

They unpacked their stuff and freshened up a bit for dinner. Zoë had dressed herself in a dark blue dress with on the skirt some pink flowers. She finished the outfit with a dark blue bolero, panty hose and dark blue pumps. Callen looked at her as she emerged from the bathroom. He was speechless. She looked really beautiful in that dress. Zoë caught Callen staring at her.

"Is it not good this dress?" Zoë asked.

Callen shook his head. "Oh no, it's perfect. It looks perfect. The dress looks really beautiful on you."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Callen was dressed in a pair of dress jeans with a light blue and white checkered shirt on it and a dark blue jacket over it.

"Thank you. Shall we go have dinner?"

"We shall."

They went down to Alexander's bar and grill. The had a bar table with two bar stools. As starter Zoë ordered Santa Fe chicken quesadillas while Callen had the angry birds. As main course Callen had the grilled New York steak and Zoë had the classic cheeseburger. Dinner tastes really good, it was really delicious. As dessert Zoë took the crème Brûlée cheesecake while Callen took the classic tiramisu. Callen payed for dinner and they went up to the room. They changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Zoë was fast asleep but Callen was still awake. He didn't want to wake up Zoë so he decided to stay in bed and just do some reading and quietly practicing his languages.

The next day it was game day. Zoë had bought some Pats fan wear she could wear to the game. She dressed herself in a pair of jeans with a red shirt on it and over it she wore a Patriots varsity jacket. She finished the out with a navy colored cap.

"Tada, what do you think?" Zoë said as she came out of the bedroom.

"Look at you, all fan-ed up."

"Yeah if I go I might as well go right, right?"

"Yeah sure."

"Go Pats."

Callen wore a navy blue varsity jackets and a navy colored cap as well.

Towards the end of the afternoon they made their way over to the stadium. They had pretty good seats on row twenty from the bottom. They enjoyed the show that was being performed and some snacks before the game started. Just before the game started Callen and Zoë took a selfie together with the pitch in the background. It was a pretty exciting game to watch but in the end the Pats lost.

"That was actually nice to watch," Zoë stated as they walked back to their hotel.

"Yeah it was. Too bad the Pats lost."

"Yeah too bad. Thanks for asking me along. I really had a great time."

"You're welcome. I had a great time too."

They went back to the hotel and got a few hours of sleep. They needed to be at the airport around 3am.

They woke up around 2am to go to the airport. They had some breakfast at the airport before their flight. When it was about time to board they went towards the gate area. When they looked at the board they saw that their flight had been delayed.

"It says it's at least delayed for an hour," Zoë said.

"Let's hope that's it, otherwise we'll be late at work."


	11. Chapter 11

Callen and Zoë lounged around the airport, hoping their flight would come some. Finally after two and a half hours they could board their flight.

"Hopefully the flight is faster than estimated, otherwise we're gonna be late," Callen said.

"Yeah hopefully."

Before they went up in the air Callen sent a quick text to Sam saying that he and Zoë might be later. After sending that text he knew he would get some questions from his partner about why he and Zoë both were later. Once they were up in the air Zoë managed to get some sleep. Their flight was a little bit faster than anticipated but they were still back in LA too late for work. It was just pas 10am when they landed in LA. They quickly grabbed their bags and went to get the car. They had driven to the airport in Callen's car so Callen drove them back to the office. They were at the office just after 10.30am. Before getting out Zoë turned to Callen.

"Thank you for this weekend, I really had a great time," Zoë told Callen.

"You're welcome. Yeah me too. It was really fun to do. I had a lot of fun. But I'm glad to be back in LA to be honest, the weather in Indianapolis is way colder than here."

"Yeah, I prefer this weather."

"Me too."

"But thank you again, I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome."

They exited the car and went inside. Zoë took the back stairs up as Callen went to the bullpen.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen. The other agents were there as well, they hadn't gotten a case yet.

"Morning," Sam replied. "You're late."

"Yeah, got some traffic on the way back."

"On the way back from where?" Kensi asked.

"Had a weekend training at Pendleton," Callen lied.

"Ah okay."

Not long after Callen arrived Eric whistled them up for a new case. Eric and Nell briefed them on the case and the agents went to work.

"So where were you really?" Sam asked once they were driving in the car. "And what did it have to do with Zoë?"

Callen sighed, he knew he would get these questions from his partner. "It's nothing, just a weekend trip."

"Together with Zoë? I didn't realize you two were a thing."

"We're not a thing. It was just as friends."

"So you took Zoë away on a weekend, just as friends?"

Callen sighed. He never liked it when Sam asked about his personal life. "Okay if you must know, Zoë and I went to Indianapolis to see the Super Bowl."

"Oh so you're taking Zoë to football matches now, I thought that was our thing," Sam spoke, mildly annoyed.

"It's not like that. We got to talking a while back and it turns out she likes soccer and she had never seen a real football match so I told her I would take her to a football match."

"Oh so it was a date huh?" Sam teased Callen.

Callen looked at Sam with an annoyed face and Sam smirked back at Callen. He knew Callen didn't like it when he asked questions like this, but Sam always thought it would be good for Callen to have some sort of relationship.

"It wasn't a date date, we just went as friends. Just like you and me do, but this time it was with Zoë. It's like if I would take Kensi out."

"Okay, if you say so," Sam spoke with a smirk.

"That's all that it was, just two friends enjoying a sports game," Callen spoke, slightly irritated.

"Okay," Sam replied and continued driving.

….

The agents walked up into OPS after Eric had whistled them up for a new case. Hetty was in OPS as well and looked at Nell and Eric once everyone was there.

"Go," Hetty spoke to Nell and Eric.

"Uh, the FBI just released this to all the major new outlets," Eric started and put the video on the big screen.

"Earlier this morning, the FBI apprehended Gavin Knowles, a man, we suspect planned to detonate an explosive device in the city of Los Angeles," the woman on screen spoke. "With his arrest, I'm proud to announce the FBI thwarted an act of terrorism against our great nation.

"The FBI moved in after a bomb detonated in Knowles truck," Eric said.

"And he lived to tell the tale?" Deeks questioned and Eric nodded.

"Apparently, the device started smoking after this car rear-ended him. And Knowles abandoned the vehicle before the explosions," Nell added.

"Well, if it was smoking, it was probably a chemical bomb," Sam said. " And if a fender-bender triggered it, means it was highly unstable."

"Okay, two questions," Callen spoke. "Who is Gavin Knowles, and how does he know how to make third rate chemical bombs?"

"That, I don't know. But what I do know, is that he was a former marine. A medical discharge under honorable conditions after an IED took out most of his squad in Afghanistan," Eric replied.

"And no formal training with explosives?

"Could've taught himself," Kensi stated.

"Give folks a tastes of what life is like across the Afghan border," Deeks added.

"What kind of trouble has Knowles been in since he's been state side?" Sam wanted to know.

"Few scraped with the LAPD, but nothing that would have predicted this," Nell answered.

"If you can predict this! Initial thoughts?" Hetty asked.

"How do we not know about a terrorist plot, right here in LA?" Sam wondered.

"Something about this just doesn't feel right," Callen said.

"Because you smell foul play, Mr. Callen, or because you didn't find Gavin Knowles first?" Hetty said.

"Oooh… and that's why they call her Henrietta the Hammer," Deeks joked.

"Straight up, Mr. Deeks. I just got off the phone with Assistant Director Granger. The man's apoplectic that the FBI got this collar, and not us. After all, Gavin Knowles is a former Marine."

"Granger's apoplectic?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, I heard a vein pop, Mr. Hanna. No joke, I've witnessed this two or three times in the field. I know what to listen for."

"So, what does Granger want us to do? FBI already made the arrest," Kensi spoke.

"Granger wants you to find what you missed. And what the FBI didn't."

"Well, that seem like a great use of our national security resources," Deeks remarked.

"No, guys Granger's right. We should have been all over this," Callen said.

The agents left OPS and went to work. They all drove to the police parking lot where Knowles' car was. The wanted to investigate the car but where stopped by a FBI agent who was not very cooperative. He wouldn't let them question Knowles. Reluctantly he let the agents look over the car. The agents gloved up and looked around.

"When do we get to sit down with Knowles?" Sam questioned as they went to work.

"According to the FBI handbook over there, we don't."

"Well, nobody was hurt, Knowles is behind bars, so that's good," Deeks said.

"Or very bad.. it there's more unstable bombs out there," Callen replied.

"Why do I always have to be the hopeless optimist on this team?"

"Probably because you're the only one that watches musicals," Kensi answered.

"Losing out on our own territory to 'that' guy, no wonder Granger's pissed."

"The evidence so far says Knowles is the guy."

"Well, that's what the evidence says," the heard a familiar voice behind them. They all looked up and to their surprise Nate was standing there.

"Nate?!" Kensi spoke surprised.

"Nate," Sam added.

"The FBI has got this one wrong," Nate spoke and the agents smirked a bit.

They all, including Nate, went back to the office. As they walked into the bullpen Zoë came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Nate," Zoë spoke surprised.

"Hey Zoë," Nate replied and gave Zoë a friendly hug.

"I didn't know you were gonna be in town."

"It was a last minute thing."

"Are you here for work?"

"Yeah, I'm working the case you guys are working right now, I'm part of the FBI task force."

"Ah okay."

"We'll catch up later?"

"Yeah sure, sounds great."

They all went back to work and managed to finish the case. Zoë was wrapping off in her office when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Zoë said and Nate stepped in.

"Hey Zoë."

"Hey Nate. Thank you for your help today."

"Not a problem. From what I hear you have things under control here though," Nate spoke as he sat down across the desk from Zoë.

"Yeah, I like working here. This really is a great unit."

"That it is. How's Callen doing?"

"Hard to read at times, but I feel like I'm getting through to him and he's opening up to me more and more. I can tell it's still not everything but I think he has made some big steps."

"That's good to hear."

"Did Hetty tell you about the trip to Romania?"

"Yes she did but only from her part. What's Callen take on it?"

"It was hard getting through to him that time. He blamed Hetty for keeping this from him. But after a while he could see why she did that and he's glad he finally has some answers now. There's still a lot missing but he has some more answers now. I kinda pressured him to talk about it, he didn't want to talk to me at first."

"Yeah that's Callen," Nate replied with a smile.

"But I got through to him and he talked to me, I could tell that that was good for him. Slowly I'm getting through to him and he comes to talk to me more and more."

"That's good. It's good to hear that there's still someone he can talk to."

"My door is always open for him and for the other agents."

"How are the others doing? Anything special happen?"

"Not that much, but Kensi did find out what really happened to her father."

"Yeah Hetty told me, how was she with that?"

"She closed herself off a bit but she came to talk to me and that was good for her. She's given it a place now."

"That's good."

"How long are you in town for?"

"I was just in town for this case, on to my next assignment."

"And that will be where?"

"No idea yet. We'll see where I land."

"It was good to see you again Nate."

"Likewise."

Zoë and Nate stood up and gave each other a hug.

"Be safe out there," Zoë said.

"I will, you take care of the team."

"I will Nate, you have my word."

….

It was May now. Luckily for Callen Sam hadn't bothered him with more questions about him and Zoë spending some time together outside of work. Callen got more and more comfortable talking to Zoë about personal things. It was good for Callen to talk to Zoë and he really liked hanging out with her, outside of work too. They had become really great friends.

The agents were working in the bullpen when Eric whistled them up for a new case. There had been a murder and they had to get Renko out of the Point Black Gun Shop and Shooting Range. Kensi and Deeks went undercover pretending to be looking for shooting lessons and Callen and Sam would make contact with Renko. Zoë stayed in OPS with Nell and Eric trying to find out any information they could, if Renko's cover had been compromised. Sam walked up to the register and Callen walked around the shop, carefully making his way towards Renko.

"Time to break up with Martha," Callen spoke to Renko without looking him in the eye.

"That's too bad. It was just about to make a dishonest woman out of her."

Renko walked out of the shop and towards his car. Kensi and Deeks were watching him from a safe distance.

"He's clear," Deeks said.

But before Renko could reach his car, Rich, the owner of the shop, stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Where you going, Hal?" Rich questioned.

"Got a burst pipe, Rich. Just got a text. My kitchen's flooding. I should be back in an hour."

"Uh-huh. Pipe can wait. Need to have a word with you. Now."

In a flash Renko and Rich started fighting. The agents rushed to the scene and tried to get Renko out of it. Just as Rich was about to shoot Renko Sam fired a shot and shot Rich.

As there were wrapping up the scene Renko stood there speaking with Kensi.

"Well, I guess I should be thankful to somebody for saving my bacon.

"Oh, yeah? Who might that be, Renko?"

"Hmm, let me see. Callen, Deeks, Sam. Definitely Sam. Think that's about it."

"Really?" Kensi replied with a smile.

"Yeah."

"There's no one else you could possibly think of?"

"There might be somebody, but I can't seem to put my finger…."

Suddenly a shot rang out. Kensi looked up frightened to see where the shooter was coming from and then she looked down on the floor. Renko had been shot in his neck.

They quickly went to the hospital where the team was waiting for an update on Renko. Hetty had joined them too.

"What happened out there?" Hetty asked kinda angrily.

"We're not sure," Callen replied.

"What do you mean, you're not sure? You were there, weren't you, Mr. Callen? Did you secure the facility?"

"We cleared the shop and the range," Deeks said.

"Renko confirmed we had everyone covered," Sam added.

"But you didn't. I mean, obviously there were areas of vulnerability other than the shop and the range," Hetty said.

"Hetty," Callen tried to warn Hetty, this was not their fault.

"I expect to see you all back at OPS, ASAP."

"Not me. Someone should stay with Renko," Kensi spoke.

"Yes, Ms. Blye of course you're right."

They all went back to the office, except for Kensi. The went up to OPS to try and figure this out. Eric, Nell and Zoë were all working hand on identifying what was going on and who shot Renko and what else they could find on the employees of the gun range. They were all up in OPS when Eric got a call. It was a call for Hetty. The others quietly kept discussing the case. When Hetty hung up the phone Callen saw that there was something wrong.

"Hetty?" Callen asked concerned.

"Agent Renko…. Had a cardiac arrest right after surgery. There was nothing they could do for him."

Feeling the tears well up she walked out of OPS. Everyone in OPS couldn't believe what they had just heard. Renko was dead. They put their feelings aside for now and focused on the case. They needed to catch Renko's killer. They continued to work the case and tracked some guys they thought were responsible for Renko's dead to a parking lot. It was a mislead. They were tricked there. Nell managed to track the driver. Suddenly something dawned on Callen as Nell spoke.

"Nell, where was Earl Mayfield shot? Where specifically on his body?" Callen asked.

"Coroner's report states the right mandible."

"The jaw. What about Henderson?"

"Same."

"And Renko?"

"Upper jaw.

"All three shot in the mouth."

This seemed way too familiar to Callen. He remembered this from a past case.

"Guys, our buyer just turned the GPS on his phone back on," Eric suddenly spoke.

"Lucky break," Granger said.

"No. No, he did it on purpose. He wants us to find him," Callen said.

"Who?"

"The Chameleon. It's been him all along," Hetty spoke, putting two and two together as well.

"Where is he, Eric?" Callen asked angrily.

Eric directed them to were the Chameleon was.

"Why would he go through so much trouble? Just to hurt Callen?" Nell questioned.

"He and Callen have history. He promised Callen he would get back at him and hurt the people that he cares about the most," Zoë answered.

"But how did he find out about Renko?"

"That's a good question, Ms. Jones," Hetty spoke.

They watched on the big screen as the agents pulled up to the parking lot. Janvier was standing in the middle of the parking lot with his hands up and a cell phone in his hand. The agents had their guns pointed at him. Suddenly the cell phone started ringing.

"I need to take this," Janvier said.

"Put the phone down now!" Callen yelled.

"You need me to take this, agent Callen."

"Callen! Help me!" Callen heard a woman's voice over the phone.

Janvier turned his head towards the other end of the lot and the agents followed his gaze.

"What is it?" Granger wanted to now.

Eric pulled up the footage and zoomed in on it.

"It can't be," Hetty stated.

"Dear god," Granger added.

"That's Hunter!" Zoë remarked.

Suddenly Janvier disconnected the call and a bomb went off, exploded the car with Hunter in it.

"Oh my god!" Zoë remarked as they saw what happened from OPS.

Janvier had killed Hunter and Renko! After the shooting the agents took Janvier in and took him to the boatshed. Callen was beyond pissed at him. Preferably he would've just put a bullet in Janvier's head after he killed Hunter, but that would be exactly what Janvier would've wanted.

It was part of Janvier's plan all along to get captured. He had a plan of his own set up. But the team made a plan of their own. After they had gotten their asset back and they were about to hand Janvier over Callen pulled his gun out and shot Janvier out of nothing. Callen was arrested and brought to jail. The next morning he was released. Their plan worked as they had anticipated. Callen and Zoë met up at a café.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Zoë asked, as she sat down across from Callen

"As well as can be expected. Did you guys found out anything more?"

"Well, our plan has worked so far, hopefully it continues to do so."

"Are you sure you're okay with all off this?"

"No, but this was the only way. It will work."

"It has to, you're betting a lot on this."

"It's gonna work Zoë, don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"But I do worry about you. It's not nothing you did. If this doesn't work, you could be in serious trouble."

"I've got this Zoë, I've been in worse spots than this. Don't worry."


	12. Chapter 12

"Just be careful okay," Zoë said.

"I will, I promise."

With a nod and a soft smile Zoë stood up from her chair and went back to the office, hoping that everything would be over soon.

Luckily the next day they had managed to solve the case but not after Callen had already been captured by Vasiri.

"Hey Callen, good to have you back," Zoë said as Callen walked back into the office.

"It's good to be back."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a few minor scrapes. I've had worse."

"It's a hell of a thing you did. I'm glad it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah me too. We got Janvier."

"Yeah we did."

"Good to have you back G," Sam joined the conversation.

"Good to be back." The others had gathered around as well. "Beer and burgers on me tonight. Who's in?"

"I'm in," came the response from Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"You coming too Zoë?" Callen asked.

"Please come too Zoë, don't let me be the only woman with these guys," Kensi added.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Zoë replied.

They agreed on a place to meet.

"I'm gonna see you guys there, see if Nell and Eric want to join as well."

Callen went to grab Nell and Eric and everyone went to the diner for burgers and beer. It was good for the team to unwind after the couple of days they had. They had finished their burgers and beer but they were having a lot of fun. They weren't ready to call it a night just yet.

"I know a great karaoke place nearby, with private rooms," Zoë said.

"Sounds great. Lead the way," Deeks said.

The others agreed and they walked to the karaoke bar after paying for dinner. There was still a private room available so they went inside. A hostess showed them to the private room and took their drink order. They wrote each of their names down on a separate piece of paper and shuffled them to see who could go first. Zoë was up first. She looked through the playlist and picked the song Cindy Lauper: Time after time. Callen's turn was a little later and he picked Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen. They each took turns. They were having a lot of fun. As the night went on the songs and singing got worse but they didn't care. Kensi, Zoë and Nell did a song together as well. They picked We are family by Sister Sledge.

"Come on guys, you too," Kensi pleaded with the guys after they were done but they were a little reluctant.

"Come on, it's fun," Zoë said.

Eventually the guys gave in and they picked the song In the navy by Village People.

"Now who is who?" Kensi joked after the guys had finished.

"Hmmm, good question," Zoë replied.

"Sam's the SEAL obviously," Nell stated.

"Yeah, Callen's the cowboy, Deeks is the biker and Eric is the Indian," Kensi spoke.

"Seriously?" Deeks interjected. "I'm the biker?"

"Yeah, you ride a bike, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but…."

"No but, we've voted and you're the biker."

"Alright, now time for duets," Nell said.

"But who will go with who?" Zoë asked.

"We pick a piece of paper and that man or woman is your duet partner. A woman and man must be paired up together so we have one group of three or a woman goes twice."

"I've got a better idea," Sam said. "You six can form pairs and I'll be the judge."

"Sure, sounds fine by me."

"Zoë you're up first. Pick your card."

Zoë shuffled the cards and picked one. She picked Callen.

"Alright, Callen and Zoë you're up. Pick a song."

"You pick one," Callen told Zoë.

"Alright." Zoë looked through the playlist and picked the song from Grease, you're the one that I want.

They really got into the song after a few lines and started playing the scene from the movie a bit. It surprised Callen how much he was at ease singing this song together with Zoë. They stood there together like they had done this before. As they were singing they looked into each other's eyes every now and then and there was something in Zoë's eyes, something that Callen had never seen before. Callen didn't know if it was just Zoë being in character for her song or if it was something else. He felt something within himself as well but he didn't know what it was. Everyone cheered when the song was finished. Next came Kensi and Deeks and after that Nell and Eric.

"Alright, I've counted the scores and the winner is…." Sam spoke and paused for dramatic effect.

"Come on Sam, just tell us," Kensi begged.

"Callen and Zoë."

"Woohoo," Zoë shouted and victoriously threw her arms in the air and the gave Callen a friendly hug.

They stayed there for a little while longer before going home. Zoë was the only one who hadn't drank so much so she brought everyone home. Zoë sat in the driver's seat with Sam in the passenger seat. In the back seat Callen sat behind Zoë with Nell next to him, who sat half on his lap and half on Eric's lap and behind Sam sat Deeks with Kensi half on his lap and half on Eric's lap. Zoë dropped them off one by one. Callen was the last one to be dropped off. He had moved to the front seat.

"Thanks for dropping us off. I really had a great time tonight," Callen spoke once they were in front of his house.

"No problem. Yeah, I was nice to just go out with everyone and not worry about bad guys."

"Yeah it is."

"Well, have a good night and I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah see you Monday."

Callen exited the car and Zoë wanted to pull away from the curb again but her car suddenly died. She tried to start it again but it didn't work.

"Car trouble?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong."

Callen looked at his watch. It was just after 2am.

"Why don't you stay here? It's late now so we'll figure it out in the morning."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No absolutely not."

"Alright then."

Zoë got out of the car and locked it before walking in with Callen.

"I've got a bed in here, you can sleep there," Callen said as he took Zoë to one of the rooms.

"Where are you gonna sleep then?"

"I have a bed roll in the other room."

"A bed roll? Seriously? You don't sleep in a real bed?"

"Nope, don't need it. Anyway," Callen continued, changing the subject. "The bathroom is the first door to the right and my room is one door further should you need me."

"Thanks for letting me crash here."

"No problem. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Zoë closed the door to the room and stripped down to her t-shirt and got in the bed. She fell asleep within minutes. The next morning when she woke up she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet. When she opened the door to the bathroom her eyes were briefly blinded by the bright light. When her eyes had adjusted she saw Callen standing there in front of the sink with nothing but a pair of jeans on. Callen looked at her stunned as she walked in, wearing nothing but her t-shirt and a pair of panties.

"Oh whoops sorry Callen, didn't realize you were in here. I should have knocked first."

"It's okay. Do you need the use the bathroom?"

It was a few seconds before Zoë responded, she was staring at Callen a bit.

"Yeah but it can wait, I'll wait till you're done," Zoë said and with that she walked out of the bathroom back to her room.

She couldn't get the image of Callen out of her head. She just saw him standing there shirtless. He wasn't obviously muscular like Sam but he still looked damn fine. She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. Why was she so effected by this? It was not like she felt something for Callen. They were just friends, right? She had felt something during the karaoke night and now seeing him shirtless she couldn't help but think back to last night when they sung their duet. Was she starting to feel more for Callen than just friendship? She shook off the thoughts and got dressed. She heard the bathroom door open and close so she knew that Callen was done. After using the bathroom she went to the kitchen where Callen was making coffee.

"You want some coffee too?" Callen asked.

"Yeah sure thanks." Callen poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"It's not a problem at all. I hope you slept fine."

"Yeah I slept fine, thank you."

"I already took a look at your car. I jump started it with mine and now it works again."

"Ah great, thank you."

Zoë finished her cup of coffee and went back home.

"I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend," Zoë spoke.

"Thanks. You too."

Callen watched as Zoë walked to her car and drove off. He didn't know exactly what it was but there was something about her that he liked. He just couldn't put his finger on it. She was part of the team but it was different than with Nell and Kensi, how he felt about Zoë. Did he like her as more than just a friend? He shook his head. Even if there was something more it could never work. They worked together and she was a shrink. It could never work between them. He closed the door and went back inside.

…

It was the middle of November and almost time for Thanksgiving. Callen wanted to do something with Thanksgiving, he wanted to ask Zoë over for Thanksgiving. Callen still wasn't sure about what it was that he felt about her but he really liked spending time with her, she was a really good friend, always a listening ear when he needed one. She knew exactly what to say to him whenever he went to her with a problem.

Zoë was up in her office so Callen walked upstairs and knocked on her door, which was open.

"Hey Callen," Zoë spoke as she looked up when Callen knocked on her door. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering. I don't know if you have plans already or not. But I was thinking about doing something for Thanksgiving and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"You're asking me to Thanksgiving dinner?" Zoë answered with a smile.

"Yes, if you don't have plans already and if you'd like to."

"Well actually I was gonna go to my dad's house for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, okay," Callen replied a bit disappointed. "It's okay. I was just wondering," Callen spoke backing out of the room a bit.

"You could come with me, I'm sure my dad doesn't mind if I would bring a friend."

Callen looked at her as Zoë said that. Going with Zoë to Thanksgiving at her dad's house? Meeting her dad and other family?

"If you want," Zoë added after she saw Callen thinking about it.

Callen thought about it. It was just one dinner right? He should be able to do that.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great."

"I'll come pick you up then. Say around six?"

"Yeah sounds fine."

"Great."

"It's a date then….. Well not a date, date…. You know what I mean," Zoë said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

Zoë watched as Callen left her office. Was it okay for her to ask Callen to Thanksgiving dinner with her dad? It was just one dinner right, just a friends.

…

On November 22nd Callen came to pick up Zoë just before six. Zoë opened the door. Callen looked at her as she opened the door. She looked beautiful in her dark blue dress with a layer of lace on it with a flower pattern.

"Hey Callen," Zoë greeted him. He looked very handsome in his dress jeans with a dark blue shirt on it.

"Hey Zoë, you ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse."

Zoë grabbed her purse and followed Callen to the car. Zoë gave Callen the directions on how to drive to her dad's house. It was only about a ten minute drive.

"Just a question," Callen said as they were driving. "What does your dad think you do? Does he know you're with NCIS?"

"He's knows I'm a psychologist within the Navy, he just doesn't know within which part and he doesn't ask. He knows I can't tell him much about my work."

"Ah okay. Does he know what I do?"

"No, I just told him I'm bringing a friend from work. He knows not to ask too many questions about what I do."

"Ah okay, good."

A few minutes later Callen pulled up to the house. Callen and Zoë got out of the car and walked up to the door. Zoë knocked on the door and a little later Zoë's dad, Ben, opened the door.

"Hey Zoë, come on in."

"Hey dad." Callen and Zoë stepped inside. "Dad, this is my friend from work…," Zoë wasn't sure how she should call Callen.

"Greg, nice to meet you," Callen said and shook Ben's hand.

"Nice to meet you Greg. Come on, let's go eat."

Zoë introduced Callen to her sister Fay as well and they sat down to eat. It was a really lovely evening. Callen was having a lot of fun. It was nice to spend Thanksgiving with a family. Sure he had spent some with Sam as well but it was nice. Zoë had a very loving family. Callen felt quite at ease with Zoë's family. Zoë and Fay cleared the table after they were done and put everything away in the kitchen.

"So Greg huh? He's kinda cute," Fay teased her sister.

"We're just friends. That's all."

"You sure? I could see the way he looks at you and you have that same look."

"I do not. We're just friends that all."

"Alright, whatever you say sis," Fay teased.

Zoë teasingly hit her with the towel to get her to stop. They stayed in the living room for a while just chatting before going home. Callen dropped Zoë off at her place.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a really great time," Callen spoke.

"Thank you for coming with me. I had a great time too."

"You're welcome. I'll see you Monday at work."

"Yeah see you then." Zoë wanted to exit the car put turned back. "Oh yeah, before I forget. We already went to an American football match together. I was wondering if you'd like to come see a real football match with me. I was thinking about doing that over the Christmas break."

"Is not everything down for Christmas and New Year's then?" Callen questioned.

"Nope, not England. A friend of mine has tickets but he can't go this match. So he was wondering if I wanted to go. I was planning to go to Holland anyways for New Year's."

"A football match in England?"

"Yeah and if you want New Year's eve in Holland.


	13. Chapter 13

Callen thought about it. They already went to Indianapolis together for the super bowl so why not go to a soccer match in England as well. But going to Holland with her probably meant meeting her mom, he didn't know if he was ready for that. Sure they were great friends, maybe starting to be something more but meeting her mom would be a huge step, although he had already met her dad. But on the other hand it would be nice to see where Zoë grew up.

Zoë watched Callen waiting for an answer. She could see him going over everything in his head.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice. You could just go with me to the match not spend new year's in Holland," Zoë said.

"No, it's fine. I would love to go."

"Great. I was thinking about leaving after Christmas if that's alright with you."

"Yeah sure, that's perfect."

"Great. I'll see you Monday."

Zoë exited the car and went inside her place.

….

On December twenty-seven they left for Holland. Luckily Callen was back on time. They had been stuck on an aircraft carrier during Christmas after finishing a case. Their flight didn't leave until the evening. They dropped their baggage off at the check-in desk and waited till they could board their flight. Their flight left around 8.30pm. It would a ten hour flight to London and then a two hour layover before their flight to Amsterdam would leave.

"So what are we gonna do in Holland? Are we gonna go straight to your family?" Callen asked once they were up in the air.

"I've planned some things, if that's okay with you. I wanted to show you the country."

"Sure that's fine by me."

"Great."

They relaxed on the plane and tried to get some sleep. The next day they were in London around 3pm, local time. They checked in for their flight to Amsterdam and they could board right away. It was just after 7pm, local time, when they landed in Amsterdam. They grabbed their bags from baggage claim and exited the airport. Zoë picked up the car she had rented for them.

"Brrr, it's so cold here," Callen stated as they walked outside.

"Yeah, it's winter here and the winters here are a lot colder than the LA winters. I hoped you packed warm enough."

"Oh yes I did, just like you told me. But I didn't think it would be this cold."

"Come on, let's get in the car and I'll put on the heater."

"So where to?" Callen asked after he had loaded the bags in the trunk and they had gotten in the car.

Zoë sat behind the wheel and Callen in the passenger seat.

"To our first hotel. It's about thirty minutes from here. It's close to our first stop which we will go see tomorrow."

Zoë left the parking lot and drove south on the A4 towards The Hague. About thirty minutes later they arrived at their bed and breakfast in Scheveningen. They had a simple room with two separate beds and a bathroom. They unpacked some of their stuff and went for a bite to eat before going to bed.

"So where are we going today?" Callen asked as they were having breakfast the next day.

"We're going to Madurodam. It's Holland in miniature. So you'll see all the sights of Holland in small in one place."

"That's nice."

After breakfast Zoë drove them to Madurodam. She parked the car and they went to get a ticket. They walked through the park and saw a lot of things. They saw the Dutch trains, Schiphol airport and they could make their own wind energy.

"A cheese market?" Callen asked as they walked past and exhibit.

"Yep. Cheese is very popular in Holland. A few cities have their own cheese market," Zoë explained.

"Why do they carry them around like this? Isn't it easier to put them in a car or something?"

"It's tradition from back in the old days to carry them in these kind of slings."

Next to the exhibit was a cheese scale, you could see for yourself how much cheese you could carry. Zoë managed to lift up four cheeses and Callen lifted up seven. They walked further and came across flowers, Amsterdam, carnival, a lot of old historical buildings of Holland, the Dutch palaces, "Het binnenhof" which is where the Dutch ministry is housed and of course the harbor. The harbor in Rotterdam is one of the biggest of Europe. They walked around the park for about three hours. They had some lunch before continuing their journey.

"That was really nice to see. It's amazing how they can make that so small," Callen stated as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah it is. And it are exact replicas. It looks like that in real life as well."

"Where to next?" Callen asked as they got back into the car.

"To Rotterdam. Where just gonna drive through there on our way further south. There are a few things there I wanna show you."

Zoë drove back to the freeway and got on the A13 towards Rotterdam. The A13 turned into the Stadhoudersweg when they were in Rotterdam. They followed this street and took a right onto Schiekade. On the roundabout she took the third arm onto Pompenburg and then took a right onto Goudesingel. She took another right onto Mariniërsweg. They had to stop at the street light before turning right onto Blaak.

"Look to your right Callen. Up on the overpass."

"Are those houses?" Callen asked as he turned his head to the side to get a good look at them.

"Yep, they are the cube houses."

"It looks so weird. People actually live in these houses?"

"Yeah I know. Yep they do. It's not exactly like this on the inside."

When the light turned green Zoë took a left onto Blaak. Callen looked at the houses. They looked so weird. Zoë continued driving and followed the street and took a left onto G.J. de Jonghweg. She continued driving and parked the car along the side near the water.

"Where are we going?" Callen asked.

"Look up there," Zoë pointed to her left. Callen looked up the massive tower. "That's the Euromast. If was planning on going up there if you like."

"Sure that's fine."

They went up to the viewing platform and looked out over Rotterdam.

"How about we take a selfie?" Zoë suggested.

"Sure."

Callen and Zoë posed with the city of Rotterdam in the background. They stayed up there for a while before going back down. They got back in their car and Zoë continued driving. She drove them back the way they came for a bit and took a right onto Westzeedijk and took another right onto Erasmusbrug.

"This is one of the most famous bridges of Holland, it's the Erasmusbrug."

Zoë crossed the bridge and took a left onto Wilhelminakade and a right onto Laan op zuid and followed the street.

"Is that a soccer stadium?" Callen asked.

"Ugh… yes," Zoë spoke a bit disgusted.

"I take it this is not your favorite team?"

"Nope, not at all. It are the biggest rivals of my team. Feyenoord play here. I'm an Ajax fan. They play in Amsterdam. We'll drive past there on our way back to the airport before we fly to Liverpool."

Zoë drove past the stadium and took a right onto John F. Kennedyweg and got on the left ramp towards the freeway, the A16. She followed the road and took the ramp onto the A15.

"You know, I'm looking at this signs with the city names on it but I have no idea how to pronounce them. They sound so weird when I try to pronounce them," Callen stated.

"Haha yeah, that's Dutch. Dutch is a very complicated language. It's very difficult to spoke for foreigners."

Zoë continued on the road until the exit towards the A27. Next she took the exit towards the A59. She got off the freeway at exit thirty-seven towards Waalwijk and Tilburg. She followed the road till Kaatsheuvel and took a right here towards the Efteling. She took a left onto Horst and another left up to the hotel.

"What's this? The Eeftealing?" Callen tried to pronounce it correctly.

Zoë could help but smile a bit as Callen tried to pronounce it. "It's called Efteling, you say it like ef-tuh-ling."

"Ah okay and what it is?"

"It's an amusement park. It's a bit like Disneyland but then with fairy tales. You have different rides and such. It thought it would be fun to do. I used to love coming here as a kid, but it wasn't near as big as it's now."

"Yeah sure it's fine. I would love to see where you grew up and what you did as a kid."

Zoë parked the car and they grabbed their luggage before going into the hotel.

"Good evening, welcome to the Efteling hotel. Which language do you speak?" A friendly hostess greeted them at the desk.

"Nederlands is prima.[Dutch is fine.]"

"Goede avond, u heeft een reservering bij ons? [Good evening, you have a reservation with us?]"

"Ja, onder de naam Foster. [Yes, in the name of Foster]."

The woman typed something on her computer. "Ah ja, ik zie het hier. In de comfortkamer.[Ah yes, i see here. In the comfort room.]"

"Ja, dat klopt. [Yes that's correct.]"

The woman explained where the room was and how they could get to the park. Two tickets for the park where included in their stay. With the keys and the stuff in hand they took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Zoë opened the door to the room. They had a room with two separate beds, a desk with chair, a sitting area and a bathroom with tub and shower in one. Everything in the room was with blue accents. They put their stuff away and freshened up a bit before going down to have dinner. They went down to restaurant "De hoffelijke Heraut".

"Goede avond[good evening]," a waiter greeted them as they walked in.

"Goede avond. Een tafel voor twee aub.[Good evening. A table for two please.]"

"Tuurlijk, volgt u mij.[Of course, follow me please.]" The waiter took them to a table and gave them a menu card. "Wilt u iets te drinken? [Would you like something to drink?]"

"Een fles Merlot, aub. [A bottle of Merlot please.]"

"Komt eraan.[Coming right up.]"

They looked over the menu card. The first page was in Dutch which Callen didn't understand, luckily there was also a page in English.

"What would you recommend?" Callen asked Zoë.

"The tomato soup looks nice or the turkey salad."

A little later the waiter returned with their wine. "Heeft u een keuze kunnen maken?[Can I take your order?]"

"Voor mij de kalkoen salade en de varkenshaas.[For me the turkey salad and the pork tenderloin,]" Zoë answered.

"En voor u meneer? [And for you sir?]" The waiter asked, turning to Callen.

"The tomaaten soap," Callen tried to speak in Dutch. "And Rundarburger."

The waiter looked a bit surprised at Callen but he got the order.

"That was actually not bad," Zoë told Callen once they waiter had left. "No bad for a first try at Dutch."

"Thanks. I speak a lot of languages but this looks completely weird to me."

"Yeah Dutch is pretty weird. Dutch language has a lot of weird sounds no other language has."

"So what I ordered, how would you pronounce it?"

"Too-maa-tun suoep," Zoë spoke. "And Run-dur-bur-gur."

Callen tried to do it just as Zoë did and it sounded a bit better.

"Not bad. The oe like in soep[soup] is the one of most difficult sounds in Dutch, no other language has this."

They enjoyed their dinner and they ordered some dessert. Callen and Zoë both had the cheesecake. After paying for dinner they went up to their room. They lounged around for a bit before going to sleep. Next day after breakfast Callen and Zoë left for the park. It was about a five minute walk to the park. There was a special entrance for guests of the hotel. They showed their tickets at the booth and walked into the park. They came into the park at the back. Zoë had the map of the park. It was winter so not all the rides where open and it was pretty cold outside. They had dressed themselves in a winter coat with a hat and gloves. The park was decorated for Christmas.

"So where to first?" Callen asked.

"Over here, this is one of the most popular rides. It's been around for a really long time."

They went over to the ride and Callen read Carnival Festival on the building. They went inside and stood in line before they could board the ride. They had their own cart as they road across the ride. They were funny figurines showing stuff from all around the world.

"Ooh this music is so annoying, it will be stuck in my head for the rest of the day," Callen stated.

"Haha yep, it's always been like this."

 **A/N: for those who don't know it look it up on youtube.**

"Oh we've gotta pose for the picture. Around the corner is a photo-up."

Callen placed his arm around Zoë's shoulder and they smiled as their picture was taken. After the ride was over they bought the picture. They went next door to the Vogelrock[Birdrock]. This was an indoor dark rollercoaster. It went pretty fast and it was pitch black inside.

"Look they have magic teapots," Callen said as they exited the Vogelrock.

"Ugh, I never went in those things, they make me sick. But you can go in if you'd like."

"Nah, it's okay."

They walked towards "Het Land van Laaf" where they got on board the monorail. This was a cart which they had to move by themselves with two peddles like on a bike. They took a selfie on the ride. After the ride they walked through the rest of the part and saw "De Laven" 'living their lives'.

They walked further and came across Villa Volta. They stood in line and went inside. First they got a bit of a story from "De bokkenrijders"[The goat riders]. After that they went inside the ride. There were two rows of benches across from each other. When the ride started it looked like they spun upside down, but in fact it was the room that turned around the benches. After the Villa Volta they went to the Droomvlucht[flight of dreams]. This was an indoor hanging roller coaster that took you through an elf enchanted land.

"It's beautiful how they can make something like that," Callen remarked as they exited the ride.

"Yeah it is. This is one of the most popular rides."

They went to "Ravelijn" after to watch a show. It was a show set in medieval like times with people on horses. After the show they sat down at Restaurant "T Poffertje" for some lunch.

"Hmm what's good?" Callen asked Zoë.

"Oh you should definitely try this. It's typical Dutch."

Zoë put a portion of fries on their trays and a "frikandel".

"What is it?"

"It's a frikandel, it's a snack."

Callen paid for the food and they found a spot to sit. Callen took a bite of the frikandel.

"And what do you think?" Zoë asked.

"It's actually pretty good. What is it?"

"It's made from pork and horse."

"It's not bad."

After lunch they walked on and went into Het sprookjesbos[fairytale land]. A lot of the fairy tales were there, Tom Thumb, the Chinese nightingale, the fakir, Cinderella, Snow white, Hansel and Gretel, sleeping beauty, the little mermaid, Pinocchio and little red riding hood. There were also some Dutch fairy tales that Callen didn't know.

They also went inside the Indian water lilies. It was a show within het sprookjesbos.( **A/N: for those wondering you can find it on youtube.)**

They exited het sprookjesbos and walked on. They went inside the Pandadroom. This was an indoor 3D movie. It was a movie with special effects where you could feel some of the things that happened on the screen.

They went to Fata Morgana next. This was a boat ride take took them through Egyptian/Arabic like settings. Next they went in the bob, which was a sort of bobsledding. Sometimes it was closed during the winter but it was open today. They stood in line and waited till it was their turn. The next ride they came buy was closed for the winter.

"What's that ride?" Callen asked.

"It's called the Piranha, it's a water ride so it's closed during the winter."

"Yeah too cold to get wet now."

They continued walking towards the next ride.

"Is there a ride on this lake too?"

"Yeah, the gondoletta but it's closed for the winter as well."

The next ride they went in was "De Vliegende Hollander"[The flying Dutchman]"

"Is that like the ship from Pirates Of The Caribbean?" Callen asked as they stood in line.

"Yes it is."

This was a water ride as well but it was open today. It was a thrilling ride and luckily they didn't get too wet. They went to the next roller coaster afterwards, "Joris en de draak.[Joris and the dragon.]" It was a roller coaster with two lanes and the carts 'raced' each other. Callen and Zoë got onboard the blue track. They went very fast over the wooden roller coaster and they 'won'. After this roller coaster they went to the Python, which was another roller coaster but with loops in it.

At the game Gallery Callen played a game of "Muiterij[Mutiny]". This was a game with a shotgun where you had to hit targets.

"Have you ever used a shotgun before?" Zoë asked.

"A few times," Callen answered.

Like a pro Callen shot all the target.

"Why don't you try," Callen told Zoë.

"I've never shot a gun before."

"I'll teach you."

Callen put another Euro in the machine and gave the gun to Zoë.

"You're right handed right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay. Then hold your right hand on the rigger and with your left support the barrel."

Zoë did exactly as Callen told her.

"Almost perfect." Callen touched her hand to move it to the right place. Callen went to stand behind Zoë so he could guide her. "Now put the end against your shoulder." Zoë put the gun against her shoulder.

Callen stood behind her with his hands on her hips to put her in the right stance and together they lined up the shot.

"Now focus on the shot and when you have it in your sight pull the trigger." Zoë focused and pulled the trigger. The shot went just wide. "Not bad for a first time."

They shot nine more times. Zoë managed to hit four targets.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Callen remarked.

"I'll leave the shooting to you and the others."

Callen thought back to that moment just now. It was a bit strange to stand so close to Zoë. He was just teaching her, like he had done more times. But this felt different. He didn't know exactly what it was but it felt different.

Callen also did a game of basketball where he won a stuffed dolphin for Zoë.

They walked further and got on board the "Halve maen" which was a rocking ship. They sat in the top row. After the ride they walked towards the exit. They exited the park and went back to the hotel. They went up to the room and freshened up a bit. Zoë just walked out of the bathroom when Callen walked up to it and they almost bumped against each other.

"Oh, sorry," Callen spoke apologetic.

"It's okay," Zoë replied as they looked into each other eyes.

Neither one of them moved as they looked into each other eyes. Callen thought back to the moment they had earlier in the park and the other times he spend with Zoë. There was definitely something between them, but Callen didn't know what it was. Was he falling for Zoë? As Callen looked in Zoë eyes he could see her having the same kind of thoughts, or so he figured.

Zoë could help but look into Callen's eyes. For the first time she noticed just now blue his eyes actually where. It was like they were even bluer than before. There was just something about Callen. She felt it whenever she was around him and she sorta felt that he had felt that too


	14. Chapter 14

"We should finish packing," Zoë spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah we should," Callen replied, still unable remove his eyes from Zoë. After a few more seconds Callen eventually stepped aside to let Zoë passed.

Zoë finished packing up as Callen went into the bathroom. Callen finished packing as well and they went downstairs with their luggage. They checked out of the hotel and went to the car.

"So whereto now?" Callen asked after had gotten the luggage into the car.

"To my mom's house," Zoë answered.

They got into the car and Zoë drove them to a town nearby. It was just before 6 when they arrived. They drove through the neighborhood and Zoë stopped the car in front of a quaint little light-colored stone bungalow with a low hedge in the front yard. There was a driveway and a few plants and small trees stood in the front yard. Callen looked at the house as Zoë stopped the car.

"Is this where you grew up?" Callen asked.

"No, it's not. My mom moved here a few years back. I grew up a few blocks from here. I can show it to you tomorrow when I take you for a tour of the town."

"Sure, that's perfect."

They grabbed their luggage from the car and walked up the paved pathway towards the front door. They rang the doorbell. A little later an older woman, in her seventies, opened the door.

"Hey mom," Zoë spoke once her mom had opened the door.

"Hey Zoë, it's good to see you again," Kirsten replied and gave her daughter a hug.

"It's good to see you too. Mom, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine from work. This is Greg. Greg, this is my mother Kirsten."

"Hello ma'am, it's nice to meet you," Callen greeted her and shook her hand.

"Hello Greg, it's nice to meet you too. And please call me Kirsten. Come on in, dinner is almost done."

Callen and Zoë followed Kirsten into the house. Zoë and Callen put their stuff away in the guest room before they sat down at the dinner table. Kirsten had made Zoë's favorite Dutch meal which was a hotchpot of sauerkraut with smoked sausage and bacon.

"It's looks delicious," Callen told Kristen.

"Thanks. Have you ever tried Dutch food?"

"No, not until a few days ago. Zoë had me try something called a frikandel."

"Ah yes, one of the famous Dutch snacks."

Kirsten put some food on their plates and they sat down to eat.

"So Greg, you and Zoë work together? You're with the navy as well?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes, we work together. Yeah I work in the navy too but as something else then Zoë. But we are on the same team so to speak," Callen answered.

"Is that how you two met?"

"Yes it is. We met when Zoë was transferred to the team I work with. She fits in great. We make a great team all of us and your daughter is an important part of that team."

"That's good to hear. So, are you two dating?"

"Mom!" Zoë yelled at her mom.

"What? I'm allowed to ask. This is the first time you bring someone home with you, so I was just wondering."

"We're not dating, we're just very good friends."

"Then why did you bring him home for a family visit?"

"We're good friends and I wanted to show him around Holland and we're going to a football match after New Year's. He's showing me American sports and I'm showing him European and Dutch sports and since I was going to be here for New Year's anyway I invited him along for a football match."

"But all the football is down here."

"Yes I know, we're going in England to a Liverpool match. So, no date. Just two friends hanging out."

"Okay."

"This is delicious," Callen spoke after a speak seconds, clearing the awkward moment.

"Thank you Greg. Have you been in Holland before?"

"Not really. Only a brief layover in Amsterdam on a passing through flight. But I really like what I'm seeing so far. Holland's a beautiful country."

"That's good to hear."

They finished dinner and dessert and sat around the living room for a while before going to bed. Callen and Zoë slept in one of the guest rooms. There was a single bed in the room and an air matrass on the floor.

"You can have the bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor," Callen said.

"You sure? I can sleep on the air matrass as well."

"No problem. I sleep on the floor at home as well."

"You still haven't gotten a bed?"

"Nope, I don't need one. I'm not home often and I sleep perfectly fine on a bed roll on the floor."

"When I think I've figured you out a bit something else pops in."

"That's me, a man of many mysteries," Callen replied with a smile.

"One of these days I'm gonna figure you out Callen."

"Good luck, many have tried it before."

Callen didn't want to admit it to her but she had gotten further than anyone else ever had. But there was still so much she didn't know about him and he wasn't sure he would ever tell her these things. There were still a lot of things he didn't even knew himself.

"I hope my mom wasn't too much during dinner," Zoë spoke as she got into bed

"Nah, it's okay. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Goodnight Callen."

"Goodnight Zoë," Callen replied as he got in bed as well.

A few hours later Zoë woke up when she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. She looked next to her, at the place where Callen was sleeping, to wake him up. But to her surprise Callen wasn't in bed. Quietly she got out of bed and opened the door to the hall way. She saw a light coming from the kitchen. Quietly she walked towards the kitchen. She found Callen at the kitchen table pulling a toaster apart.

"What are you doing at three in the morning?" Zoë spoke a bit sleepy as she walked into the kitchen.

Callen looked up surprised as he heard her. "Oh hi Zoë, sorry did I wake you? I sometimes pull apart kitchen appliances when I can't sleep."

"Ah okay. Just put it back together the way it was and can you quiet it down a bit?"

"Yeah of course, no problem. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay."

Zoë went back to bed and Callen continued with the toaster. The next morning when Kirsten walked into the kitchen Callen was already there.

"Good morning Greg," Kirsten spoke surprised when she saw Callen.

"Good morning Kirsten. I hope it's alright I got a pot of coffee going."

"Oh yes it's fine. Thank you. Always up this early?"

"Yep, never sleep much. I hope I grabbed the right coffee. I don't really understand Dutch so I just grabbed one that looked like coffee."

"I only have one brand of coffee so I'm sure it'll be fine. So, how long have you known Zoë?"

"For about two and half years now. I really like working with her. She's very good at her job."

"She always was a bright kid growing up. She takes after her dad a lot. That's why she moved with him to America. What about you? Have you always lived in LA?"

"No not until a couple years back. Moved around a lot for my job. But I enjoy being in LA. It feels like home."

"Good morning," Zoë spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Zoë," Callen replied, glad there was someone else to talk to so he wouldn't get the third degree from her mom.

After eating breakfast Callen and Zoë went to the store to get dinner and snacks for tonight. Zoë drove Callen around the town, showing him where she grew up and which places she loved as a kid before driving to the grocery store. Zoë parked the car in the parking lot and grabbed a shopping cart before making their way into the store. Since it was December 31st it was pretty busy at the store. Callen looked around the store as they walked. Some things looked familiar to him but other things totally didn't.

"This looks totally different than the groceries stores in LA," Callen stated.

"Yep I know."

"What are we eating for dinner tonight?"

"We're doing some sort of fry-up. You have all the food uncooked on the table and you bake it yourself in a small pan on a cooker on the table."

"Ah okay, sounds nice."

Callen looked through the shelves for things to put on the your bread and some things were really weird to him. He would never eat those, they didn't even have them in US.

"Why do you have so much of the same? These all look the same," Callen said.

"They are not. They have different flavors or from different factories."

"What are these? 'Mu-eyes,yes'?"

Zoë couldn't help but laugh a bit as Callen tried to speak Dutch. "It's called 'muisjes'. Meaning little mice. With the blue and pink color we actually only eat when a baby is born. We put them on a biscuit like this and then the 'muisjes' on top. Blue for a boy and pink for a girl of course."

"Ah okay, weird."

They walked on through the store.

"That's a lot of cheese," Callen remarked.

"Yeah, we are really cheese-eaters here. They call Dutch people "Kaaskoppen" too. It means cheese heads."

"Haha, funny name."

They finished getting the groceries and went back home.

"Heb je nog onze oude bord spellen mam? [Do you still have some of the old board games lying around mom?]" Zoë asked once she put the groceries away.

"Ja, ze liggen in de kast op de hobby kamer. [Yes, they are in the closet in the hobby room]."

"Hey Greg, want to play an old Dutch board game?" Zoë asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Zoë went to grab some board games from the closet.

"Doe jij ook mee mam? [Are you playing too mom?]"

"Ja, waarom niet. [Sure, why not.]"

Zoë grabbed a board game called "Kolonisten van Catan[Settlers of Catan]". She set op the board and explained the game to Callen.

"So you have to build villages, roads and cities. The cities and villages can be placed on a corner of a tile but there always have to be two spaces in between each city or village." Zoë demonstrated how the cities could stand on the board. "You first have to build a village and then you can upgrade it to a city. When you buy a new village it has be along your route you build with the roads. You see the numbers on the tiles and each tile represents an element. When it's your turn you roll the dice and if you're village is on one of the tiles with that number you get that element. If you have a city you get double the elements. So there's wood, stone, wool, grain and ore. You need those elements to buy stuff. Here's the card with what you need. The top is a road, you need wood and stone for that. Then it's a village, you need wood, stone, grain and wool for that. Then you have the city, you need two grain and three ores for that. And the last one is an evolution card, you need grain, wool and ore for that. That card can be anything, some free elements, a thing you can take of the other players, a point, anything. You need ten points to win the game. A village is one point and a city is two points."

"Ah okay, I think I get it. Let's just play. If I have any question I will shoot."

"Alright first, each person gets a color and can place two villages with one road. Be smart about where you put your villages, you want to get all the elements. Greg you can go first."

Callen placed his first village on the board, then Zoë placed her and then Kirsten placed hers. Kirsten placed another one and then Zoë and then Greg. Each player started with the elements belonging to the tiles that their last village was on.

"Mom, why don't you begin, so Greg can watch for two rounds first. The correct order of play is throw the dice, trade cards, build and play an evolution card. Some evolution cards can be played at the start of your turn."

Kirsten began with throwing the dice. The number three and three popped up so all the players who had a village on a tile with a six get the elements belonging to the tiles. Kirsten bought a road and put the dice through to Zoë. Zoë threw the dice and threw nine. Zoë bought a road and an evolution card. Zoë briefly read the card before putting it down on the table upside down. Now it was Callen's turn. Callen threw the dice and threw seven. Callen look at the board put there was no number seven on the board.

"What does the seven mean?" Callen asked.

"The seven is for the 'Struikrover', the bandit. That's this black pawn in the middle. You can put it on any tile you want. And when that number is thrown the villages on the tile won't get the elements, so put it on a tile that has either me or my mom or both of us on it, not a tile that has your village. It's the smartest to put it on a tile with a middle number so not like two, three or eleven or twelve, cus those don't get thrown a lot. And then you can take a card from one of us. Also when seven is thrown and a person has more than seven cards in his hands you have to turn in the half of it, rounded down. But neither one of us has that now so you can put the pawn on a tile you like."

Callen grabbed the pawn and looked at the board to figure out on which tile he should place it. Zoë and Kirsten both had villages on a tile with the eight so Callen put the pawn there and chose to steal a card from Zoë.

"So look at your building cards to see if you can build something."

Callen choose to build two roads. Once his turn was over Kirsten could throw again. They continued playing. Callen was actually really loving this game. For the evolution cards he scanned them with his phone and the phone translated it for him so he could understand it without giving away to Zoë and Kirsten what he had. Callen was pretty good at the game. He had seven points already and as far as he could tell Zoë had five and Kirsten had six. But they had some evolution cards as well and they could be points as well.

A few turns later Callen just needed one point but he didn't have the right cards for that just yet. It was Zoë's turn now and she threw the number that Callen needed but it was Zoë's turn now so he couldn't build it just yet. Here was hoping Zoë didn't have enough points yet. Zoë wanted to trade something but no one wanted to trade with her. Zoë bought an evolution card and luckily for her it was a point.

"Yes, I won. Two cities are four points, three villages are three points and I have the card for the longest route which is two points and this is a point!" Zoë revealed the card she just bought.

"Ah no! I was so close. If you didn't get that card I would've won," Callen said.

"Ah too bad. But you played very well for a first time."

They cleaned up the game and Kirsten went to get them some sandwiches as Zoë set up the next game for her and Callen. It was 'Stratego'. It was a board game with pawns in a war type setting. Each pawn represented a figure from the military and you had to get the flag of the other player. Callen and Zoë set up the playing board. Callen played with the red pawns and Zoë had the blue pawns. One was the highest rank and nine was the lowest rank. You also had a bomb and a miner who could destroy the bombs. Each pawn could take one step per turn, except for the Scout. He could move horizontally or vertically as far as was allowed.

Zoë started the game and moved her Scout one place to not give away to rank of the piece right away.

Callen was the first one to attack one of Zoë's pawns.

"I have a Lieutenant," Zoë spoke.

"Mine's a Sergeant."

"You lose."

Callen had to remove the piece from the board. The continued the game and they each lost a few pieces. Neither one of them had any idea where the flag of the other was. Callen brought his spy forward. And attacked one of Zoë's pieces.

"I have a spy."

"Damn, you found my marshal."

The spy was the only piece that could beat the marshal.

"Haha, nice one."

A few moves later Zoë had fifteen pieces on the board and Callen had seventeen. They both had managed to clean up a few bombs from the other. Callen was closing in on Zoë's flag. Zoë just hoped he wouldn't be able to find it, but it was a fixed piece so she couldn't move it. A few moves later Callen attacked one of Zoë's pieces. He thought it was her flag.

"I've got a colonel."

"Ha, mine's a general."

"Damn it."

Zoë attacked on of Callen's pieces.

"Marshal,"

"Yay, spy."

Callen lost his marshal. Callen attacked another piece of Zoë, that had to be her flag then.

"Mine's a major."

"I have a…" Zoë turned the piece. "You found my flag."

"Yay," Callen victoriously threw his arms up in the air.

The played a game of goose and just relaxed around the house for the rest of the day until it was time for dinner. Callen was really loving the fry-up. After dinner they sat around the living room with some music on the TV in the background until it was almost midnight. Kirsten went to heat up the 'Oliebollen'. It were some sort of doughnut balls. Zoë grabbed the champagne glasses and the champagne. The TV had a countdown clock. As the clock reach almost midnight they counted down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year," they called as Callen popped the champagne.

They wished each other happy new year and Callen poured them some champagne. They each grabbed a doughnut ball.

"These are actually pretty good," Callen said as he took a bite out of it.

They enjoyed the champagne and the doughnut balls as the stood in front of the window looking at the fireworks.

"I'm just gonna go outside real quickly, wish the neighbors a happy new year," Kirsten spoke.

"So what do you think of Dutch New Year's eve?" Zoë asked.

"It's actually pretty nice. It's funny to think, we're in the new year earlier that the rest of the team back in LA."

"Haha yep we are."

"Thank you for taking me with you here to Holland. I'm really loving it."

"You're welcome."

They stood there in front of the window with the fireworks in the background as they looked into each other's eyes. It felt exactly the same as back in the hotel room. Zoë was afraid to move, wondering if Callen was feeling the same as her but after Callen kept staring into her eyes and didn't move she slowly moved forward, bringing their faces closer.


	15. Chapter 15

Suddenly they heard the front door close and they jumped apart, startled by the sound. They looked at each other a bit awkward before they went back to enjoying the fireworks. They stayed downstairs for a little while before going to bed.

The next day they had a nice breakfast together. Zoë's brother came by as well. In the afternoon Zoë and Callen went to the city center where an ice skating ring was set up. They rented some skates and stepped onto the ice.

"Don't you have natural ice here? I get why we have an ice skating ring in LA during Christmas but why here?"

"The winters are not always cold enough here. There is some ice on the water but it's not thick enough to skate on so they put up an ice skating ring so people can at least skate."

They spend some time on the ice before sitting down in the bar for a drink. Zoë brought back two small bowls of soup as well.

"What kind of soup is this?" Callen asked as stirred his spoon around in the thick soup.

"It's pea soup, or as they say here: 'Snert'. It's a typical Dutch soup that is often eaten in winter at ice skating rings."

"But why the sausages in the soup?"

"It's Dutch."

"Holland has some pretty weird food."

They finished their food and went back to the house. They packed up their stuff and got back on the road. Zoë drove them back to Amsterdam. Zoë got off at the exit for Oudekerk aan de Amstel and Duivendrecht and took a right on Burgemeester Stramanweg. She followed the road and it took them straight to the Amsterdam Arena.

"That's the Ajax stadium?" Callen asked.

"Yep it is. Ajax is my favorite Dutch club."

"You can drive underneath it?"

"Yep they built it higher so there's a road underneath it and the stadium is higher cus there is a parking structure underneath the stadium."

Zoë took the first right and turned around and drove back underneath the Amsterdam Arena.

"It's pretty big," Callen remarked.

"Yeah, it's the biggest stadium in Holland."

Zoë got back on the A2 and drove to Schiphol. She parked the car and returned the keys to the car rental desk before checking in for their flight to Liverpool. It was just past 6pm now. Their flight would leave around 9.30pm. They hung around the airport and had a bite to eat before getting on the plane. About an hour later they were in Liverpool, but it was an hour earlier here than in Holland so it was just after 9.30pm here. They took a bus towards Liverpool South Parkway station after collecting their bags. From Liverpool South Parkway station they took the train to Liverpool Lime street. From Lime Street station they walked to their hotel. They were staying in the Novotel Liverpool Centre. They checked in and went up to their room. They had a room with two single beds. They put their stuff away and got ready for bed.

The next day they went to explore Liverpool before it was time for the match. They went to Albert Dock and walked along the Mersey. They also visited the Nautical museum at Albert Dock. They went to the Liverpool One shopping center. They went to grab some lunch at Las Iguanas. After lunch they went to the shopping center and stopped by the Liverpool fan shop. Zoë bought a Liverpool FC scarf for Callen and one for herself. She also bought other souvenirs. Via Mathew Street they walked to the Queen Square bus station. Mathew street was a street with a lot of music pubs and Beatles fan things. From Queen Square they took a bus to Anfield Road, Liverpool FC's stadium. They went to the entrance for the stadium tour.

"So this is Anfield?" Callen asked.

"Yep."

"Looks small compared to the stadiums we have in US."

"Yeah but it can still house a lot of people."

They showed their tickets for the stadium tour and they got audio devices to enjoy the tour. They took the elevator up to start the stadium tour. First they got an introduction video by the head coach of Liverpool FC before they could explore the stadium. They followed the signs for the stadium tour. Inside where a lot of posters of Liverpool's greatest football stars and the rich history that the club had. They came to a part of the stands they could explore. It was right above the camera stands.

"Wow, this is pretty impressive," Callen remarked.

"Just wait until the stadium is full tonight and you hear all the fans sing you'll never walk alone. That's really goosebumps."

They walked further and looked out the window in the far corner.

"Is that another soccer stadium?" Callen asked.

"Yep, it's Everton."

"It's pretty close by."

"Yep it is. Only Stanley Park separates them."

They went down the stairs and walked through some of the lounges before coming in the main hall where the players would walk through when they came into Anfield. They walked into the halls leading up to the dressing room and press area. Just as you walked into Anfield there were these words on the wall: This is Anfield. We are Liverpool. After going to the press areas they walked into the away team dressing room. The home team dressing room was off limits since the match was tonight. The shirts of the Liverpool players hung above the seats, just like in their dressing room. At the entrance for the pitch where all their cups they won on the wall. Above the walkway to the stadium was the famous "this is Anfield" sign.

Zoë went to stand under it and touched it with her hand as Callen took a picture. It was a special thing players did when they walked onto the pitch, to touch the sign for good luck. They went through the walkway and entered the pitch. A small part in front of the dug-out was available for them. Zoë and Callen sat down on the Liverpool's bench and someone took a picture of them. The last stop on the tour was the famous Kop. This was the stand of the stadium where the die-hard fans sat. They exited the stadium and walked the grounds towards the museum. The came past the Bill Shankly statue, who was one of the best coaches the Reds ever had, and the Paisley gateway. Bob Paisley was another Liverpool legend. They walked through the museum to witness the great history Liverpool had and the most famous players. They also came across a part dedicated to the Hillsborough disaster.

"What's this remember the ninety-six?" Callen asked.

"It's for the ninety-six people who lost their lives at the Hillsborough disaster. It happened during a match of Liverpool. The stands where too crowded, there were way more people than allowed. A panic started and a lot of people were trampled of squashed. It's the worst disaster in the English football history. After that match all the gates in the stadiums were banned so the people wouldn't get tramped and squashed again."

"But isn't it so easy then to go onto the pitch then?"

"Yes it is. But nobody in England does that cus they have very strict laws against that. If you step onto the picth you are forbidden from ever stepping foot inside a stadium anywhere forever, so nobody does that."

After visiting the museum they walked the grounds and stopped by the Hillsborough memorial which was pretty impressive to see. All the names of the people who lost their lives where carved into the stone.

"This one," Zoë spoke as she pointed to a name. "Is the cousin of Liverpool player Steven Gerrard. He was one of the youngest victims. Just went for a nice match with his father only to never return."

"Yeah it's so tragic what happened."

After visiting the memorial they went up to the Board room sports café with was part of Anfield too. At the stars leading up to the café was the Hillsborough memorial mosaic with all the names of the victims underneath Liverpool FC jerseys. They entered the café and got a booth with a private TV.

"Welcome to the board room," a friendly waitress greeted them. "Would you like to have the menu for dinner?"

"Yes please," Zoë responded.

The waitress handed them two menus. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A bear for me," Zoë responded.

"A bear for me too," Callen added.

"What kind of bear to you want?"

Zoë looked at the drinks menu. "We'll take an Erdinger."

"Perfect, I'll be right back."

They looked through the menu deciding on what to eat. At the TV screen was another football match playing. A little later the waitress came back with their drinks and took their order. Zoë ordered nachos as starter and chicken burger as main course. Callen had the nachos as well as starter and had the beef burger as main course. They enjoyed their dinner before going to the stadium around 7pm. The match would start at 7.45pm. They just chatted before the match would start. Around 7.40pm the players came out of the tunnel and walked onto the pitch. After the line up the speakers started with the music and the audience chimed in.

"When you walk…..," Zoë sang along. "You'll neeever walk alone," the song ended.

"You were right, goose bumps," Callen said once the song ended.

"Yeah. This stadium is the best with the supporters. They will always stand behind their team."

"So which one is Gerrard?"

"The captain, with number eight. He's the best. He's a local lad, never played for another team than Liverpool."

The match started.

"Why is he stopping?" Callen asked after the player stopped chasing the ball after the referee had blown his whistle.

"He was offside," Zoë explained. "It's when he's behind the last player at the moment the ball is passed."

"But the goalie is still there."

"Yeah but the rule is that there has to be at least two player in between him and goal when the ball is passed."

"Ah okay."

Callen was enjoying himself very much. It was really different then the soccer in US. In the end Liverpool one with 3-0 with Luis Suarez being a key player with two goals and an assist. They exited the stadium and walked to the bus stand.

"And what did you think of it?" Zoë asked.

"It was pretty exciting. They really go crazy for soccer here."

"Oh yes, they breathe and live football over here. I grew up with football when I lived in Holland and I totally fell in love with it."

"I can see the appeal but nothing beats American football."

"Yeah but with this football you know how long the match takes. It's around ninety minutes, when is knock out perhaps with thirty minutes extra time and perhaps penalties. But it won't take up to five hours."

They waited for the bus to take them back to the city center and from there they walked to their hotel.

"Thank you for taking me here I had a really great time," Callen spoke as they walked back into their hotel.

"You're welcome and thank you for coming along. I had a great time as well."

"It was also nice to see your home country and where you grew up."

"Yeah it was nice to be back there again."

They stood there in front of the beds close together, like they had experienced more during this trip. Zoë felt that this trip had brought them closer together and was started to feel things for Callen, feelings she never had before and she wasn't sure what they meant.

Callen stood there in front of Zoë, looking into her eyes. Here they were again. Callen felt himself drawn to Zoë. This trip had definitely brought them closer together. He saw Zoë in a totally different way. He was started to feel something, something else then her just being a good friend. He didn't know what it was and what he should do about it. He had never felt this way before. Callen looked into Zoë's beautiful eyes as she looked into his. They stood there to what seemed like ages before Callen moved. He moved a little closer to Zoë and was surprised when she didn't back away. He moved closer till their faces where almost against each other. Zoë moved her head up a little and their lips touched.


	16. Chapter 16

She was surprised when Callen didn't back away. Instead he deepened the kiss and brought her closer to him. A moment later Callen came to his senses and backed away. Zoë and Callen just stood there looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Callen spoke after a while. "I'm not sure what happened…" Callen said, hoping he had not screwed up his friendship with Zoë.

"It's okay. It was actually kinda nice," Zoë replied.

"It was?" Callen asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, it was. I don't regret that it happened. I've actually wanted to do that for some time now, but I wasn't sure about it. I could feel something going on between us."

"Yeah, I know. I think I felt that too but I wasn't sure what it was. I've never felt this way before. I'm not sure what these feelings are and what they mean."

"I feel it too. I feel more for you than just as a friend and I've really enjoyed this trip with you."

"Yeah I've enjoyed that too. I think I feel more for you than just as a friend too, but I'm not sure what it means, what it means for us. But if it's okay with you, I would like to find out, find out together with you."

Zoë smiled at Callen. Was he really saying he wanted to try to have a relationship with her? She never thought she would fall for Callen, but she was. She never thought Callen would feel the same way about her, but he did.

"I'd like that," Zoë replied with a smile.

"I don't know where we go from here or what it means. I've never felt this way before but I feel like if I don't at least follow it I might never know."

"How about we just go slow and see where this leads?"

"Yeah sounds good. But I do feel like kissing you again. Is that alright?"

"I'd like that," Zoë smiled at Callen.

With a smile Callen stepped closer to her and brought his lips to hers again. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him. It felt so nice to kiss her, her lips tasted so sweet. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her more and more. He suddenly realized that if he didn't stop kissing her it would probably go further than that, it was probably too soon for that. Callen pulled his lips away from her and Zoë immediately whined at the loss of his lips. It felt so nice kissing him, his lips where so soft. Callen rested his forehead against hers.

"We should probably go to sleep," Zoë said. 'We have to get up early to go to the airport."

"Yeah we should."

Callen kissed her once more before they went to sleep. Around 5.30am their alarms went off. They grabbed their bags and checked out of the hotel and walked to Liverpool Lime Street station. Just before 6.30pm their train towards Manchester airport left. Just after 8am they were at Manchester airport. They checked in their luggage and went to customs. After passing through customs they went to get some breakfast before their flight left. Their flight left around 11.30pm and they would be in LA around 8pm, local time. They just relaxed on the flight and about seven and a half hours later they were at JFK. They had about a three hour overlay before continuing to LAX. They lounged around the airport before continuing on to LA.

They arrived at LAX just after 8pm, local time. They grabbed their bags and went to the parking lot. They got into Callen's car and Callen dropped Zoë off at home.

"Thank you for coming with me. I really had a great time," Zoë spoke once Callen had stopped in front of her place.

"Yeah me too. Thanks for asking me to come along. It was nice to see where you grew up. I really had a great time."

"That's good to hear," Zoë spoke with a smile. "Thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you after the weekend at work."

"Yeah see you."

Callen leaned closer to Zoë as gave her a kiss.

"See you later," Zoë said and she grabbed her bags and walked up to her place.

Callen drove off and went back to his own place. He parked the car in the driveway and grabbed his bags. He emptied the mailbox and went inside. He had a great time with Zoë in Europe. They had really grown closer together. In a way this scared Callen. Was he really falling for Zoë? He never thought of himself as someone who could be in a relationship, let alone with someone he worked with and a shrink no less. He had never liked shrinks but he liked Zoë, she understood him in ways he didn't think was ever possible. But could he really have a relationship with her? He was broken and he didn't know a lot about his own past. He didn't even know his name. But maybe someone like Zoë was just what he needed in a relationship.

…

That Monday Callen went back to work.

"Good morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen, only Sam was there.

"Morning G, happy New Year."

"Happy New Year. Did you have nice holidays?"

"Yeah, spend it with Michelle and the kids. It was nice."

"Did you go to Michelle's sister?"

"Yeah we did. How about you? What did you do for the holidays?"

"Not much. Just hung around at home," Callen lied to Sam. He had no interest to tell him about his trip with Zoë, because he knew he would get a third degree from Sam then.

A little later the others arrived too and they were called upstairs to OPS.

…

"Knock knock," a man spoke as he knocked on Zoë's open office door.

Zoë looked up from her work to see who was at the door. "Hey Nate," Zoë spoke surprised and she got up to give Nate a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hetty asked me to come by. Thought I'd just pop in and see how you are doing."

Zoë and Nate sat down on the couch.

"I'm good. I really like working in this office. They really are a family here and I feel a part of this family."

"That's good. How are the agents? Are they opening up to you?"

"Yeah it's going great actually. They come and talk to me and confide in me."

"That's great. And Callen?"

"Callen too. In the beginning he didn't really like it but he's opening up to me more and more. Still not as much as I would've liked by it's getting there."

"That's great to hear."

They sat there talking for a while before Nate went to see Hetty.

…

They team was busy with a case, trying to stop a terrorist from attacking Los Angeles.

"It mentions an Euroexpress Airways flight arriving at LAX from London tomorrow morning," Eric told the team in OPS.

"As well as a physical description of a man wearing a red baseball cap," Nell added.

"And there are three Chechen passengers on that flight. The one that best matches the description in the email is this one: Anwar Amurov."

"He was born in the US, but moved back with his family when he was ten years old. No record, no Homeland file."

"On nobody's radar," Sam concluded.

"How tall is he?" Callen asked, studying the picture of the man.

"Just under six feet," Eric answered.

"That'll work."

"Work for what exactly, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, not sure what her lead agent was planning.

"The red baseball cap."

"That's how the driver's supposed to recognize him," Sam said.

"They sent his description in the email cause they've never met before," Deeks added.

"And if they've never met before…," Kensi started.

"They'll be none the wiser when I show up in his place," Callen finished.

"Are you sure about that Callen?" Zoë asked.

"This is our way in. Eric, Nell keep tracking the flight."

"Will do," Eric answered.

"Mr. Callen, my office, please."

Callen followed Hetty down to her office.

"This is a dangerous game, Mr. Callen," Hetty spoke.

"Isn't it always, Hetty? They've never even met this guy," Callen pleaded.

"Well, that's a supposition."

"It's an informed supposition. Look, they're expecting a guy in a red hat, five-eleven, short hair, who speak Russian, and they're gonna get one," Callen spoke pointing at himself.

"It's called risk assessment. When the odds are in favor of an agent getting killed before he can procure.."

"This unit goes in anyway. Look, I appreciate your protective instincts, Hetty, but.."

"I'm not mothering you, Mr. Callen. Mr. Amurov is Chechen."

"And I'm familiar with most common Chechen dialects."

"You know, we should just move in and take down this cell right now."

"What about the unseen contributors you mentioned? Can you guarantee this is the only cell?"

"Of course I can't."

"These people are ruthless, Hetty. You know what they're capable of. Hundreds of innocent lives could be at stake."

Callen was getting ready in the wardrobe and the gadget room.

"You ready Callen?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be."

"Just be careful out there okay. We don't know what these people are planning."

"I'll be okay. This is not the first time for me."

"I know. But it's always dangerous."

"I'll be careful and the others will be close by. Don't worry. It's gonna be okay."

"I'll see if I can built a profile or something, see what we're up against."

Callen went in to infiltrate the cell. Deeks managed to sneak him a button camera and an earwig. Callen only managed to get the button camera on and not the earwig. So they only had picture, no way of communicating with Callen.

"Come with me, Anwar. I have something I want to show you," Jamal spoke to Callen.

In OPS. Hetty, Eric, Nell and Zoë were watching the camera feed.

"Freeze that, Mr. Beale," Hetty said when two faces came into the picture.

"Starting facial rec."

Jamal opened the door of a garage and inside was a van with many bags of ammonium, nitrate and cans.

"I wish it was me. But someone has to coordinate. You are lucky," Jamal spoke.

"I am," Callen replied.

"Soon the world will know your face. You'll be a hero to all those who fight and sacrifice for our cause. You will be loved."

Jamal handed Callen a sheet of paper and a pen.

"What's the pen and paper for?" Nell asked.

"His martyr letter. Of explanation to his family. Anwar was brought here to be the suicide bomber. Mr. Callen is The Chosen One," Hetty answered.

"Oh crap. We've got to get him out of there," Zoë said.

"Not so fast, Miss Moore. We can't just go in and get him out."

"They are gonna kill Callen."

"Mr. Callen is a seasoned agent. He can handle himself for now."

They waited for the terrorists to make their move. A van left with what looked like Callen. The others followed the van but it was a decoy. And they had no camera feed anymore since the bomb vest Callen was wearing blocked the view of the camera. The others quickly made their way back to the warehouse since Callen had never left the warehouse.

"When did you know?" Callen asked Jamal.

Callen was still wearing the bomb vest and he was sitting on some sort of scale with his hands tied to the scale.

"You wrote you letter with you right hand. I don't remember much about Anwar when we were in school, expect that… all of us left-handers, were all sat together on the last row."

"How is blowing up an abandoned warehouse gonna make a statement for you?"

"By killing a heretic as his motorcade passes. His police escort should announce his arrival very nicely. Your government send a federal agent, we improvise. And should we be denied our prize, well, we improvise again. A federal agent.. should make a very nice consolation prize."

Jamal stands up and leaves, leaving Callen alone with the bomb. Next thing Callen heard was the door swinging open and shots being fired. He then heard the voices of his team members.

"In here!" Callen called.

"Sam, the vest!" Deeks stated.

"It's just me. There's no one in here," Callen said.

"It can't be activated," Sam said after inspecting the vest. "This is Jamal's cell phone. If a call would've been completed to the cell on your vest. Then this would have.."

"It's nice to see you too," Callen said as he stood up after Deeks cut the tie wraps.

"How you doing? You okay?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, I've been better. Thank you." Callen wanted to step off the scale.

"Stop!" Sam suddenly yelled. "Don't move. Looks like you're on some sort of scale. It's rigged."

"What are we talking?" Callen asked, suddenly afraid. Sam kneeled down next to the scale. "Sam?"

"Looks like a pressure switch wired to some high explosives."

"So if he steps off the scale..," Kensi started.

"He triggers the charge," Deeks finished.

"Sam?" Callen questioned. Hoping his partner could defuse it.

"Be still. Be very still, G. Okay."

Sam took out his wire cutters and looked at the device. He cut one of the cords and sighed when he sat up.

"Good?" Callen asked.

"Got it. We're good."

Callen let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," Callen spoke sincerely.

They went back to the office and finished up their paperwork before going home. Callen had just grabbed himself a beer when there was a knock on the door. Callen went to open the door.

"Hey Zoë," Callen spoke after he had opened the door.

"Hey Callen, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on in." Zoë stepped into the house and Callen closed the door. "Have a seat," Callen gestured to his chair.

Zoë sat down on the chair and Callen grabbed a stool to sit down.

"You doing okay after what happened today?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't handled before. Sometimes we get made during an undercover op. It's part of the job. I'm just glad that the others came in when they did. It all worked out okay in the end. There were moments I didn't think it would. But the team is always there to have my back."

"Yeah I'm just glad it all went okay. It gave me quite a scare when I learned you were the chosen one."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either. But everything's okay. I'm still here."

"Yeah I'm glad you are. I don't know what it is but ever since our trip to Europe I worry about you more when you're in the field than before. I know you're a good agent and you can take care of yourself and you have a good team behind you but I can't help but worry about you."

Callen wasn't sure what to say. Was she worrying about him more now that they were sorta starting to be in a relationship?

"I care about you a lot and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me."

"You don't know that. You go on dangerous missions sometimes."

"Yeah, it's part of the job. Which I'm very good at, by the way."

"I know you are. I don't know, I just can't help but worry about you when you're out there."

"It's nice that you care about me, but I promise you, I'll be okay."

Callen leaned a bit closer to Zoë and kissed her. Callen stood up and pulled Zoë into a standing position with him so he could kiss her better and wrap his arms around her. Zoë melted against Callen's body as he kissed her. It felt great to be in his arms and to kiss him. It was just what she needed right now. They got lost in the moment and Callen moved his arms lower and picked her up. Instinct took over and Zoë immediately wrapped her legs around Callen's waist. Callen pushed her against the wall in between the two windows and deepened the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Didn't always have time or the motive. Couldn't really write lately. Hoping to have a chapter up each week now again. Hope you're still following this story and like this chapter.**

* * *

It felt so good to kiss Zoë like this. And the way she kissed him back told him that she was enjoying this too. They were so engrossed in kissing each other that they forgot everything around them. After a few minutes Callen came to his senses and he slowly released Zoë's lips, not wanting to escalate things too soon.

Zoë immediately whined at the loss of Callen's lips. The kiss was so amazing. Callen leaned his forehead against Zoë's, both breathing a bit hard.

"How about we go do something together tonight?" Zoë suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, see a movie perhaps or something."

"Sure sounds good."

"Great."

Callen gave Zoë one more quick kiss before he put her back on the ground. Callen grabbed his jacket and together they left in Callen's car. Callen drove them to the theater but first they went to grab a bite to eat at the diner nearby. After dinner they walked to the movie theater. They went to see Skyfall. It was still in theaters.

"I didn't peg you for a James Bond fan," Callen said after they had gotten their tickets.

"I love James Bond movies, especially the latest ones with Daniel Craig."

"I just thought you were more into The Notebook or something like that."

"Oh I love a good chick flick, a rom-com or a good cry movie. But I can watch a good action movies as well."

"That's good to know. Which other action movies do you like?"

"I like The Avengers movies, except for Iron Man. Let's see what else, The Fast and Furious movies, Mission Impossible, Pirates of The Caribbean, The Expendables, Sherlock Holmes, spy movies, with federal agents sort of, that kind of movies."

"I see. Well that's what you get in this line of work," Callen joked.

"Haha yes it is. What about you?"

"I don't really watch a lot of movies."

"Well yeah, you'd have to have a TV for that."

"Well yeah and plus I don't always have time for it with the hours we work sometimes."

"That's true. So we gotta enjoy it when we can."

They grabbed some popcorn and drinks and went to find their seats. They really enjoyed the movie. One line from the movie stayed with Callen as they walked outside: "Orphans always make the best recruits." In a way that was true. They had no family or anything holding them back or someone who they had to worry about.

"That was really nice to do, I had a great time," Callen spoke as they walked outside.

"Yeah me too. It was a great movie."

"Yes it was."

"How about we go to my place for a drink?" Zoë suggested.

"Sure sounds fine."

They walked back to Callen's car and Callen drove them to Zoë's place. They made their way inside and Zoë went to get them drinks for the kitchen. They sat down on the couch and just chatted. They were having a great time and just laughing with each other. They were having such a great time that they didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"I should get home," Callen spoke after he had finished his beer and looked at his watch.

"You shouldn't drive right now," Zoë said. They had bought drank more than a couple.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll just call a cab and will come pick up my car in the morning."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Don't you mind?"

"No, not at all. It's better than calling a cab."

"You know I don't sleep much, I don't want it to be a problem for you."

"It's no problem at all. I'll grab a blanket and a pillow for you and make the couch."

Even though they were sorta starting to date, Zoë didn't think they were ready to share a bed together. Zoë grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and made the couch.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need me and try to keep it down if you're gonna move around please."

"I will do that, thanks."

"Goodnight Callen."

"Goodnight Zoë."

Zoë went to her bedroom and Callen took his shoes off before laying down on the couch. He looked at the ceiling and thought about what was going on in his life right now. Was he really starting to fall for Zoë? He really liked spending time with her and whenever he was around her he felt happy. He felt something inside of him that he had never felt before. Out of all the people Zoë was the last one he excepted to fall for. Not because of her personality and her looks but because of her profession. He never liked talking to shrinks. When he was in foster care they made him talk to a shrink or a social worker as well. He never liked that, mainly because he couldn't tell them anything about his past. But with Zoë it was different. He felt calm around, felt like he could tell her anything and he was willing to open up to her. He still didn't know a lot about his past but he had come to find out a few things over the past few years and he felt comfortable talking to Zoë about it, like she understood him in ways he never thought possible. Just the way she talked and listened to him made him fell at ease. He felt himself grow closer and closer to Zoë and now they were sorta starting to be in a relationship. He had never felt this way before and he wanted to see where these feelings would lead. He felt like if he didn't at least try he would never forgive himself. And Zoë felt the same way too, at least he thought so. He liked where his life was at right now but he didn't know if it was going to last. Was he really relationship material? Maybe by spending time so close together Zoë would get to know the real him and see that he wasn't relationship material. Was he stringing her along to something that wouldn't lead anywhere or was this actually going somewhere? Was he maybe relationship material? Zoë knew more about him than anyone else and she still fell for him. So maybe Zoë was the right person for him, maybe he was relationship material for her. He was scared as hell to see where this was going. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Zoë if things didn't work out. Something inside of him told him to back off, to not pursue his feelings towards Zoë. But whenever he was around her those feelings came up and told him to not back off, to follow his feelings. Maybe someone as broken as him did deserve to be in a relationship. He had never allowed himself to fall for someone or let someone else fall for him but with Zoë he could help it. It just kinda grow naturally over time and it felt right.

Callen managed to sleep for a few hours that night. They didn't have time to drive by Callen's place to pick up Zoë's car before going to work so Zoë drove with Callen to work. Together they walked into the office from behind the bullpen. Only Sam was in the bullpen.

"Have a good day Callen," Zoë spoke before she walked up.

"Thanks you too." Callen walked into the bullpen. "Morning Sam."

"Morning G, did you drove here with Zoë?"

"No, Zoë drove in with me. I picked her up since her car is in the shop, that's all," Callen replied, hoping Sam would drop the subject. He had no desire to talk to his partner about his growing relationship with Zoë.

"Ah sure, that's fine."

Callen was happy that Sam didn't push any further.

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived too and not long after Eric whistled the team up for a new case.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as the agents walked in. Zoë was already in OPS.

"This morning a truck that was going from Camp Pendleton to Point Mugu was ambushed just outside of LA. The two marines driving the truck were left for dead on the side of the road and the thieves drove off with the truck," Eric spoke.

"What was in the truck?" Sam asked.

"New weapons for our planes and soldiers," Nell answered. "We're talking guns, rockets, missiles."

"That's not good," Deeks remarked.

"What do we know about the people who took it?" Callen asked.

"Not much," Nell answered. "It wasn't caught on camera. There are no cameras at that spot."

"We tracked the truck to a warehouse district but then lost it in an alley. We didn't spot the truck coming out so it's probably still there somewhere," Eric said.

"Sam and I will go to the crime scene. Kensi, Deeks, see if you can find the truck," Callen gave out the tasks.

"You got it," Kensi replied and the agents left.

Zoë stayed up in OPS to help Eric and Nell. Zoë looked into the marines driving the truck to see if there was an angle there and into the people working in Camp Pendleton to see who handled the shipment there. Someone had to know that this shipment was happening. These kinds of shipment always happened in unmarked trucks with marine drivers dressed in civilian clothes.

..

Sam and Callen arrived at the crime scene and showed their badges to get onto the scene. Some MP's were there as well.

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, NCIS," Callen spoke to the man in charge.

"Major Harrison," the major replied and shook Callen and Sam's hands.

"I'm sorry about your men."

"Thank you, we'll help you in any way we can to find out who did this and to get our weapons back."

"What can you tell us about this transport?" Sam asked.

"Standard transport, like we have than hundred times before. The shipment was checked and then double checked by someone else before it was loaded onto the truck. Then it was checked and double checked again to see if everything was there. The drivers signed for the shipment and left Camp Pendleton. We have a tracker in the truck so we can track its progress. Everything was going fine until the tracker stopping pinging right around this point. Normally they would've driven over the 405 up to the 101 but that was closed for maintenance so they took the 405 and then the 1 along the shore, but there was another detour so they had the take the 27. It was very early so not many people where on the road when they were ambushed."

"I have to ask this, who else knew about the transport?" Callen asked.

"Me and a few of the others and the base, but they are all stand up service men and women. Not a black mark on their record."

"We still would appreciate it if we could get a list of names of the people who handled this shipment," Sam added.

"Of course, I'll get you that." The major's phone rang. "Sorry I've got to take this."

The major walked off and Callen and Sam went to examine the scene.

"Two detours in one morning? Sounds more like a coincidence," Callen stated.

"Yeah perhaps. Eric and Nell can look into that."

"I've got a set of tire tracks coming from the side road," Callen said. Callen took a picture of it and sent it to Eric.

Sam walked over and examined the tire tracks.

"These are of the truck, it had to come to a sudden stop," Sam explained. "And these match up perfectly in front of the truck."

"So they were waiting here until the truck would show up and then parked their car in front of it," Callen added. "Too bad there are no cameras around here."

"But this car had to come up onto this road from somewhere."

"I've sent a pic of the tire tracks, the wonder twins are on it."

Callen and Sam looked around the scene a bit more before going back to the office. They immediately walked up to OPS to see if Eric and Nell had something new.

"Did you find out who those tire tracks belonged to?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked into OPS.

"We found out it belong to a Dodge ram truck, model of two thousand ten. Put the data into kaleidoscope but so far no hits. So far no car matches that model driving onto the road," Eric answered.

"Nell and I looked into the people at Camp Pendleton who know about that transport but so far nobody screams out to have leaked this information," Zoë said.

"Keep digging, these thieves must have found out somehow about this shipment," Callen said.

"What about the people at Point Mugu, they knew this shipment was coming too right?" Sam interjected.

"Yeah but according to Camp Pendleton they didn't know exactly the time and route of the transport," Nell answered. "But we'll look into them as well."

A beep was heard around OPS.

"Kaleidoscope got a hit on the Dodge truck entering the road just a half an hour before the truck did," Eric said.

"Where's that truck now Eric?" Callen asked

"Searching….. It's at a house in Santa Monica."

"Who owns that house?" Sam asked.

"According to the records no one, it's vacant."

"Good place to hide out," Callen spoke. "Send us that address Eric."

Eric pressed a few keys on his keyboard. "Already on your phones."

Callen and Sam left the office and went to the address Eric had given then.

"That's our truck," Sam spoke as he passed the house.

Sam parked the car a little down the street. Callen and Sam carefully made their way up to the house. Just as they came up to the house the front door opened. The man looked surprised as he saw Callen and Sam.

"Federal agents!" Callen yelled.

The man pulled his gun and started shooting at Callen and Sam.


	18. Chapter 18

Callen and Sam quickly ducked away when they saw the gun and grabbed their own guns. They shot back whenever they could. After a minute or so the bad guy was down and Sam and Callen moved in. The man was dead. Callen and Sam moved into the house and searched the entire house but there was no one else. Callen took a pic with his phone of the dead man's face and sent it to Eric.

"Eric, incoming pic, need an ID," Callen spoke through the coms.

"On it."

"Was there anything at the house Mr. Callen?" Hetty's voice was heard through the com.

"There's nobody else at this house and our only lead is dead. We'll look through the house to see if we can find any plans but it seems like there's not much here," Callen replied.

"Got an ID on your dead man," Eric interjected. "His name is David James, US citizen, he's a former marine. Dishonorably discharged two months ago."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't say."

"Where was he stationed?"

"Three guesses," Eric said.

"Camp Pendleton."

"Ding, ding ding, you're moving onto the bonus round."

"That's no coincidence," Callen started. "He worked at Camp Pendleton, he must have known about these sort of things. The question is, is he involved or did they use him as a scape goat."

"Good question indeed, Mr. Callen. I'll have Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks speak to his commanding officer."

Callen and Sam went to look through the house, but there were no plans or anything to be found. It looked like they set up James as bait with the truck here. Perhaps all James was to the others was collateral damage. Nell found out that James had a family living a few blocks from this address. Callen and Sam were on their way over there now.

Callen and Sam made their way over the front door and Callen knocked on the door. A little later a woman in her thirties opened the door.

"Mrs. James?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm special agent Sam Hanna, this is my partner special agent Callen. We're with NCIS," Sam spoke as he and Callen showed their ID's.

"NCIS? My husband is not in service anymore. If you're looking for him he's not here."

"We're not here to talk to your husband. We're here to talk to you."

"Me why?"

"Would it be okay if we came in?" Sam asked, not wanting to tell her everything on her doorstep.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on," she spoke while crossing her arms across on her chest.

"We're sorry to tell you but your husband was killed this morning."

"What no, that can't be, he's not in the navy anymore," Mrs. James spoke, starting to cry.

"We're very sorry ma'am, perhaps it's better if we discuss this further inside."

Mrs. James nodded and let Callen and Sam into the living room.

"What happened?" Mrs. James managed to speak.

"This morning a truck carrying weapons for our armed forces was robbed," Sam started to explain. "The truck that was used in the robbery was tracked to a house. During a shootout your husband was killed."

"No, that can't be. David wouldn't do something like this and he definitely wouldn't shoot at law enforcement. No, this can't be, there must be another reason for this."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but it looks like your husband was part of this robbery."

"No, he wouldn't never do this," Mrs. James yelled. "Yeah of course he had trouble after he was let go by the navy. But he would never do something like this. This just can't be."

"Was your husband in any kind of trouble after getting out?" Callen asked.

"No, he was a good man. He just did a stupid thing while in service and that got him kicked out but he's a good man. But ever since he got out he did have some trouble finding a job, he was a bit depressed about it but he wouldn't go do something like this."

"Do you know where he was early this morning?"

"He left early to speak with someone about a new job. He said not to worry that he was certain he would get this job and that it would pay good. But he would never do something like this. This not him."

"We still don't know all that happened, we're just trying to figure out what happened," Sam said. "Do you have any idea why he would be involved with something like this? Was he in trouble with someone or did someone threaten him or you?"

"No, not that I know at least. He was acting as usual as ever. He wouldn't just do something like this, I know my husband."

"Again we're very sorry for your loss ma'am. If you can think of anything please let us know," Sam spoke and gave her his card.

"Thank you, please find out what happened."

Callen and Sam left and went back to the office. Kensi and Deeks had come back from the boatshed as well.

"Anything of James' former commanding officer?" Callen asked.

"No, not much. He was an upstanding sailor before going off the rails. They had no choice but to let him go," Kensi answered.

"Did he tell you why James was discharged?" Sam asked.

"He didn't get into specifics but it was nothing that would indicate him doing this."

"We may have something new," Nell spoke as she and Eric walked into the bullpen.

"We looked more into the house and security cams in the area," Eric started. "The house has been vacant for a few months now but it was previously owned by a company. But that turned out to be a shell company of a shell company. But after some digging we found it. The house was previously owned by a company run by this man," Eric spoke and he put a picture up on the screen. "This is Carlos Sanchez. He is wanted for a number of things but no agency has ever found anything that could stick."

"What's the connection between him and James?" Deeks asked.

"It took some digging," Nell continued. "But we were able to find a few encrypted text messages on James' burner phone. It was with a right hand man of Sanchez, his cousin Fernando. After we encrypted them, these are some of the texts that stood out to us."

Nell put a few pictures on the screen.

"You're gonna help us otherwise is will end badly for you," Callen read one.

"We know where you live and will kill your wife if you don't do as we say," Kensi read another.

"So he was being threatened," Sam stated.

"Send a team of agents to watch James' house. If Sanchez gets word James has been killed they might go after his wife," Callen ordered.

"How did Sanchez find him?" Deeks asked.

"We can't say for curtain," Eric answered. "But it could have to do with James' last mission. His mission was in Mexico, near the suspected base of operations of Sanchez. There are not many details of that mission but it could be that first contact was made there."

"Guess we better talk to James' former CO again," Callen said to Sam.

They had James' former CO brought to the boatshed again and Callen and Sam questioned him.

"I told your colleagues everything I know already," CO Brooks said.

"New information has come to light about James and his last mission for you in Mexico," Callen spoke.

"What about that mission?"

"We have reason to believe that Carlos Sanchez is behind this and your last mission in Mexico was awfully close to his suspected base of operations," Sam told Brooks. "What really happened on that mission and why was James discharged?"

Brooks sighed. "There's truth to what you're saying. Our last mission was about gathering intel on Carlos Sanchez and his cartel. I can't share all the details with you but we found evidence that James had gone off mission. We saw him meeting with one of Sanchez's men. At first we thought he had a CI, but it went deeper than that so we discharged him. We were still trying to make a case when he was killed."

"You think he was in with the Sanchez cartel?" Callen asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. That's why I couldn't tell you guys anything, we're still investigating."

"We'll it's our investigation now. A bunch of weapons have been stolen, probably by Sanchez's cartel. I don't have to tell you how dangerous those weapons can be in enemy hands."

"No you don't agent Callen. I'll do anything I can to help."

"You can help by giving us all the information about the Sanchez cartel," Sam demanded.

"Of course, I have it here," Brooks replied and gave Callen a flash drive. "James was a good man, a good sailor. I have no idea why he would do this. Please keep me in the loop if you find something."

"Will do."

Callen and Sam went back to the office and Callen handed the flash drive to Eric and Nell. About an hour later Nell and Eric called the team up to OPS.

"Combined with the information we got from Brooks and what we found on James' burner phone," Eric started. "We were able to find a hideout just across the border in Mexico. It's listed under the same shell company as the house we found James in. The place has top of the notch security and a close network so we can't hack any cameras. But we do have a drone in the area and we just got the images of the compound."

Eric put several pictures on the screen. They saw the heavily guarded compound and a truck standing in the driveway. It was a bit hard to make out from this distance but it definitely looked like the truck that was carrying the weapons, except with a new paint color. They saw men unloading crates from the truck. According to the manifest those resembled the crates perfectly from the Camp Pendleton shipment.

"How fast can we get to Mexico?" Sam asked.

"A chopper is already waiting for you all Mr. Hanna," Hetty spoke as she walked into OPS. "And a team of marines will meet you in Mexico. Chopper leaves in five minutes."

They all grabbed their go bags and went to the chopper. About an hour later they arrived at the place the marines were meeting them.

"Agent Callen, NCIS," Callen greeted the one in charge of the team.

"Master Chief Hayes. We patrolled the area and found a point of entry."

The Master Chief explained the plan to the NCIS agents with a map of the compound. Callen and Sam went with a few of the marines and Kensi and Deeks went with the others. They each took a side of the compound. They had oscillating cameras with a narrow window to get through. The techs of the marines were watching the cameras and would call out the window over the earpiece, Eric and Nell were on the same frequency as well in OPS. Some of the marines were wearing cameras so they could watch the op from OPS as well. They went with teams of two each time, otherwise the window was too narrow. They sat covered behind some rocks waiting for the countdown. When the time was right they each ran towards the wall of the compound. The first one there shot some sort of bug on the camera so they could hack into the feed. Eric hacked the feed and put the cameras on a loop and disabled the motion sensors. When everyone was at the wall they each went up and over the wall. They had a perfect spot with some thick bushes they could hide behind. When they were all over the wall they took their positions with the rifles ready. They had made a plan who would take which guard.

"On three everyone take the shot, one, two, three," Hayes counted down and everyone took their shot, taking the guards down.

When the coast was clear they made their way into the house where they came across some more guards. They shot them. Callen saw Sanchez making a run for it so he went after him with Sam and a marine hot on his tail. Callen hardly had time to react when Sanchez turned around with his gun drawn. Callen shot at Sanchez but not before Sanchez had fired a shot at Callen.

Up in OPS they were watching the footage. The marine that ran after Callen and Sam wore a camera on his vest and up in OPS they saw what happened. Sanchez turning around and shooting at Callen. They saw Sanchez go down from Callen's shot and after that from Sam's shot as well but they also saw Callen going down.


	19. Chapter 19

Zoë watched with a worried look on her face as she saw Callen going down. They watched the marine with the camera get closer as Sam kneeled down next to his partner.

"Mr. Hanna? Is Mr. Callen okay?" Hetty asked.

"He's fine Hetty, vest took the hit."

A wave of relief went through the OPS center.

"I'm fine Hetty," Callen added.

"What about Sanchez?" Hetty asked.

One of the marines had gone to check on Sanchez.

"He's dead Ms. Lange," the marine spoke over the coms.

"And the weapons?"

"Weapons are secure," Kensi spoke. "We'll check thoroughly but it looks like everything is here."

The agents wrapped up in Mexico before going home. All the weapons were accounted for and they were transported to their original destination.

"Are you okay Callen?" Zoë asked as the agents walked into the office.

"I'm fine. Vest took the hit, no biggie," Callen answered.

"What about James? Did you find out what his connection to this was?"

"We found some emails on Sanchez' computer and pictures lying around. It looks like James was set up. They threatened to kill his family if he didn't do as they said," Sam answered.

"So he wasn't a willing participant?"

"No, looks like he wasn't."

"Perhaps this all started back when he was on mission in Mexico. They approached him then and threatened his family," Zoe stated.

"I gave the laptop to Eric and Nell but it does like that yeah."

The agents finished their reports before going home.

…..

Valentine's day was next week and Zoë wondered if she wanted to go do something with Callen then. She thought he probably wasn't big on celebrating this holiday, or any holiday for that matter. But it perhaps would be nice if they went to go something together. She pulled out her phone and text Callen.

'Hey Callen, I was just wondering. Would you like to go do something together next Thursday?' Zoë sent.

'Sure, sounds like fun. What do you wanna go do?' Callen replied.

'Well I'm not sure if you'd like it but I always loved this place as a kid. It's up north LA and on Thursday's they have Disco Bowl there. I thought perhaps that would be fun to do. We could grab a bite to eat first.'

Callen thought about it as he read the text. Perhaps it was nice to go do something together.

'Sure, sounds great. I'll come pick you up then, let's say 6pm?'

'Great! Looking forward to it. Yeah sounds fun.'

'Great, it's a date.'

'It's a date. See you Monday at work.'

'See ya.'

..

That Thursday Callen came to pick up Zoë after work. Callen knocked on Zoë's door and waited for Zoë to open. After a few seconds Zoë opened the door. Callen looked at her and was mesmerized for a second. She looked really beautiful in her clothes. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a slightly see-through black blouse over it with some red flowers on it with a top underneath. She finished the outfit with a pair of pumps.

"Hey Callen," Zoë greeted him.

"Hey Zoë, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Callen was dressed in a pair of dress jeans with a blue and white checkered button down shirt on it with a blue jacket over it. He finished the outfit with brown dress shoes.

"Thank you. You ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

Zoë grabbed her purse and coat and followed Callen into the car. Callen drove them up north via the San Diego Freeway. He got off, following the signs towards Ventura onto the Ventura Freeway. He followed the Freeway and got off at the exit towards Topanga Canyon Boulevard. He followed the road until they were at the Village at Topanga shopping mail. Callen parked the car in the parking lot and they walked towards the restaurant. The restaurant was decorated for Valentine's day. The table clothes were red and there were red roses on the tables. A waitress showed Callen and Zoë to their table. They had a nice table for two. They both ordered a glass of red wine and something to eat. As starter they took they crispy chicken strips to share and as main course Callen ordered a steak and Zoë took the chicken parmesan. As dessert they had some Italian donuts. They split the costs for the dinner and went back to the car. Callen got of the parking lot and back onto the Topanga Canyon boulevard. Just after the mall he took a right onto Victory Boulevard. He followed the road until they came at the crossing with Winnetka Avenue. Here he took a left onto Winnetka Boulevard. He followed the road and just after crossing the LA River Callen pulled onto the parking lot for Winnetka Bowl. Callen parked the car and they got out. They walked towards the bowling alley and got some bowling shoes.

"Have you ever bowled before?" Zoë asked.

"Not for real. But I've never lost of game of Tecmo Bowl."

Zoë smiled at Callen as he said that. "Tecmo Bowl? As in the video game?"

"Yeah, I played it sometimes. Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah I didn't peg you for a gamer."

"There's still a lot you don't know about," Callen replied with a smile.

"Well let's go see if your Tecmo Bowl skills work out here as well," Zoë spoke and gave Callen a kiss as he passed by him on the way to the lane.

Callen followed her and Zoë put their names into the computer and pressed start. It was disco bowl night so the big lights were dimmed and there were disco light's on the course and disco music was playing.

"Ladies first," Callen said.

Zoë stepped up on the lane and grabbed a bowling ball. She lined up her shot and sent the ball rolling over the lane. All the pins fell right away.

"Yes strike!" Zoë said as she victoriously threw her hands up into the air.

"Nice one. Beginners luck perhaps," Callen teased

"Your turn."

Callen took a ball and threw his down the lane. He got a spare. The took turns throwing the ball. With just one more turn left Callen and Zoë were a point apart, with Zoë in the lead. Zoë went first and managed to throw a spare, meaning she had an extra turn. She managed to hit five. Next was Callen. He needed just two more pins than Zoë to win. Callen threw a spare as well. He just needed to hit seven pins now. Callen grabbed the ball from the rack.

"Don't miss," Zoë teased.

"Never."

Callen lined up his shot and threw the ball down the lane. He hit it well in the center, six pins fell immediately and a seventh pin was wobbling. Callen watched anxiously, hoping it would fall as well. After a few seconds the pin fell too. He had just enough pins to win by one point.

"No!" Zoë spoke defeated as she saw the last pin fall.

"Told you I've never lost a game of Tecmo Bowl."

"Great job. Well done."

"Thank but you were not so bad yourself."

Callen gave Zoë a soft kiss and they went to play another round. They had a lot of fun together. It was nice to just get out of the office and unwind. They played for about two hours before Callen drove them back home.

"Would you like to come inside for a drink?" Zoë asked once they pulled up at her place.

"Sure, sounds nice."

Callen parked the car and followed Zoë inside. Zoë poured them a drink and they sat down on the couch just talking. Zoë put on the TV and played a movie. As they were watching the movie Zoë crawled close to Callen and Callen wrapped his arm around her as Zoë lay her head down on Callen's shoulder. Callen had to admit, this felt nice. Sitting her with Zoë and doing fun stuff with her, it was really nice to do. Perhaps he could have somewhat of a normal life outside of his job. Perhaps he really was capable of being loved and loving someone. The more he thought about it and the more time he spent with Zoë he really felt like he was falling in love with her and that scared him. He had never really been in a relationship before, not unless you count his fake marriage to Tracy. He had never had a real relationship and it scared him. He didn't know if he was ready for it, if he was really relationship material. But he felt he should at least try with Zoë. Callen was shaken out of his thoughts when Zoë snuggled into him further and he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

About halfway through the movie Callen noticed Zoë had fallen asleep. He carefully reached for the remote and turned the TV off. He stood up with Zoë in his arms and brought he to the bedroom. Gently he lay her down on the bed but as he was letting her go Zoë tightened her grip on Callen and it was almost impossible for him to get out of her grip without waking her. Callen didn't have the heart to wake her so he lay down next to her on the bed and Zoë snuggled against him again. Callen never really had this before, only sometimes when he was undercover but not for real. But there was something about this that made it feel nice and comforting. He pulled Zoë closer and rested his eyes as he lay next to her.

Callen managed to actually get a full night's sleep. When he woke up he felt someone lying on his chest. He looked down and saw that Zoë was still asleep. He pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on her head. A few minutes later Zoë woke up as well.

"Good morning," Callen spoke once he noticed Zoë was awake.

"Good morning," Zoë spoke as she stretched herself in his arms. Zoë noticed she was still in her clothes from last night. "Did we fell asleep last night while watching the movie?"

"Well you did. I carried you to bed but you wouldn't let go of me and I fell asleep next to you."

"Hmm. Thank you for bringing me to bed. This feels actually kind nice, to wake up like this."

"Yeah it does."

Callen turned on his side so he was face to face with Zoë.

"I had a really great time last night," Callen admitted.

"Yeah me too. It was really nice to do."

Callen moved a bit closer to Zoë and kissed her. Zoë kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his back. Callen deepened the kiss as he rolled them over so Zoë was on her back. They were so engrossed in the kissing that they hardly noticed Callen's phone ringing. Reluctantly they stopped kissing and Callen answered his phone.

"Yeah Eric," Callen answered his phone.

"Hetty needs everyone in OPS," Eric replied.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Callen said and he hung up the phone. "We're needed up in OPS."

"Too bad. I could've stayed here for a while."

"Me too."

Callen gave her one more kiss and quickly they freshened up before going to work, both in their own car.

…

They agents were all called into work early and urgently. When Kensi and Deeks arrived Callen, Hetty, Eric, Nell and Zoë were already there. They were speaking with Granger on the big screen.

"Gamma rays and X-rays were picked up by satellite," Eric spoke. "So far, the radiation fallout has only covered uninhabited areas of the Chihuahuan desert.

"There's been communication at the highest levels between Russia, Great Britain, China, India…" Granger spoke over the video.

"And everyone denies involvement," Callen continued. "It's like the Vela incident."

"What's the Vela incident?" Kensi asked.

"Nineteen seventy-nine," Sam spoke as he and Michelle entered OPS. "Satellite detected a nuclear explosion in the South Atlantic."

"No country ever took responsibility," Callen added.

"I invited CIA operative Hanna here. On this one, she's one of us," Hetty explained.

"So from the description and the fallout reading, we believe…" Callen started.

"This is one of the three bombs Sidorov acquired," Granger finished.

"Why would he detonate it?" Nell questioned.

"Proof that the bomb was functional," Sam explained.

"It would exponentially increase the value of those two remaining weapons," Michelle said.

"A nuclear bomb is as big as the fear it creates," Callen stated.

"Then they just made their bombs bigger," Deeks spoke.

"CIA and NCIS have been monitoring this man, Michael Zhrov," Granger said.

"Zhrov runs Sidorov's arms-dealing company. While Sidorov is in the wind, Zhrov meets potential buyers for the weapons," Michelle explained.

"If they complete the sale, these bombs could disappear for years," Granger stated.

"Then we need to find Sidorov another buyer and fast," Callen said.

"It has to be a corrupt international broker," Hetty spoke.

"Someone that Sidorov already trusts."

"Any suggestions where we might find such and individual, Mr. Callen? Agent Hanna and agent Hanna?"

"We find Sidorov. We re-embed ourselves in his crew," Michelle said.

"He owes you a lot of money. Gives you motive to reconnect with him," Granger spoke.

"It's too risky. We don't know if Sidorov made Michelle," Sam said, fearing for his wife's life.

"We don't have a choice. This is an unprecedented threat to our national security."

"An agent's life is on the line. Getting somebody killed for no reason…" Sam yelled.

"Agents' welfare is secondary to the mission. Always has been and always will be. I'm getting on a plane now. I'll see you in six hours," Granger spoke and disconnected the call.

"Mr. Deeks, you'll be in overwatch," Hetty said.

"No. Not Deeks. I need Callen on this," Sam reasoned, not wanting to do this without his partner.

"Wow, that's an ego boost," Deeks retorted.

"Not possible. Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye will be out of the country," Hetty ordered.

"Where are we going?" Kensi wanted to know.

"Iran," Callen answered.

The agents left to do their jobs. Callen went down to the gadget room to pack some things and Zoë followed him.

"Be careful okay. We know what Janvier is capable off," Zoë spoke to Callen.

"I will be. Yeah I know. As much as I don't like it we need him for this job. We need him to get Sidorov and the bombs."

"I know, I know we do. We can't let these bombs get away. Just be careful he won't double cross you."

"I will, I'll watch my back. Just make sure that Sam and Michelle are safe. Kensi and I will take care of Janvier."

"Just hurry back."

"I will, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Callen gave her a reassuring squeeze in her shoulder before he went to go get Kensi.

..

Callen and Kensi managed to get Janvier out of Iran and back to the States. Sam and Michelle were back with Sidorov's crew, waiting for the buy to happen. They managed to get Janvier in on the deal and he set up a meeting with Vaziri and Sidorov.

Zoë didn't like it that Callen was out there with Janvier. She knew all too well about their history. She just hoped Janvier wouldn't double cross Callen or sell Sam and Michelle out to Sidorov.

Callen felt something wasn't right as the meeting was going down but he couldn't put his finger on it. Zoë was in OPS with Hetty, Eric, Nell and Granger. They watched the meeting as best as they could but didn't see anything suspicious. But in the end Janvier did double cross them leading to Sam and Deeks being tortured by Janvier.

Zoë went to the boatshed were Callen was.

"Zoë what are you doing here?" Callen spoke surprised when Zoë walked in.

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine," Callen lied.

"Callen, I can tell that you're not fine."

"No, I'm not fine okay," Callen yelled at her. "Janvier was my responsibility and I let him betray us. He gave Sam and Deeks up. And now they were tortured because of me!"

"It's not your fault Callen, you couldn't have known."

"I should've known. You warned me about it and I still let it happen! Whatever happened to Sam and Deeks is on me."

"Hey, listen to me. This is not your fault, I'm sure Sam and Deeks will not see it that way. They knew what they were getting into. This is not on you. We still can finish this. We'll get Sidorov and the bombs and then we'll make Janvier pay for what he did. We'll make sure he never sees the outside of a prison ever again."

They managed to get Deeks and Sam out but they still needed to catch Sidorov and the bombs. Zoë went back to the office to help Eric and Nell. After the meeting Janvier tried to make a run for it and he managed to get away from Callen. They managed to track the bombs and got Michelle out after Deeks shot Sidorov. Callen met up with Granger to an apartment where Vaziri and possible Janvier was.

"Callen," Zoë spoke before Callen left.

"Be careful."

"I will. I won't let him double cross me again."

Callen and Granger found Vaziri and managed to stop Janvier from escaping. They all went back to the office after the case was wrapped up. The four agents went out to get a drink together, to forget about everything that had happened today. They stayed there for a few hours before going home. Callen got into his car and instead of driving home he drove to Zoë's place.

It was a little after 11pm when Callen knocked on Zoë's door. A minute later Zoë opened the door in her pajamas. Without saying anything Callen walked into the house and kissed Zoë deeply.


	20. Chapter 20

Zoë hardly had time to react after she had opened the door. She was surprised to see Callen standing at her door at this time let alone him kissing her like this.

Callen kept kissing her as he pushed the door close with his foot. After everything that had happened over the last few days he just wanted to spend time with Zoë and let her know how he really felt about her.

"Cal… Callen," Zoë tried to speak in between the kisses. After a minute or so she managed to push him away so she could speak. "What's going on Callen?"

Callen cupped Zoë's face and made sure she was looking at him as he looked her right in the eyes. Zoë looked back into his and she had never seen his eyes bluer than right now.

"I… It's just…." Callen tried to find the right words. "I think I love you." Zoë looked at Callen as he spoke those words. Was he really telling her he loved her? Callen released her face. "I know it's not rational or anything but I've really enjoyed the time we spend together and after everything that had happened recently I starting thinking about what if it had been you who had been hurt, what if Janvier had come after you. What if it had been you in the hospital instead of Sam or Deeks, or if Sidarov had put a gun to your face like he did with Michelle. I couldn't handle that. And I starting thinking and it dawned on me how much I liked the time we spend together and I couldn't imagine going a day in my life without you. And it was then I realized that I love you."

Zoë looked at Callen as he spoke and she could see that he was being sincere, that he really meant what he was saying, that he really loved her. Knowing Callen's past and all she knew it wasn't easy for him to admit this, to say that he was in love with someone. And he was in love with her.

"Please, say something," Callen said after Zoë didn't speak right away after he was finished, hoping he hadn't scared her away by admitting he loved her. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea, perhaps she didn't feel the same way about her. Callen was about to turn around and leave when Zoë grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't, don't leave Callen. I… I love you too," Zoë admitted. And she did. She really loved him.

With a smile on his face Callen pulled Zoë closer and kissed her again. For the first time in his life he felt truly happy. She loved him as well. Perhaps there was a chance for him at a somewhat normal life.

"You really mean it?" Callen asked as he rested his forehead against Zoë's forehead.

"Yes, of course I do. I love you."

"Good, cus I love you too. I've loved you for a while now but I was afraid to admit it to myself, afraid I would just get hurt if I'd let you in."

"I will never hurt you Callen, I promise you. I'm not gonna leave you," Zoë said and she made sure Callen understood every word of it and knew that she meant it.

Callen kissed her again and he picked her up. Zoë automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as Callen pushed her against the wall. Their kisses were passionate and hungry, finally admitting how they really felt about each other. Callen moved his hand up under her pajama top. Zoë moaned against his lips as she felt his hand on her bare skin. She broke away from the kiss and put her feet back on the ground. Callen was wondering what was going on and he was about to protest when Zoë grabbed his hand and pulled him further into her house, towards her bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom Zoë closed the door and Callen pulled her to him again, kissing her again. As they were kissing Zoë's hands started to undo the buttons of Callen's shirt, removing it completely once she had finished the last button. In the meantime Callen had kicked off his shoes. Callen followed suit and took Zoë pajama top off, momentarily stopping their kissing so he could take it off. Zoë hands fumbled with his belt and zipper as Callen lowered her onto the bed.

Zoë couldn't believe this was actually happening but the way it felt, it was so good already. Callen removed his lips from Zoë's and kissed down her neck, kissing her at her pulse point. Callen could already feel the heat radiating from her body. It was clear to him that she wanted this as much as he wanted this. He had never felt so much passion for someone before, this was way different than the previous sexual encounters he had. He didn't love any of them, but Zoë he really loved and he already felt the difference. It would be amazing, he was sure of this.

Callen kissed down her body and removed all of her clothes before kissing her on the lips again. Zoë turned them around and removed all of Callen's clothes. She looked at the scars he had on his torso and she moved her hands over it.

"From your shooting?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah."

Zoë kissed his chest and paid special attention to his scars. Callen never felt so loved in someone's arms before. Not wanting to wait one more second Callen turned them around. He kissed Zoë as he joined them. It felt so good as Callen starting moving. It felt even better than they both had thought it would. It was so amazing, all the pent up sexual energy they had towards each other was coming out. Zoë's nails were digging into Callen's back but Callen couldn't care less, for the first time in his life he was really making love.

Two hours later they lay in each other's arms, relaxing after their amazing love making. Zoë had her head on Callen's chest and her arm draped over his chest and Callen had his arm wrapped around Zoë.

"Wow," Zoë spoke after she had regained some of her breath.

"That's all you got huh?" Callen teased with a smile.

"Yeah, wow sums it up quite correctly. It was amazing."

"Yeah it was. I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." Zoë lifted her head up and gave Callen a kiss. "I love you G."

Callen looked at her as she called him G. It sounded so beautiful coming from her lips.

"I love you too Zoë."

Zoë gave Callen another kiss before she nestled herself against him again and fell asleep not much later. Callen was awake for a while. He was really glad he admitted to Zoë how he really felt about her. And the good news was that she loved him back. And now here he was, naked in Zoë's bed with her sleeping on his chest after just having made love. Perhaps there was a chance at happiness. After a few minutes Callen fell asleep as well and he actually slept through the entire night.

"Good morning," Zoë spoke surprised as she walked into the kitchen and saw Callen sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. When she woke up and saw that the bed was empty she half expected him to be gone.

"Good morning, there's fresh coffee if you'd like," Callen replied.

"Thanks." Zoë grabbed some coffee and cereal and joined Callen at the table.

"About last night…." Callen started as he put down his newspaper.

"I have no regrets if that's where this is going."

"No it's not, and no I don't have regrets either."

"Good."

"It's just, where do you we go from here? Are we really gonna give this relationship a chance?"

"I'm more than willing to see where this leads, I think it can be something wonderful."

"Yeah I think so too and we've been dancing around this for a while now so last night was bound to happen sometime. I'm just not really sure what's gonna happen next, I've never really been in a real relationship."

"We'll just take it one day at a time and see where this goes, no pressure. But what about work? I'm not sure Hetty's gonna like it that two of her team members are in a relationship."

"We just have to be professional at work and show her we can work together and be in a relationship."

"I think that's not gonna be a problem."

Callen leaned over to give Zoë a kiss but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Callen sighed and answered his phone.

"Yeah Eric?"

"Hetty needs everyone in OPS."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Callen replied and hung up the phone.

"We got a case?"

"Yep, Hetty needs everyone in OPS."

"Guess we better get going then."

Callen gave Zoë a soft kiss before they got dressed and drove separately to work.

"What do we have Eric?" As Callen walked into OPS.

Zoë had walked into OPS a minute earlier already, the others were already there.

"Earlier this morning a body was found at the beach near Carlsbad." Eric spoke as he put an ID up on the screen. "Carlsbad PD id'd him as Dr. Evan Stone, he was a doctor at Camp Pendleton, which is when they sent it through to NCIS."

"A doctor huh? What was his specialty?" Kensi asked.

"He was a psychiatric at the base there," Nell answered.

"Foul play or accident?" Sam wanted to know.

"They haven't officially put out a cause of death but early determinations suggest it was foul play. There's a bullet hole on his chest."

"It could be that he found out something in his sessions he wasn't supposed to," Zoë interjected.

"We have to go look through his files and talk to his most recent patients," Callen said.

"That's not gonna be that easy," Zoë said. "As long as there's no real evidence that someone at the base killed him they are not gonna let us go through the files, doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Unfortunately Ms. Moore is correct," Hetty spoke as she walked into OPS. "Which is why Ms. Moore will go in to fill in for Mr. Stone."

"What?!" Called yelled at her. "Zoë is not trained for field work. It's dangerous for her with a possible killer walking amongst her patients."

"It's not a cartel, Mr. Callen."

"I can handle it," Zoë spoke.

"And you and Mr. Hanna will be close by," Hetty told Callen.

"Fine," Callen gave in, after he realized there was no arguing with Hetty but he didn't like it.

"Ms. Jones, please make sure Dr. Moore has the right credentials." Since Zoë was already a psychiatric within NCIS they could just use her real name. "You will leave right away Ms. Moore."

"You got it Hetty."

Zoë left to go grab her things in her office and Callen followed her.

"Zoë, a moment please," Callen spoke and Zoë stopped and turned around to him.

"I'll be fine Callen, I can handle this."

"Just come with me for a moment."

Zoë followed Callen towards the armory. Callen grabbed one of the guns and took Zoë into the shooting range.

"I don't need a gun Callen."

"Just in case it's necessary. I would feel much better if you at least knew how to shoot one."

"Alright," Zoë gave in, a part of her was glad that Callen was worried about her.

Callen loaded a magazine of dummy bullets into the SIG.

"You hold it with your dominant hand around the handle and your index finger on the trigger and then place your other hand underneath the base of the handle for extra support," Callen demonstrated to her before he gave her the weapon.

Zoë felt a bit weird holding the weapon in her hands, she had never held a gun before. It felt heavier in her hands then she had imagined. She held the gun just like Callen showed her. Callen adjusted her hands a bit to make sure she was holding it correctly. Despite them just having made their relationship sort of official Callen was very professional about this. That was one of the things Zoë liked about Callen. He was a great special agent.

"Now point it toward the target, keep the gun at eyesight height." Callen stood close to her, helping her and putting her in the right position. "Now make sure you can look over to barrel to the target, imaging you hitting it. When you feel like you're ready, pull the trigger. Take a deep breath, focus."

Zoë took a deep breath and focused on the target just like Callen told her. When she felt like she was ready she pulled the trigger. The blowback was a bit harder then she imagined and the gun fell out of her hands on the table, but she did managed to hit the target, even though it was just in the arm.

"Not bad for a first try," Callen told her.

"I'm so not good at this. This is more your thing."

"I know, and normally you wouldn't have to shoot but since you're going undercover I want you at least to be able to know how to shoot a gun so you can protect yourself, should that be necessary. Let's try again."

Zoë picked the gun back up and lined up the target again. She held the gun more securely in her hands, making sure it wouldn't drop again before she pulled the trigger. She was still a bit shocked by the blowback but she managed to hold the gun in her hands. Her shot ended up on the target's shoulder.

"See you're getting better."

"I still don't feel very comfortable with this but if it'll make you feel better I will do it for you," Zoë spoke as she turned to face Callen.

"That's all I ask and it's only for emergencies, if you should really need it. Sam and I will close by so if there's anything we'll be right there."

"I'll be fine. I've got this."

"Yes you do."

Zoë practiced until the magazine was empty. Before giving her the gun Callen showed her how to change the magazine. Zoë took the gun that Callen gave her with real bullets and loaded everything up before driving to Camp Pendleton. Callen and Sam followed her at a distance. Kensi and Deeks followed to, they went to the scene where the body was found. Zoë arrived at Camp Pendleton and was stopped at the gate.

"ID please," a friendly guard asked.

Zoë pulled out her credentials Eric gave her and handed it to the guard. "Dr. Zoë Moore, I'm filling it for Dr. Stone."

"Ah yes, it's tragic what happened to him."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Just what they say in the news."

"I just hope they find whoever did this soon."

"You and me both." The guard handed Zoë her ID back. "All checks out. Just drive on ahead and follow the signs towards building P, that's where your office is. I will call ahead that your coming and someone will meet you there."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too ma'am."

Zoë took her ID and followed the signs towards building P. Callen and Sam pulled up to Camp Pendleton a little later and went to the MP office on the base there, they would keep watch from there.

Zoë parked her car in the parking lot, grabbed her bags and went inside.

"Good morning, you must be Dr. Moore," a friendly woman greeted Zoë as she stepped inside the building. "I'm Dr. Maggi Newton, head of this department."

"Yes, please call me Zoe. It's nice to meet you. Although I wish it were under different circumstances, I'm sorry for what happened to your colleague."

"Thank you. It's terrible what happened to Evan. Let's hope they can find out what happened. Come on, I'll show you to your office so you can get settled in. I hope you're ready to dive right into work. Evan has appointments all day today and I would like to keep those, there are a few who really need weekly counseling."

"Yes of course, no problem."

Maggi showed Zoë to her office and showed her were everything was and were the files for her most recent appointments were.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, your first patient comes in an hour. If you have any questions my office is down the hall."

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll find my way."

Maggi left and Zoë first swept the office for any bugs with a device Eric gave her, in case somebody was listening in. After not finding any Zoë looked through the file of her first patient.

For the rest of the day Zoë saw Stone's patients and helped them as best as she could. Some were a little hesitant with a new shrink but overall it went fine. From the patient she saw today she didn't get a feeling that one of them had anything to do with Stone's murder. When her last patient of the day was gone Zoë sat behind the computer and started looking into some things that could perhaps contain something about Stone's murder.

"Callen, Sam, are you there?" Zoë asked as she pressed the earwig.

"Yeah, we're here. Have you found something?" Callen replied.

"I'm looking through the files on his computer and the calendar with all his appointments. I haven't heard anything about him missing any appointments and according to his calendar the last appointment he had was the day before yesterday at 9pm with a petty officer Rick Barnes. Yesterday he had no appointments. According to his calendar he had a day off."

"Kensi and Deeks spoke to his wife and she said that he went off to work yesterday morning just like he always did," Callen replied.

"Hmm, well he didn't go to work. I asked here and nobody saw Stone here yesterday and because it was his day off they didn't think anything off of."

"So why would he tell his wife that he was going to work while he has a day off?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he had an off the book session with someone. I'll send his calendar through to Eric and Nell and they can check out this Barnes guy."

"That's good. Anything else you found out?"

"No nothing yet so far, I haven't found anything in his notes yet that would lead to him being killed but I'll keep digging, perhaps there's something there."

"Alright. We'll be right here if you need us."

"Thanks."

Zoë looked through a few more things before calling it a day. She went to an apartment nearby, which Hetty had rented for her. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks stayed at the same apartment building in a different apartment. The apartments where next to each other and had a door inside which led to the other apartment. Once inside Zoë went to the other apartment to see what the other had found out. So far there wasn't much to go on. Not that many leads just yet. The ME did determine that Stone was killed somewhere early yesterday morning, right after he left for work. Eric and Nell were busy looking at traffic cams to see where Stone went after he left the house but not everywhere in the area were cameras.

…

It was day three of the undercover operation. Callen didn't like it that Zoë was still undercover. She did very well but Callen still would feel better once this operation was over and Zoë was out of harm's way. Zoë had just finished the day and was wrapping up at the office. The four agents were at the MP's office looking over the evidence they had gathered so far and kept an eye on the security cameras.

Zoë was about to pack her bag and go home when the lights in the building went out. Callen was looking at the cameras and the cameras all went black as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Zoë looked around worried as the lights went out.

"Callen, are you there?" Zoë called but there was no answer. "Callen, Sam, anybody, can you hear me?"

Still there was no answer. Zoë reached into her bag and grabbed the gun. She held it just like Callen had told her. She figured it would be best to stay here in the office. She could go out and wander through the halls but then whoever was after her could surprise her and take her captive or something. Besides, this way Callen and Sam would be able to find her. She was sure they were on their way, they must have noticed the blackout too.

..

"Zoë? Zoë, can you hear me?" Callen asked through the coms but there was no response. "I got nothing."

"Can you get these cameras back online?" Sam asked the security personnel at the base.

"I'm trying but it's not working."

"We gotta get over there. Zoë could be in trouble," Callen told Sam and he was almost already out of the door.

Sam followed his partner to the building where Zoë was.

..

Zoë stayed ducked behind her desk with her eyes and gun pointed at the door. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could see a bit of light coming in through her windows. She heard some noise outside of her door. She took a deep breath and focused on holding the gun and perhaps shooting just like Callen had taught her. When she saw the door opening she saw a figure she didn't recognize and if it were Callen and Sam they would've probably announced themselves. She saw what looked like to be a gun and it was pointed at her. She didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. The person stumbled back onto the floor. About a minute later she saw another figure in her doorway.

….

Callen and Sam heard the gunshot and quickly made their way over to where the sound was coming from. They saw a man stumbling out of Zoë's office, it seemed like he was shot.

"Federal agents!" Callen yelled.

The man turned towards them with his gun raised. Callen shot him again and they made their way up to Zoë's office.

…

Zoë was about to shoot but then she saw the flashlight and Callen's face.

"Wow, easy Zoë," Callen said as he saw the gun pointed at him. He had heard the gunshot moments ago. "It's just me, it's me and Sam."

"Callen?" Zoë spoke a bit afraid.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay."

Callen took the gun out of Zoë's hands and put it on the desk.

"Did I kill him?"

"No, you didn't. But it's over. We got him. It's okay. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I can't believe I shot him."

"You did good Zoë. He was gonna hurt you. You did good."

"I did it exactly like you taught me."

"You did good."

Sam had come closer to, he had taken a picture of the dead guy's face and sent it to Eric and Nell already.

"You okay Zoë?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you recognize him?" Sam asked as he showed the picture to Zoë.

"No, I don't recognize him. He's not one of my patients. Maybe he's connected to one of my patients but I have no idea who this is."

"We've already send the picture over to the wonder twins, they will get on this."

The MP's and other personnel were there as well, dealing with the scene. Once the power was on Zoë started looking through her files again to see if she could perhaps tie this do one of her patients.

"Did you find something out from a patient that could explain this?" Callen asked.

"No, not that I can think off right away. With every patient I saw I made sure to write as much down as I could. Any small detail could be the key to finding out why Stone was killed but no, nothing that stands out at me directly. But that guy must have been navy or something as well, I mean how otherwise would he have gotten onto the base and into this building."

"Let's hope Eric and Nell find an ID soon." Just as Callen finished saying that his phone rang. "Yeah Nell," Callen answered the phone on speaker

"We've got an ID on your dead guy. His name is Petty Officer David Reaves," Nell said.

"Reaves, Reaves, that name sounds familiar," Zoë spoke. On her computer she searched her notes for the name Reaves. "There, I found him, one of my patients talked about him. And I found the same name in Stone's notes. Also from the same patient."

"What's the patient's name?" Sam asked.

"Petty Officer Michael Torres."

"What's the connection between the two of them?"

"Torres talked about Reaves. They were teammates. Torres and Reaves got into an argument about a case they worked. He didn't go into specifics just yet. I was trying to get to that but he didn't tell me. But something was definitely going on between these two."

"And considering Reaves is willing to kill for it suggest it's something perhaps not completely in line with the navy," Callen stated.

"What's Reaves and Torres' job exactly?" Sam asked.

"They both work at the armory and impound. Torres is seeing a shrink because he has some trouble with PTSD, it's mandatory for him," Zoë answered.

"So perhaps they were into some shady businesses and stole stuff from the inventory and Torres was gonna spill it to you and perhaps he already did to Stone and Reaves wanted to shut them up," Callen reasoned.

"Eric, Nell, do you know where Torres is now?" Sam asked.

"His card was swiped earlier at the barracks, so he should be there," Eric answered.

"Where on the base is that?" Callen asked.

"Just a few buildings down the road."

Callen and Sam left with some MP's and went to the barracks. Some on the men were in the common room when they walked in and were surprised to see MP's there.

"Where is Petty Officer Torres?" Sam asked.

"He should be in his room. Haven't seen him leave," One of the men answered.

"Where it is?"

"Down the hall. Third door on your left."

They quickly made their way up to Torres' room but the door was locked.

"PO Torres, it's NCIS, open up," Callen yelled as he knocked on the door but there was no answer. Callen knocked again but there was no answer.

Sam kicked in the door and they found Torres lying on bed with blood on his chest. Sam quickly checked him and he was still alive but barely. Sam tried to stop the bleeding with his hands as one of the MP's went to get some sort of a stretcher. They quickly transported him to the car and drove him to the hospital on the base. He was quickly taken away by the doctors.

"I bet this Reaves guy had a sweet deal going and he wasn't about to give it up just because Torres perhaps got second thoughts," Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, let's hope he pulls through so we can ask him."

Callen and Sam waited there until Torres was out of surgery. He made it through surgery but he was still unconscious, it would be a while before Callen and Sam would be able to question him. They asked the staff to alert them as soon as Torres was awake and they went back to the building where Zoë was at.

"Did you find Torres?" Zoë asked as Callen and Sam walked in.

"Yeah we did, he was at his barracks but apparently Reaves had shot him," Callen replied.

"Oh my god, is he gonna be okay?"

"He got through surgery but it's still touch and go at the moment."

"The MP's already relayed the information to their superior officer and he would launch a full investigation into this. Look more closely to the assignments Reaves and Torres had been giving to see if they can find something."

"Okay good. We'll just have to wait until Torres wakes up but that could be a while."

They wrapped up at the scene there and went back to LA. There wasn't much more to do right now at Camp Pendleton. A guard was stationed at Torres' room, in case there were more people of his group out there. They wrapped up at the office before going home.

Once Zoë was home she got into a nice hot shower. She didn't mind going undercover but when that man showed up at the office she got pretty scared, luckily Callen and Sam came in when they did. Just as Zoë came out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas there was a knock on the door. Zoë opened the door and found Callen there.

"Hey Zoë."

"Hey Callen, what are you doing here?" Zoë replied as she let Callen into the house.

"I came to see how you were doing after, you know, everything that happened."

"That's nice of you, but I'm fine. Really Callen."

"It's okay if you're not. You're not an agent and you were put in a difficult situation."

"I'm fine Callen, honestly. Yeah it was pretty scary when the lights went out and everything went black. I still can't believe I actually shot that guy," Zoë said as she sat down on the couch and Callen sat down next to her.

"You did great Zoë. I just feel bad for putting you in this situation."

"You didn't put me in any situation."

"As the team leader I should have found another way in."

"It's okay Callen. I was okay with going in, besides it was the only way. We both know that."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I was worried about you."

"It's sweet that you were worried about me but I'm fine, I promise."

Callen leaned forward and kissed Zoë. Zoë kissed him back as Callen pushed her down so she was lying on the couch. He was glad that she was alright. When the lights went out and Callen couldn't reach Zoë he worried that something had happened to her. Sure Callen had always worried when his team mates where in harm's way but with Zoë it was different. He felt different when she was in danger. Callen placed his arms around Zoë and stood up with her in his arms. Zoë automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as Callen took them to the bedroom. He gently lay Zoë down on the bed and he lay down on top of her. Callen went slow, making sure Zoë felt how much he loved her and how glad he was that she was okay.

…

The next day they got a call from the hospital that Torres was awake. Callen and Sam went down to Camp Pendleton to question them.

"PO Torres, I'm agent Hanna, this is agent Callen, we're from NCIS," Sam spoke as they walked into Torres' room and they showed their badges. "We have a few questions for you. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you know who did this to you?" Callen asked.

"Yeah it was Reaves, David Reaves, my team mate," Torres answered with hate in his voice.

"Why would he shoot you?" Sam asked. Torres kept quiet. "We know about you and Torres being partners in something."

"I didn't want to do it anymore. At first it was just small stuff Reaves had me do but they got bigger and bigger and I wasn't going to do it anymore. I talked about it to my shrink, well not in so many words but I think he knew what was going on and Reaves found out so that's why he killed Dr. Stone. I wasn't going to make the same mistake with the new doctor but I guess Reaves thought I did talk to her too so he came to my room and he shot me. Is Dr. Moore okay?"

"She is fine," Callen answered.

"What about Reaves?"

"He tried to attack Dr. Moore but we were able to stop him, he's dead," Sam said.

"I'm not a bad person agent Hanna, I didn't have any choice. When I started protesting and saying I wouldn't do it anymore Reaves started threatening me, told me he would go after my family if I would stop doing as he asked. What's gonna happen now?"

"It's up to your superior officer. He's investigating this now, to see how deep it went."

"It was only me and Reaves, at least as far as I knew. I don't think there was anyone else. I'm sorry for what I did."

Callen and Sam left the room and went back to LA.

…

The team only had two more weeks left of work before their summer vacation would start. Callen spend the evening at Zoë's place after work.

"Can I ask you something G?" Zoë asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Our summer holidays are coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere."

"Together you mean?"

"Yeah together. If you want."

Callen looked at Zoë as she suggested that. He had never really taken a holiday in his life. Would they be able to handle a vacation together? Sure they spend a lot of their time together outside of work but going on a vacation together would be different.

"It's okay if you don't want to, it was just something I thought would be nice," Zoë said once she saw Callen's hesitation.

"No, I think it would be kinda nice," Callen answered as he looked Zoë in the eyes.

"Yeah really?" Zoë replied with a smile.

"Yeah really. I've never really been on vacation but I think it could be nice. I want to do it. I want to do it together with you."


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks later Callen and Zoë left on their vacation. Zoë had taken care of their vacation plans. Callen had told her she could book something since she was better at it than him. She had booked a little road trip for them. Callen knew they were going south to Mexico but where they exactly were going he didn't know.

Callen was at Zoë doorstep bright and early.

"Good morning Callen," Zoë spoke as she opened the door.

"Good morning Zoë, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my bag."

"Allow me," Callen spoke when she saw Zoë grab her suitcase and carried it to the car for her.

Callen put the bag in the trunk and they both got in the car. Zoë entered their first stop into the navigation system.

"You ready?" Zoë asked Callen as he got in the car.

"Yes I am, you?"

"Totally."

Callen drove towards the Santa Ana Freeway and followed it down south. They drove down along the coast towards Carlsbad and then further down south towards San Diego. He kept following the signs and took the exit towards Downtown when they were around San Diego. They were on the San Diego Freeway now. Callen followed the road until they came to the Sea World drive exit. Callen took this exit and down the ramp he took a right onto Sea World Drive.

"Are we going to Sea World?" Callen asked.

"Yes we are. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah sure, it's fine."

Callen followed the road and took the exit towards Ingraham Street onto West Mission Bay Drive. He then took another exit towards West Mission Bay Drive. He then took the first left towards Quivira Drive and then a right onto Quivira Drive. At last he drove onto the ramp for the Hyatt Regency Mission Bay Hotel. They parked the car and immediately a bellhop and a valet parker came up to them. The bellhop unloaded their suitcases from the car and Callen handed the keys over to the valet.

They walked into the hotel and came into a spacious lobby. They walked over to the reception where a friendly man greeted them.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Good morning, we have a reservation here, under the name Moore."

"Yes, let me just check." The man typed something on his keyboard. "Ah yes I have it here. Unfortunately your room is not finished yet. Check-in is from 4pm."

"That's no problem, we were gonna go to SeaWorld first. Can we leave our luggage in the luggage room?"

"Yes of course, no problem. Jimmy will take your bags there, you can collect them when you get back."

"Great thank you."

"Enjoy your day at SeaWorld."

"Thanks we will."

Jimmy took their bags to the luggage room as Callen and Zoë made their way out of the hotel. A shuttle bus stopped nearby to take them to SeaWorld. Zoë had already bought tickets for them online so they could walk straight through.

They first went to the dolphin bay. Zoë had booked a special dolphin interaction for them. They could go into the water with the dolphins. Once at the dolphin bay they were escorted to a dressing room where they could put on their wetsuits and water shoes. Together with the trainer they walked towards the water. It was a private interaction, just Callen and Zoë with the dolphins and trainers.

"Just kneel down in the shallow water here and put your hands out so the dolphins can get to know you," the trainer told Callen and Zoë.

Callen and Zoë kneeled down in the shallow water and put their hands out just like the trainer told them. The two dolphins came up to them and got to know them. The skin of the dolphins felt weird at first, but smooth. Once the dolphins were familiar with Callen and Zoë they went to the deeper water, but not too deep. Callen and Zoë could still stand. They started with some play. Both Zoë and Callen got a ball. They threw it at the dolphins and with their noses or tails they tossed the ball back to Callen and Zoë. After the play they were rewarded with some fish.

"We're gonna do a few jumps now," the trainer said and showed Callen and Zoë which signs they needed to give. "And when the dolphin comes back hold your hand in the water with your palm open so the dolphins knows where it needs to go to."

Callen and Zoë gave their dolphin a sign and the dolphins swam away, a little later they jumped up out of the pool. When the dolphins came back they were rewarded with a fish. Callen and Zoë gave a few more signs to the dolphins. After that Zoë first went to lay in the water and the trainer send the two dolphins towards Zoë. Zoë lay in the water as the dolphins jumped over her. A little later they came back and Zoë surfed in between them on their fins. It was remarkable how fast they could swim. After Zoë it was Callen's turn. He did the same things as Zoë. Back in the shallow water Zoë and Callen both got a kiss from their dolphin. They patted them on the stomach a bit before getting a handshake of them and waving goodbye.

"Thank you," Zoë spoke to the trainer. "This was really amazing."

"It's my pleasure."

"Thank you," Callen said as well.

"They are such amazing creatures," Zoe stated.

"Yes they sure are. Are you staying for the dolphin show?" The trainer asked.

"Yes, we're just gonna get dressed and then will join you for the show."

"Great, see you there and enjoy your day at SeaWorld."

"Thank you," Callen said.

Zoë and Called left the water and went to get showered and changed. They walked towards the show area and found a spot to sit. The show was amazing, the dolphins did amazing tricks. After the show they went to the otter exhibit.

"I just adore these little animals. They are so cute," Zoë spoke as they watched the otters play.

"Yeah they are kinda adorable."

After the otters they walked to the bat rays. Here they fed some rays before grabbing a bite to eat at Shipwreck reef café. Once they were done with lunch they walked to the orca exhibit to watch the show.

"Come on, let's go sit there," Callen pointed to the front row seats.

"Uh uh, you go right ahead though, I don't wanna get wet."

The front row seats had the sign of splash zone on it.

"Fine," Callen spoke with a hint of sarcasm so Zoë knew he was just joking.

They found a couple of seats a little higher and waited for the show to begin. After the show they walked through the underwater area where they could see the orcas swim under water. After a minute or so they walked further and hopped onto the Shipwreck rapids and after that on the Tidal Twister, which was a roller coaster.

Once they were out of the rollercoaster they walked towards the sea turtles and onto the flamingos. After that they went to the see the sea lions and otters.

"I love sea lions, they are so funny," Zoë admitted as they were watching the show.

"Yes they are, they can do a lot of tricks."

"Yes they can."

After they show they went to the sea lion point and fed some sea lions. After that they went to see the sharks, penguins, belugas and walruses. As last they went into journey to Atlantis, which was a flume ride, and in Electric eel, which was a roller coaster. Before exiting the park they walked by the souvenir shop where Callen bought Zoë a plush dolphin and otter while Zoë went to get their pics from the dolphin interaction. "

"These are for you," Callen spoke as he walked up to Zoë.

"Aww thank you," Zoë said once she saw Callen with the animals and he handed them to her. "I got our pics."

Quickly they looked through the pictures. They turned out really nice. They walked back to the hotel and checked in, since they couldn't do that just yet when they arrived. After checking in they retrieved their bags from the baggage room and walked up to their room. They were staying in the ocean view room on the twelfth floor. They came into the room into a hallway. Left of the hallway was the bathroom which has a vanity, toilet, separate bath and shower. Up ahead was the main area. With a two seater couch standing against the wall of the bathroom. Against the right wall stood a dresser with desk and chair and a TV. Against the left wall stood the king sized bed. They had a balcony with two chairs and a table overlooking the ocean. They put their stuff away and freshened up for dinner. They went downstairs to eat at Red Marlin. Callen ordered beef meatballs and Zoë ordered mac and cheese as starter. As main course Callen had the New York steak and Zoë had the angus burger. After dinner they went up to their room. As soon as they were in the room and the door was locked Callen pulled Zoë to him.

"I had a really good time today," Callen admitted.

"Yeah me too. Swimming with the dolphins was amazing," Zoë replied as she wrapped her arms around Callen's back.

"Yeah it really was. Thank you for taking me on this trip with you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to go on vacation."

"Yeah it actually is. No work or anything, no phone call that can interrupt us now. We can do whatever we want."

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?" Zoë asked with a seductive tone.

"It's better that I show you then tell you," Callen whispered into her ear.

Hmm, just his voice like that sent shivers down Zoë's spine. "Well, then show me."

Callen smiled at her and brought Zoë closer before his lips crashed down on hers. Zoë eagerly kissed him back. Callen backed her up against the wall and lifted her up. Zoë legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Callen pressed against her and Zoë could already feel how turned on he was and she was just as turned on as him. Callen kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Oooh G," Zoë moaned.

Zoë moved her hands in between them and started undoing the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor and her top quickly followed. With his feet Callen kicked his boots off and Zoë did the same with her shoes. Callen carried her over to the bed and gently lay her down. He kissed his way down her body and removed her jeans. He took his own jeans off as well before laying down on top of Zoë. Zoë pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. Callen swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and Zoë eagerly opened her mouth. She was so engrossed in the kiss that she hardly noticed that Callen undid the clasp of her bra and took her bra off. He tossed it somewhere, not caring where it landed. He moved his hand lower and touched her in between her legs. Zoë moaned against his lips as she felt him. It felt so good, even with her panties on.

"Please G," Zoë moaned after a while, the pleasure was too great yet not enough.

Realizing it was cruel to tease her Callen undid her panties and pleasured her. The noises Zoë made as he pleasured her fascinated him, it sounded so wonderful to him. Once Zoë had come down from her high she turned them around so she was on top and she pleasured Callen, after removing his boxers. After a while Callen couldn't take it anymore and he turned them around again before moving inside of Zoë. Making love to her felt so amazing. Sure he did have his share of sexual partners but it was just sex, nothing more. But with Zoë it was really making love and he loved it. It felt so much better than with the others. He loved the look on her face as they made love, knowing it was the things that he did that brought her so much pleasure. They took their time, just loving each other. The only sounds that were heard across the room were their moans and the sound of their bodies moving together. Zoë's toes curled up when she reached her peak and she moaned Callen's name loudly. Callen's body stiffened and he joined her soon after that.

"Wow," Zoë spoke once she had regained some breath.

"Wow is about right. Damn that was amazing."

"It sure was."

Zoë turned on her side so she was facing Callen and Callen did the same.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Zoë."

Zoë gave Callen a kiss before she nestled herself into his arms and they fell asleep a little later.

The next morning after breakfast they checked out and continued on their way south. Callen drove back onto the San Diego freeway and continued south, towards Mexico. They had to wait a bit as they passed the Mexican border. They had to drive a bit through Tijuana before they came onto the freeway. On the One highway they drove south, which led them to the Ten highway along the coastline. They continued to drive along the coastline and they continued on the One Highway a bit more inland. In the small town of Cataviña they pulled of the road to stop for the night. They stayed at the Hotel Mision Catavina. It was just a small hotel, nothing special.

"Bienvenido al hotel Mision Catavina, tienen una reserva?" The kind Hispanic woman behind the desk asked.

"Buenos tardes, si, Señorita Moore," Zoë replied in perfect Spanish.

The woman typed something on her computer. "Ah si, Señorita Moore, te quedarás en la habitación cien y quarto. Eso es a la izquierda en el patio. Aquí está la llave de tu habitación. Disfruta tu estancia. [Ah yes Ms. Moore, you'll be staying in room one hundred and four. That's to the left here in the courtyard. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay.]"

"Gracias," Zoë replied and she took the key. Together she and Callen walked to the room.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish that well," Callen spoke surprised.

"Yes I can, I had it in college and took a course after that as well. I love Spanish."

They walked towards their room. They came into the spacious courtyard which had a swimming pool in the middle and some chairs and lounge chairs. Zoë opened the door to their room. They came into a hallway with on the left side a bathroom, which had a vanity, toilet and shower. In the main room stood, on the left side, a double bed, a small table with chairs and a dresser with TV. It was around 8pm so they quickly freshened up a bit and went to have dinner in the hotel restaurant. After dinner they went to the bar for a bit before going to bed. The next day after breakfast they lounged a bit around the hotel and took a dip in the pool. After lunch they continued on their way south. Zoë drove the next part. She drove down on the One Highway to Santa Rosalía. They were staying at Hotel T&T for the night. The next day Zoë drove as well as they continued their way south. They kept driving, with a few stops along the way until they reached the far south of Baja California Sur. They were now in Cabo San Lucas. They were staying at the Pueblo Bonito Los Cabos Beach Resort. It was right on the beach overlooking the ocean. They pulled up to the hotel and a valet immediately came out to greet them. A bellhop came to collect their bags and put them on a cart. Zoë handed the keys to the valet and they went inside. They came into a spacious lobby with white walls and blue decorations.

"Bienvenido al hotel Pueblo Bonito, tienen una reserva?" The friendly man behind the desk asked.

"Buenos tardes, si, Señorita Moore," Zoë replied in perfect Spanish.

The man typed something on her computer. "Ah si, Señorita Moore, te quedarás en la habitación cuatrocientos y cinco, está en el cuarto piso. A la izquierda están los ascensores. En su habitación habrá un mapa con toda la información del hotel. Aquí está la llave de tu habitación. Disfruta tu estancia. [Ah yes Ms. Moore, you'll be staying in room four hundred and five, that's on the fourth floor. To the left are the elevators. In your room will be a map with all the hotel info. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay.]"

They both also got a bracelet to show the staff they were staying all inclusive.

"Gracias," Callen told the man and they went upstairs. The bellhop followed them with the suitcases.

They were staying at the left side of the hotel, almost at the end of the hallway. The bellhop brought the suitcases inside and Callen tipped him. They walked into the room. They were staying in the junior suite. They came into a hallway with a small kitchenette on the left, with dark wooden cupboards. On the right was the door to the bathroom. They bathroom had beige marble tiles, a vanity with mirror, a toilet and a tub and shower in one. They walked further into the room. On the right side stood two double beds, with a nightstand in between them. On the right side stood a desk and dresser with TV. At the far end of the room was a seating area, with two couches, a table and two chairs. Outside on the deck stood two chairs and a small table. They had a beautiful view of the pool and ocean. The hotel had a large pool outside with some bridges over the water. Around the pool stood a lot of lounge chairs and gazebos. On the beach stood some lounge chairs and gazebos as well. It was just past seven so Callen and Zoë went to freshen up a bit before dinner.

They went to eat at Las Palomas. It had a beautiful covered outdoor terrace which overlooked the ocean. A waiter showed them to their seats.

"Puedo traerte algo de beber?[Can I get you anything to drink?]" The waiter asked.

"Podemos conseguir una botella de vino blanco?[Can we get a bottle of white wine?]" Callen asked.

"Quieres Chardonnay o Sauvignon blanc? [Do you want Chardonnay or Sauvignon blanc]?"

"Chardonnay por favor.[Chardonnay please]."

"Ya viene.[Coming right up]."

Zoë and Callen looked through the menu, deciding what they should have. A little later the waiter returned with the wine and poured them both a glass and took their order. Zoë took a tortilla with pork as started while Callen had the casserole with mushrooms and cheese. As main course Zoë ordered the chicken enchiladas as Callen had the tamales.

"Here's to us, to our vacation," Zoë spoke as she raised her glass once the waiter had left.

"To us," Callen replied and they toasted.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. They also had dessert. Zoë had chocolate cake while Callen had the churros. After dinner they went up to their room. They put their stuff away and got changed for bed. They had a few long days with all the traveling but they were here now for a week before making their way back. They had two double beds but Zoë and Callen slept in the same bed. Zoë nestled herself against Callen once they were in bed and Callen wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Zoë.

Callen gave Zoë a soft kiss on her head before they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

After breakfast the next day they changed into their bathing suits. Zoë wore a green bikini with pineapple print while Callen wore a blue swim short. Zoë wrapped a cover up around her body and Callen pulled a shirt on. They grabbed their towels and made their way downstairs. They found two beds on the beach and lay down.

"Could you rub some sunscreen on my back?" Zoë asked once she was done rubbing sunscreen on the other parts of her body.

"Sure."

Callen took the bottle of sunscreen and rubbed some sunscreen on Zoë's back. Zoë had to admit the feel on his hands like this was absolutely wonderful. He had such a gentle touch. Once Callen was finished Zoë rubbed some sunscreen on his back too. It was beautiful weather in Cabo. The sun was shining brightly and it was nice and warm. It was absolutely a beautiful place, a beautiful hotel with a gorgeous beach and the company wasn't so bad either. They decided to just relax at the hotel today and tomorrow they would see what kind of things they were going to do. Around 6 they went upstairs to get freshened up before dinner. As soon as they were in the room Callen closed and locked the door and pushed Zoë against it. Zoë gasped with surprise as Callen pushed her against the door and Callen's lips found hers. Callen undid her cover up and let it fall to the floor. He picked Zoë up and Zoë automatically wrapped her legs around Callen's waist.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Callen whispered seductively in her ear. "After seeing you in that bikini today I really had to contain myself."

Her bikini wasn't anything skimpy or something but it was just looking so hot on her. It showed her female curves perfectly.

Just his breath on her skin and the sound of his voice was enough for Zoë to want him so badly. Zoë pulled Callen's face back up and kissed him deeply as her arms wrapped around his back and his did the same to her. Callen's hands went to undo the clasps of her bikini top and he took it off. He let it fall to the floor with her cover up. Zoë's hand frantically tried to pull up Callen's shirt, momentarily stopping their kissing so she could take it off and she let it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Callen moved to put Zoë down on the floor so he could take her bikini bottom off. He pushed it down and Zoë did the rest with her feet. Once it was off Callen picked her up again and Zoë wrapped her legs around him again. With her feet Zoë pushed Callen's swim shorts down and he stepped out of them. Callen moved his kisses down to Zoë's neck as his fingers skimmed over her body down to where she wanted them the most. She was writhing against the door as Callen pleasured her. Sooner than she would've liked Callen stopped his pleasuring but his fingers were soon replaced by a different part of his body. They had messed around standing up before but they never actually had sex standing up. But the way Zoë was pressed up against the door, with Callen's body holding her in place, felt extremely good.

"Ooooohhh G," Zoë quietly moaned.

She figured they had to be a bit quiet since they were up against the door and other people in the hotel could maybe hear them.

"You feel so good Zoë," Callen moaned into Zoë's ear.

Callen sped up his movements and kissed Zoë once he could feel she was getting close. Zoë moaned against his lips as she reached her peak and Callen followed shortly after. Once they had regained some breath Callen carried Zoë towards the bathroom. He planted her on the vanity and he moved to turn on the tub. As the tub was filling up Callen went back to kissing Zoë. Once the tub was full enough Callen sat in the tub with Zoë on his lap and they continued kissing. Once the tub was completely full Callen turned the faucet off with his foot.

Zoë loved when Callen acted like this. He was so passionate whenever they shared private moments like this.

"I love you Zoë," Callen spoke lovingly as he looked her deep in the eye.

"I love you too G."

Zoë looked into his eyes, they were the most beautiful color blue she had ever seen. His eyes were always beautiful but when they shared moments like this his eyes were even more bluer and filled with passion. They enjoyed some more time in the tub before getting out and getting dressed for dinner.

Tonight they were going to eat at Cilantro's restaurant. It had a covered terrace with a beautiful view of the ocean. They ordered a bottle of red wine. Callen and Zoë both had the Caesar salad as starter. Callen ordered the grilled flank steak while Zoë ordered the chicken parmesan. As dessert Callen had the banana ice cream and Zoë had the mango cream. After dinner they stayed downstairs for a bit in the bar before going upstairs to sleep.

The next day they were up early to go kayaking. After breakfast a van picked them up and brought them to the place where they were going kayaking. They already had changed into their swimwear before leaving the hotel so Zoë just took her dress off and Callen took his shirt off. They both got life jackets. After getting a quick brief from their tour guide they got aboard their kayaks. Zoë sat up front and Callen sat at the back. They got a waterproof bag to put their valuables in. The group paddled out of the beach and into the bay. They made their way up The Arch. They were paddling up to the point where the Sea of Cortez meets the Pacific Ocean. Zoë took a few pics as they went past The Arch. Close by they saw some sea lions going through the water. They paddled up to Lover's beach where they got out and had some drinks and snacks. They went to explore the rock formations at Lover's beach. After that they put on their snorkeling gear and Zoë took her underwater camera with her as they went into the water. They went up to Neptune's finger. They stayed here for a bit before they got back into their kayak and paddled up to Pelican Rock. They got out of the kayak and snorkeled some more. They saw some beautiful sea life. They asked someone else from the group if they could take a picture of them. One under water and another with them standing on Pelican Rock. After staying here for a bit the group paddled back to the beach they started. In total the trip took about three and a half hours. They returned their life jackets and gathered their stuff before the van brought them back to the hotel. After having lunch they went to spend some time at the pool. Since they were here a bit later all the beds on the beach were already taken. Around 6pm they went upstairs to get ready for dinner. Tonight they were going to eat at Palomas again.

As starter Callen ordered the guacamole and Zoë ordered the green salad. As main course Zoë took the steak of pork and Callen took the beef alambre. As dessert Callen had the guava and tequila ice cream and Zoë had the pumpkin cheesecake. After dinner they stayed downstairs for a while before going up to bed.

They slept in the next day and enjoyed the day at the resort. They went upstairs early to get ready for dinner. Today they had booked a sunset dinner cruise for which they had to be at the boat at 3.30pm. Zoë dressed herself in a pair of short jeans with an embroidered light blue blouse on it. She finished the outfit with a pair of cowboy boots. Callen dressed himself in a pair of short jeans with a blue and white plaid short sleeved blouse over it. They both took a light jacket with them in case it would get cold on the boat. Around 3pm they took a taxi to the harbor where they boat was docked.

Just after 4pm the boat left the harbor. They boat drove alongside the island, showing them the beautiful beaches and cliffs. There was music aboard and a bar. Callen and Zoë enjoyed some cocktails and danced a bit to the music. When they came past The Arch Zoë asked another passenger to take a picture of her and Callen in front of it. As the sun started to set the chef came out with a delicious Mexican buffet. The dinner was absolutely delicious. The sunset created a beautiful view off of the boat. A photographer was on board as well and everybody could take a picture in front of the sunset. Callen and Zoë decided to get a picture too. With the sunset right behind them Callen pulled Zoë to him and kissed her as the photographer took a picture. The picture would be available for purchase when they arrived back at the harbor. It truly was a beautiful sunset cruise. When they arrived back at the dock Zoë purchased the picture the photographer had taken. It was really a beautiful picture. You could see how much they loved each other. They took a cab back to their resort. They enjoyed a live show that was being performed at the bar before going up to bed.

The next day after breakfast they took a cab to Plaza Embarcadero, this was a shopping mall. They bought some souvenirs here. At a jewelry store Callen bought a beautiful handmade Mexican necklace with a heard pendant with matching earrings. Alongside the marina they walked back to their hotel and walked through the Puerto Paraíso, which was a shopping mall as well. They took a picture at the #cabo sign.

After having lunch they went to lay at the pool and enjoyed the rest of their day. That evening they had dinner in their room. They ordered some delicious courses and sat on their balcony to eat them. As dessert they ordered some fruit and some melted chocolate in which they could dip their fruit. Callen dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and fed it to Zoë.

He really enjoyed himself here being on vacation with Zoë. Sure they had taken a few breaks together here and there but nothing like this. He never really had done this before but he was really enjoying himself. He loved being here with Zoë and more importantly he loved Zoë and she loved him. He never thought this would be in his life but Zoë came into his life and now everything had changed. He had a girlfriend now and he loved spending time with her.

It was so lovely to spend this time together. They had a beautiful view from their balcony with the setting sun. When they had almost finished their dessert Zoë climbed onto Callen's lap and wrapped her hands around his head as Callen's arms went around her waist.

"Thank you for coming here with me," Zoë told Callen.

"Thank you for taking me here. It's really beautiful here and I love it that I can share this with you."

"That's good cus I love that too."

Zoë moved closer to Callen and kissed him. Callen pulled Zoë closer and deepened the kiss. Zoë started to move her hips a bit against Callen's hips and soon they were both feeling the want and need for each other. Not wanting things to escalate outside, in case somebody may hear or see them they decided to go inside. Zoë carried their leftovers inside as Callen got the plates. Callen quickly locked the door and closed the curtains. As Callen turned around Zoë sat their waiting for him on top of the couch that was against the bed. He enjoyed the view he was seeing very much. Zoë had taken her dress off and was now only in a pair of lace panties and a matching red lace bustier.

"Damn, you were wearing that all along?" Callen asked, after he could finally speak a bit. "If I had known that we would've skipped dinner entirely.

"Well consider me a dessert. You've already got part of your dessert, care to get some more?" Zoë spoke seductively.

"Definitely."

Callen walked up to Zoë and wanted to kiss her but when he got close Zoë stopped him and started undressing him so he was just in his boxers. She then took him over to the bed and pushed him down onto the bed. Callen wanted to sit up again so he could touch and kiss Zoë but Zoë pushed him back down.

"Patience, patience," Zoë told him.

Callen felt he was about to explode and Zoë had hardly done anything. Zoë sat on his lap and applied a bit of pressure so Callen could feel her.

"Oh…. my…. God….," Zoë moaned in pleasure as she started moving, it felt amazing already.

Callen desperately wanted to touch Zoë but Zoë had his hands pinned down next to his head. Zoë kept her movements going, adding more and more pressure as she went on. She was excited for the main thing but this felt amazing too, even though she was still wearing her panties and Callen was still in his boxers. She could feel how excited he already was.

"Damn G!" Zoë practically screamed and before she realized it she was reaching her high point already and Callen was right behind her.

Zoë had let go of Callen's hands and he took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and turn them around so she was lying on the bed.

"That was amazing, you look amazing but I think I would prefer it if this would be somewhere else, like on the floor," Callen spoke passionately as he pointed at her lingerie.

He kissed Zoë as his hands made quick work of her bustier and tossed it on the floor. He kissed his way down and removed her panties as well. His boxers soon followed and he nestled himself in between Zoë's legs. Zoë grabbed the edge of the headboard as Callen started moving. They fitted so perfectly together. Zoë had had her share of sexual partners as well but none felt as good as Callen. Callen made her feel so good, he knew exactly what she liked.

They couldn't get enough of each other. Finally after four rounds they lay spent on the bed, breathing hard.

"Damn, that was amazing," Zoë uttered as she tried to regain some breath.

"You can say that again. Do you have any more of these sexy lingerie sets?" Callen asked with a mischievous tone.

Zoë looked his way and saw him smirking. "Perhaps, you will just have to wait and find out," Zoë teased.

Zoë turned on her side and Callen did as well.

"I love you Zoë Moore," Callen spoke passionately as he looked into Zoë's eyes.

Zoë looked into his eyes and saw the passion in them, she loved this look in his beautiful blue eyes, knowing he meant every word of it.

"I love you too G Callen," Zoë replied passionately.

Callen gave Zoë a kiss and took her into his arms. Zoë snuggled against him and fell asleep soon after. Callen was still awake. How in the world did he get so lucky to have Zoë in his life? He never thought that this would be available for him. That he was worth being loved by someone else and loving someone else. With his messed up past he didn't think he would ever deserve this or that a woman would deserve him. He always thought that women could do better than him, that they didn't deserve someone as messed up as he was. But by spending time with Zoë he realized that this wasn't true, that he was actually capable of loving someone and being loved by someone. He was glad that he had allowed Zoë in. He was just worried that perhaps one of his enemies would find her and use her to get to him.


End file.
